La Apuesta de la Novia
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Cansada de ser siempre la dama de honor, Katniss Everdeen se apostó con su familia que la próxima boda sería ella la novia. (Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

_**ARGUMENTO**_

Cansada de ser siempre la dama de honor, Katniss Everdeen se apostó con su familia que en la próxima boda sería ella la novia. Para ello empezó a tomar lecciones de seducción de Peeta Mellark, su irresistible vecino, y pronto descubrió que quería entregarse a él, el único hombre al que siempre había amado. Pero Peeta era un soltero empedernido, ¿querría aceptarla como esposa una vez que la hiciera su amante?

Y el premio era... ¿una boda?


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Katniss se ajustó la gorra de béisbol y miró a su hermano mayor, Gale. — Ayer me pasé todo el día metida en un vestido de dama de honor ¿y ahora me dices que te debo dinero?

La fría expresión de Gale no cambió. Seguía con la mano extendida hacia ella. —Cincuenta dolares.

Sin haberse recuperado aún de las horas pasadas dentro de aquel vaporoso vestido rojizo de poliéster, Katniss abrió la puerta trasera del apartamento de su padre para que entrara un poco de aire. La brisa de la calle se llevó un poco el olor a la pizza de carne que estaban comiendo su padre, Haymitch y el resto de sus hermanos mientras veían el partido de béisbol en la tele de la salita.

Gale levantó una ceja.

—Deja de remolonear, Catnip.

Ella se estaba inspeccionando las cortas uñas que había dejado de morderse hacía poco tiempo.

—¿Quién iba a adivinar que Cato atraparía la liga?

—el mayor de sus cuatro hermanos parecía ser un soltero empedernido.

— Yo —dijo Gale—. El virus del matrimonio se ha cebado con él.

Katniss frunció el ceño. Cato casi había derribado al adolescente que tenía delante para asegurarse el trofeo.

— Apuesto que pensó que podría intentarlo con una de las damas de honor.

Gale movió la cabeza.

— Hermanita, ya estás tratando de incumplir una apuesta... Paga.

Ella se mordió los labios. Con veintiocho años, Gale era el que más cerca estaba de los veinticuatro de Katniss, y normalmente era el más amable.

—Gale, por favor —suplicó ella, intentando tocar su fibra sensible de hermano mayor. Estaba claro que había aprendido mucho siendo la pequeña de la familia—, luego tengo que ir de compras...

El no cambió su expresión. Después hizo un gesto y alargó aún más la mano:

— Los cincuenta. Probablemente los necesitaré para el regalo de boda de Cato.

Katniss intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo que de Cato? Si vamos a hablar de bodas, creo que ya me toca a mí.

Los ojos de Gale se abrieron como platos y dejó caer la mano.

—¿Que te toca qué?

Katniss no había planeado ponerse a pensar en voz alta, pero al menos Gale parecía haberse olvidado del asunto de los cincuenta dólares que desearía no deberle.

—El mes pasado me tocó ser dama de honor, ayer Madge Undersee me obligó a meterme en ese traje y se casó, y mi mejor amiga Johanna dirá «sí, quiero» el mes que viene. ¡«Yo» tengo que ser la siguiente!

— ¡«Tú» tienes que estar de broma!

Molesta, Katniss se metió las manos en los bol sillos de los vaqueros.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo?

:

Gale suspiró.

—Aparte de lo absurdo de desear verte metida en un infierno de idilio, está el pequeño detalle de que hace... ¿años? que no tienes una cita.

Tal vez ese pequeño detalle hacía perder validez a su reclamación de ser la siguiente.

— Voy a cambiar todo eso —dijo ella con tozudez.

Gale cruzó los brazos y meneó la cabeza.

— ¡De verdad! —insistió Katniss.

—Vale, entonces... —dijo él sonriendo— tengo otra apuesta para ti.

La sonrisa intrigante de Gale produjo a Katniss un ligero escalofrío. Otra de las cosas que implicaba el crecer entre hermanos era que daba a una mujer un fuerte sentimiento competitivo.

—¿Doble o nada?

—Vale. Cien dólares a que no puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó extrañada. No podía adivinar lo que Gale, que había estado de un humor muy extraño los dos últimos meses, escondía bajo la manga, pero le gustaba la idea de poder recuperar su dinero.

—Te apuesto a que no puedes conseguir un proyecto matrimonial firme para... —se detuvo y después chascó los dedos— para la próxima boda a la que asistas como dama de honor.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa?

El rostro de Gale se ensombreció.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez sea hora de que nos busquemos una vida propia.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

—Puff —dijo él — . Olvídalo. Tú pásame mis cincuenta dólares.

—No, ¡espera! —mientras pensaba, Katniss repiqueteaba con las uñas sobre la encimera de la cocina—. ¿No tendría que pagarte ahora?

—No. Pero cuando no tengas acompañante en la boda de Johanna a finales de mes, me deberás cien.

Aquello le dolió. El que asumiera de antemano que perdería la apuesta no le sentó nada bien a una mujer que había peleado mucho con sus cuatro hermanos durante los veinticuatro últimos años.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Si voy a la boda de Johanna con una pareja seria, ¿se cancelaría mi deuda?

Gale afirmó con la cabeza. Esa seguridad hizo, que Katniss se sintiera aún más determinada en su propósito.

¿La pequeña Catnip Everdeen a la caza de marido? Al otro lado de la puerta abierta, Peeta Mellark quedó fulminado por la idea.

Por supuesto, ella ya debía haber dejado la infancia tras los doce años que habían pasado desde que él se fue, pero Peeta no se podía resistir al hábito de años rescatándola de las trampas de sus hermanos, y aquello parecía otra de esas trampas.

Para evitar que sellaran la apuesta, Peeta golpeó el marco de la puerta con los nudillos. Gale, a quien podía ver perfectamente de perfil, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Peeta, viejo amigo! ¡ya estás aquí!

Peeta alargó su mano para agarrar la que Cario le tendía.

—Y listo para instalarme. He pasado sólo a saludar y a recoger las llaves.

— ¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces aquí, y de qué llaves ha blas?— dijo Katniss, interrumpiendo la charla.

Peeta la miró por primera vez. Ella no había crecido mucho, seguía siendo menuda aunque no podía apreciar bien sus rasgos, ensombrecidos por la visera de la gorra. Suspiró de satisfacción: con todas las vueltas que daba la vida, había una cosa que no había cambiado,lo hermosa que era Katniss.

La hermanita pequeña traviesa que nunca tuvo.

Kat—dijo él, agachándose ligeramente para mirar por debajo de la visera y ver con más claridad como había cambiado en aquellos años.

Ella dejó de mirarlo rápidamente y volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Gale sonrió.

— ¿No te lo había dicho? Peeta ha vuelto a San Diego. Me crucé con él en la Fiscalía del Distrito.

Se va a quedar en el apartamento siete hasta que encuentre un lugar definitivo para vivir.

La coleta de Katniss bailó por detrás de la gorra cuando sacudió la cabeza.

— Haymitch no me había dicho nada. Gale se encogió de hombros.

—Has estado muy ocupada con el lío de la boda — se frotó las manos —. Lo que me recuerda, Catnip...

— ¿Eso que huelo es pizza? —interrumpió Peeta, en un nuevo intento de detener el trato.

Recordaba otra apuesta entre los Everdeen muchos años antes. Los hermanos de Katniss habían apostado si su hermanita, que les seguía a todas partes, lloraría cuando no la permitieran ir a una excursión en bici sólo para chicos. Incapaz de soportar la idea de las lágrimas de la niña, Peeta volvió para buscarla. Le enjugó las lágrimas de la cara y la montó en la barra de su bici, donde ella se acomodó muy digna, como una princesita.

Ella señalaba otra puerta.

—Están todos en la salita con Haymitch: Cato, Finnick y Thresh.

Peeta esbozó una sonrisa. Todo seguía en su sitio, donde lo había dejado. La decisión de volver a su ciudad había sido la correcta. Habían pasado dieciocho meses desde la muerte de Delly, y era hora de rehacer su vida.

Los Everdeen eran la familia apropiada para ayudarlo a conseguirlo. Los cuatro chicos habían sido casi los suyos mientras crecían juntos. Y Kat...

—¿Qué decías, Gale? —dijo ella.

... era demasiado pequeña como para salir con ella.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? —preguntó, inten tando desviar la conversación de nuevo.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Los suficientes para hacer lo que quiero, cuando quiero. Hecho, hermano.

—Gale va a perder —dijo Johanna, la mejor amiga de Katniss, deteniéndose en un pasillo de los grandes almacenes para señalar un pañuelo—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has aceptado esa apuesta?

Katniss se obligó también a tocar el pañuelo. No es que le interesara en absoluto, pero se había pro puesto empezar a tomar ejemplo de Johanna. A su amiga, que estaba comprometida y se casaría dentro de un mes, nunca le habían faltado novios.

— Acepté porque la apuesta me hará actuar para hacer algo.

— ¿Hacer algo?

— Algo para tener la vida de la que Gale habló.

Johanna se dio la vuelta y miró a Katniss con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Llevo años diciéndote que necesitabas tener tu propia vida.

—Lo sé, lo sé... es sólo que...

—Que trabajas para tu padre. Que tu padre se en carga de gestionar apartamentos ocupados principal mente por gente mayor. Que no tienes muchas oportu nidades de conocer hombres. Que no sabes qué hacer para atraerlos. Que no sabes vestirte —Johanna había dicho todo aquello sin respirar, pero en ese punto se de tuvo—. ¿Sigo?

Katniss sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—¿Te estás olvidando de la tía Octavia?

Johanna afirmó con la cabeza, y el delicado aroma de su perfume llegó hasta Katniss.

— ¿Cómo voy a olvidarla? Desde que tu madre murió cuando tenías dos años, la única mujer de tu familia ha sido la tía Octavia.

Katniss golpeó un expositor de cristal.

— Ya está bien.

— Bueno —dijo Johanna — , te diré que llevo desde que teníamos catorce años deseando poder hacer algo contigo.

Johanna tenia el cabello negro y largo. Incluso en vaqueros y camisa blanca, como en ese momento, siempre estaba guapa y arreglada. Aquel olor llegó de nuevo a Katniss... Y Johanna siempre llevaba perfume.

Katniss suspiró y revisó su ropa. Levi's, de Gale con trece años. No podía recordar si su camiseta era heredada también, pero anunciaba piezas de coche. Su habitual gorra de béisbol se había quedado en el coche, pero se había recogido el pelo en una simple coleta.

Una de sus deportivas tenía un agujero en la puntera, y el cordón de la otra se había roto dos veces y tenía otros tantos nudos.

—Tal vez deba ahorrarme algunas preocupaciones y darle a Gale esos cien dólares ya.

Johanna tomó otro pañuelo del mostrador y lo puso bajo la barbilla de Katniss.

— ¡Ni en broma! Tú saca la tarjeta de crédito y yo haré el resto —masculló ella—. ¿Te gusta el color rosado?

¿Rosado? ¿Qué color exactamente era el rosado y en qué se diferenciaba del rosa?, se preguntó Katniss.

—Johanna...

—¿No querías buscarte una vida propia? En efecto.

Quería encontrar su vida. El día anterior, delante del altar y llevando un vestido, incluso siendo feo, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido femenina, y sola también.

—Quiero arreglarme para cenar a la luz de las velas, que un hombre abra la puerta para mí, y sentir corazón palpitar cuando tome mi mano —susurre ella—. Y hablando de corazones palpitantes... —Katniss contuvo el aliento— adivina quien ha vuelto a la ciudad...

El se había colado en sus pensamientos de la mis ma manera que había entrado en casa de su padre; alto, el pelo rubio y esos evocadores y brillantes ojos azules.

Johanna estaba examinando la etiqueta de un pañuelo de seda.

— Peeta Mellark.

— ¡Ya lo sabías!

— Alguien de la pandilla se lo dijo a Marvel. Se ha incorporado a la Fiscalía del Distrito.

El prometido de Johanna, Marvel, solía salir con el mismo grupo de sus hermanos y Peeta. Katniss tragó saliva y se miró las uñas como si nada.

— ¿Por qué crees que ha vuelto?

— Por amor. -¿Qué?

Johanna levantó las cejas.

— ¿No crees? Para recuperarse de él. Cuando aquel coche mató a Delly, ella llevaba el anillo de com promiso que le había regalado Peeta.

«Es verdad», se recordó Katniss a sí misma. Era consciente de que Peeta ahora estaba aún más lejos de su alcance que años atrás, cuando ella era una niña de doce años y él un adolescente a punto de entrar en la universidad.

Con un suspiro tomó el pañuelo que le tendía Johanna y se lo acercó a la cara. Buscó un espejo a su alrededor. Era rosado... ¿le gustaba? Realmente no lo sabía, pero había que empezar por algún sitio.

— ¿Por qué hago esto? —murmuró, invadida por la duda en un instante.

— Porque quieres enamorarte —dijo Johanna con firmeza.

No tenía ningún sentido el intentar negarlo.

Con determinación férrea, Katniss relegó a Peeta Mellark al montón de hombres inapropiados en su vida denominado «Hermanos y otros».

¿Enamorarme? —repitió ella, afirmando ¡ y con todos los accesorios!

Peeta lanzó una cerveza casi fría a las manos de Gale. En medio del partido de béisbol, Gale, sus tres hermanos y su padre habían ayudado a Peeta a descargar su Jeep y el remolque que había alquilado para llevar sus cosas desde San Francisco. El apartamento siete, el de Peeta, estaba al lado del de Gale, que a su vez estaba al lado del de Katniss, y este al lado del de su padre. Los cuatro vivían en uno de los bloques de apartamentos que poseía y gestionaba la familia Everdeen. Aunque según Gale, el negocio lo llevaban entre Catnip y su padre.

El hermano mayor de los Everdeen, Cato, era abogado y trabajaba en un bufete, Finnick se dedicaba a la construcción, Thresh era policía y Gale detective de la policía. A sus treinta años, Peeta estaba en medio de ellos en cuanto a edad, pero siempre se había sentido más cerca de Gale, y ahora que había empezado a trabajar en la Fiscalía, también trataría asuntos de trabajo con él.

— Chicos, les debo una —dijo Peeta abriendo su cerveza. Los otros cuatro hombres ya se habían marchado.

Gale se llevó la botella a los labios e hizo una mueca.

— Lo que me debes es una fría —levantó la botella e inspeccionó la etiqueta — . Tendríamos que haber guardado esto en la nevera lo primero en lugar de ha cerlo al final.

— Sí —Peeta tomó un trago—. les compensaré con una cena el fin de semana que viene. A Kat también.

Peeta no sabía por qué había mencionado su nombre.

Bueno, sí lo sabía. Seguía teniendo esa apuesta en la cabeza. Tal vez Gale confesara toda la historia y le explicara su punto de vista.

En lugar de eso, Gale sólo emitió un gruñido.

Peeta volvió a intentarlo mientras tomaba una caja de zapatos. En un lado de la caja se podía leer «Cartas».

—Recibí una invitación antes de marcharme de San Francisco —agitó la caja—. ¿Marvel and Johanna, eh?

Aparentemente aquella boda era el plazo final de la apuesta de Gale y Katniss.

Gale cerró los ojos y tomó un trago largo de cerveza.

—Así es —su voz parecía lejana y ronca. Se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a juguetear con el mando a distancia de la televisión.

Petta lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Gale tenía la mirada fija en el televisor y gruñó una vez más.

Esa respuesta era suficiente para Peeta. Por alguna razón, el buen humor habitual de Gale había desapa recido y no parecía que él fuera a explicar el motivo. Peeta se encogió de hombros. Él también tenía cam bios de humor y no hablaba mucho de la razón por la que se había molestado.

Pero seguía sin saber nada de la apuesta.

Demonios, ¿por qué le molestaba? Ella tenía el doble de años que la última vez que la vio. Y aunque sólo había podido verle la cara durante un segundo, no había duda en que ya era toda una mujer.

No tenía ninguna excusa para meterse en sus asuntos más que del modo en que lo haría un hermano. Puesto que ella ya tenía cuatro de los de verdad, podía pasar perfectamente sin él. En cualquier caso, desde la muerte de Delly, él había evitado mezclarse con mujeres. No tenía sentido comprometer la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Y mucho menos con una persona a la que consideraba una hermana pequeña.

El aire del atardecer olía a asado cuando Peeta se cruzó con Katniss en el aparcamiento del edificio.

Ella casi no podía con todas las bolsas que llevaba. La gorra volvía a ensombrecerla los ojos.

Un hermano hubiera dejado que su hermana se las apañara por sí misma, pero Peeta la liberó de la carga todo lo que pudo.

Una tímida sonrisa brilló en su cara. — Mi héroe —dijo ella suavemente, y después abrió el camino hacia su apartamento, abrió la puerta y dio la luz de la entrada. Después colgó su gorra en un perchero al lado de la puerta.

Peeta se detuvo, abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Katniss? —por un momento creyó haber seguido a otra mujer a su casa.

Ahora podía verla con claridad. El pelo oscuro que antes llevaba recogido en una coleta, acariciaba ahora sus hombros y brillaba de tal modo que él pensó que tal vez pudiera ver su reflejo en él. La cara que enmarcaba era muy parecida a la que recordaba, y a la vez muy distinta.

La sonrisa a medias de Katniss vaciló. — Soy yo.

Con un nuevo peinado, pero sigo siendo yo.

Pero no era ella. La Katniss que Peeta guardaba entre sus recuerdos era una niña pequeñaja con ojos grises y naricita respingona. Aquella Katniss, aún tenía los ojos grises, y una naricita graciosa.

Pero ahora tenía unos pómulos preciosos, la piel dorada y unos labios exuberantes como una fruta madura, listos para ser besados.

«Maldición». Seguía allí de pie, con los brazos cargados de paquetes y sin poder articular una frase coherente.

Ella le salvó girándose y conduciéndolo al salón.

Peeta prefería esta otra perspectiva, en vaqueros y camiseta, en la que reconocía a la chica de sus recuerdos.

Ella miró hacia atrás y carraspeó ligeramente.

—Todavía no te he dado la bienvenida, ¿verdad?

No, se había marchado al poco de entrar él.

— Dijiste que tenías que ir a algún sitio.

Ella le indicó con un gesto una silla y él dejó allí su carga.

— Tenía trabajo que hacer —dijo ella—. Ir de compras.

El esbozó una sonrisa. Pocas mujeres pensarían en ir de compras como un «trabajo». Después se dio cuenta de que tal vez estuviera trabajando para ganar la apuesta.

No le gustaba el modo en que eso le molestaba, ¿no había decidido no involucrarse en ello?

—Bueno, me marcho —dijo él, bruscamente, en caminándose hacia la puerta.

El rápido movimiento hizo que la montaña de bolsas se tambalease sobre la silla. La bolsa que estaba encima se cayó y su contenido, algunas cosas envueltas en papel de seda y una cajita, se desparramó por el suelo.

Ambos se agacharon para recogerlo. Ella lo miró por encima de aquel desorden mientras una sonrisita se dibujaba en aquella nueva boca suya.

¿ Te acuerdas de la vez que me llevaste al centro comercial?

Y de repente, él se acordó. Ella quería comprarse algo para la fiesta de fin de sexto curso. Sus hermanos habían protestado y gruñido hasta que Peeta se ofreció a llevarla. Y después, de algún modo, ella se las apañó para llevarle «de compras», haciéndole entrar en aquellas tiendas claustrofóbicas que olían a chicle y a laca.

Ahora ella lo miraba, frotándose las manos contra los pantalones en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo.

— Esto... ¿tienes algo importante que hacer ahora? Por precaución, él dio un paso atrás.

—Creo que tengo que irme. Tengo que... —mien tras la miraba a los ojos no podía pensar en nada más que hacer excepto seguir mirándola.

Katniss levantó las cejas.

—¿De verdad? Vaya. Esperaba poder enseñarte mis compras de hoy para que me dieras tu opinión. Me he pasado un poco con la tarjeta de crédito y estoy un poco nerviosa.

Peeta casi emitió un quejido. Se suponía que iba a mantener las distancias.

—¿Y porqué yo?

Ella sonrió.

— Porque tú eres perfecto. Una persona interesada mente desinteresada.

Él sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararse. —¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

— Que puedo convencerte para que te quedes, y cuando te pregunte si te gusta algo, independiente mente de lo que te parezca, dirás que sí —su sonrisa creció aún más.

Peeta sintió una oleada de calor que lo invadía.

—Tal vez sería mejor ir a buscar a Gale —en beneficio de los dos —. O a Cato. Creo que sigue en casa de tu padre. O mejor a los tres. Katniss frunció el ceño.

— Si uno sólo de los hombres de mi familia hubiera tenido una pizca de buen gusto, ¿crees que tendría este aspecto?

Separó los brazos del cuerpo y Peeta la miró. Como ya había visto antes, llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta.

—¿Y qué? Estás bien —intentaba buscar una palabra apropiada—. Práctico

—Práctico —repitió ella. Se volvió y siguió amon tonando sus compras — . ¿Lista para cambiar una rueda pinchada si tuviera que hacerlo?

—Para jugar a los bolos, tal vez.

— ¿Tan mal estoy? —se quejó ella.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo malo. A Katniss ya no debían gustarle los bolos, aunque había ido miles de veces de pequeña.

— Una rueda, entonces —dijo él apresuradamen te—. Perfecta para cambiar una rueda.

Katniss suspiró.

— Me parece que no ha sido un gasto inútil. Aunque él no quería involucrarse, tampoco había

Querido herir sus sentimientos.

—Me voy ya —dijo él, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ella estaba desenvolviendo uno de los paquetes del montón, algo suave y sedoso. Antes de que él llegara a la puerta, ella se volvió hacia él y se lo enseñó:

— ¿Qué te parece esto?

Se quedó paralizado. Katniss había puesto contra su cuerpo un sweater de punto sin mangas de color rosa claro.

—Es cachemir —dijo ella—. ¿Te gusta el color?

Hacía juego con el color de sus mejillas y de sus labios. Cuando se ajustó la prenda con la mano, hizo más evidente aún la dulce curva de su pecho y su fina cintura.

Katniss tenía un cuerpo muy tentador.

Peeta inmediatamente sintió deseos de golpearse a sí mismo. Era Kat, a la que él consideraba su «hermana».

«Ya no», susurró un diablillo en su interior.

«Sí», insistió él. Después de la muerte de Delly ya no buscaba a nadie más.

Katniss debió tomar su silencio como una afirmación, porque empezó a sacar ropa de las bolsas y a ex tenderla en el sofá. Faldas cortas y camisetas ajustadas en toda la gama de azules y rosas.

Cuando vació la última bolsa, lo miró:

-¿Y bien?

Desearía haberse ido veinte minutos antes.

— ¡Espera! ¡No digas nada aún! —ella rebuscó en la última bolsa para sacar un pulverizador de perfume.

La habitación se llenó de una esencia suave y seductora. Picante y dulce. Peeta se imaginó esa esencia sobre la piel de Katniss.

— ¿Qué te parece? Como hombre, quiero decir.

¿Te...? ¿Te dice algo?

—¿Qué si me dice algo? —aquello le parecía una peligrosa llamada.

Ella enrojeció.

—No a ti, no quería decir... siento ofenderte, ya sé que la muerte de Delly... que tú...

— No pasa nada.

Sus mejillas volvieron a su color habitual. —Te pregunto tu opinión. Yo soy una chica de vaqueros y camisetas anchas. ¿Estaré bien con esta ropa? Él sabía que lo que ella estaba realmente preguntando era que si, con esas cosas, encontraría un hombre.

Un hombre con el que ganar la apuesta. Y después de aquel gasto, no parecía que le fuera a quedar mucho para pagar a Gale los cien dólares si perdía.

Aun así, Peeta no se imaginaba a Katniss poniéndo se falda para nadie, pero...

Para nadie.

Nada de aquello era asunto suyo.

Desde luego, Gale era idiota por haber organizado aquello, pero Katniss parecía más que contenta con todo el asunto de la apuesta. Eso tampoco le gustaba.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo ella impaciente —. Dime qué te parece claramente.

El sacudió la cabeza mientras echaba un vistazo a la oleada de sensualidad extendida sobre el sillón.

— Los hombres no tendrán escapatoria.

La sonrisa de Katniss no podía brillar más.

—Gracias, Peeta —su expresión se volvió traviesa—.

Podrás comprobarlo mañana por la noche.

«Oh, no». Era lo último que quería. Quería estar fuera de los asuntos de los Everdeen, de los asuntos de Katniss.

—Vamos a salir todos juntos. . Marvel y Johanna también vienen.

Ella tendría a sus hermanos para vigilarla.

—No creo que...

—Voy a ponerme esto —sacó un vestido ligero y ajustado del montón. Era violeta, con pequeños puntitos brillantes en la tela, y muy corto.

Por supuesto, había sido uno de sus hermanos el que había empezado con este peligroso asunto.

—Mañana por la noche...

—No tienes nada más que hacer. Venga, te vendrá bien salir, Peeta.

-No...

Katniss le agarró del brazo. Por un momento, él se quedó en blanco. Hacía mucho que no le tocaba una mujer. Más de dieciocho meses y cuatro días.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Katniss.

Ella podía haber dicho «nosotros», pensó él. Podía negarse... pero el «conmigo» le hizo pensar en el vestido violeta que se ajustaría a su pecho y acariciaría sus piernas.

—Sí —dijo él.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

Capítulo 2

RODEADA por la multitud que no paraba de entrar y salir de la sala de fiestas del club de campo, Katniss escuchaba las melodías de rock que se colaban por la puerta.

Se trataba de una cena benéfica patrocinada por dos emisoras de radio y algunas empresas locales entre las que se encontraba el bufete para el que trabajaba Marvel. Había mucha gente y, en un descuido, Katniss se vio separada de los demás.

Poniéndose de puntillas, localizó a sus hermanos Cato y Thresh, que ya habían pedido dos mesas para ellos ocho.

Katniss se sentó en el último sitio vacío, entre Gale y Peeta que, a juzgar por sus serias expresiones, no iban a ser los compañeros de mesa más animados.

Suspiró. No entendía el mal humor de Gale, pero se sentía responsable del de Peeta. Según le habían dicho, seguía muy afectado por la trágica desaparición de Delly; su prometida. Tal vez haberle obligado a salir esa noche no había sido tan buena idea.

El prometido de Johanna, Marvel y Cato estaban quejándose de la falta de camareros. Desde la otra mesa, Johanna dirigía miraditas cómplices a Katniss y después indicaba con los ojos al grupo de hombres sentados de la barra.

«De acuerdo». Ella no estaba allí para preocuparse por Peeta, sino para preocuparse por sí misma y por encontrar a un hombre con el que ganar la apuesta a finales de mes.

Johanna había sugerido ir a esa cena para poner a Katniss en circulación. En caso de que se sintiera insegura llevando un vestido nuevo, maquillaje y tacones, tendría a sus hermanos y amigos como apoyo.

Katniss se inclinó para ver mejor al hombre que Johanna le había señalado. Tenía la edad perfecta y no estaba bebido. Dos puntos muy importantes.

— ¿Te traigo algo para beber? —la voz de Peeta la sobresaltó — . Hemos desistido de esperar al camarero.

— Sí, claro. Una copa de vino tinto —dijo Katniss buscando su monedero.

Peeta sonrió.

— No te preocupes por el dinero. Paga Gale.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos hombres se levantaron. Gale llevaba una lista escrita en una servilleta con lo que quería cada uno y Peeta iba detrás mientras Katniss los seguía con la mirada.

Gale tenía el atractivo que compartían todos los hermanos Everdeen. Un tipo de belleza muy conocida para Katniss, pero Peeta era de una especie diferente. Era muy alto, y rubio. Llevaba vaqueros claros y una camiseta deportiva de manga corta de un color que hacía juego con sus ojos,azules.

— ¿Te gusta alguno? —Johanna se había deslizado hasta el sitio de Gale, ahora vacío—. ¿Quién?

—El peor candidato de todos —murmuró Katniss.

—¿Cómo? —Johanna se acercó más — . ¿Quién?

Katniss no se decidía a confesarse.

—No hay ninguno que me guste... por eso me quejo

La vuelta de Gale y Peeta libró a Katniss de más preguntas. Tras decirle que se pusiera «manos a la obra», Johanna volvió con su novio. Katniss asintió y trató de centrar su atención, obediente, en los hombres de las otras mesas.

La llevó más de media copa de vino darse cuenta de que eran dos mujeres y seis hombres, y además ella estaba colocada entre los dos más imponentes, y que los hombres no sentían muchos deseos de acercarse a ella.

Las sillas estaban colocadas alrededor de la mesa en frente de la banda. Cuando su hermano Cato se levantó de su sitio para buscar otra cerveza, Katniss se pasó a su silla, que estaba en uno de los extremos del grupo. Ese sitio estaba más cerca de la pista de baile y no tenía a nadie a su izquierda.

Un par de mesas más lejos, un chico bastante guapo con pantalones color caqui la estaba mirando.

Katniss sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y volvió la mirada, esperando que él se acercara para hablar con ella o para sacarla a bai lar.

¡Tal vez eso de salir con alguien no fuera tan difícil al fin y al cabo!

Decidió centrar su atención en la copa de vino, pero con el rabillo del ojo seguía vigilando a «Caqui». Este se levantó lentamente de su silla y el corazón de Katniss empezó a palpitar con rapidez.

¿Tenía que mirar hacia él? ¿Sonreír, acaso? ¿Hacer como si no lo viera hasta que no estuviera delante de ella?

— Aquí tienes, Peeta — Cato acababa de volver con una cerveza en cada mano.

Peeta se levantó para tomar la bebida y ella quedó rodeada por los dos hombres de pie, como dos rasca cielos cubriendo el sol. Ante la visión de los dos hombres, Katniss presenció como «Caqui» se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Cato se agachó y le dijo:

— Creo que te acabo de salvar de bailar con un niñato. Ese tío se dirigía hacia aquí.

Katniss lo miró.

— Creo que puedo decirles que no a los niñatos yo sólita, gracias.

— No mientras yo esté delante, hermanita —y Cato le guiñó un ojo.

Katniss creyó ver un gesto de satisfacción en la cara de Peeta mientras Thresh asentía a Cato.

No había pensado en que sus hermanos pudieran suponer un problema, pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran perder la apuesta. Katniss se levantó y se dirigió a la barra, donde estaba «Caqui». Una vez allí, pediría un refresco y esperaría su oportunidad para hablar con él.

Mientras andaba entre las mesas, apareció en el escenario el grupo principal de la noche, y el público en loqueció. El ritmo del rock invadió los pies de Katniss y le hizo tomar una

determinación. Iba a bailar con ese chico.

El camarero le sirvió la bebida y ella se acercó a la pista de baile tomando pequeños sorbitos. Cuando miró hacia donde estaba Caqui, él la respondió con una sonrisa. Su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa mientras él se acercaba. El volumen de la música estaba tan alto que tendrían que acercarse mucho para en tablar una conversación.

Cuando estaban a un metro de distancia, Thresh y Finnick se levantaron de un salto. Thresh tomó el vaso de Katniss y Finnick la llevó hasta la esquina de la pista de baile más alejada de Caqui.

Katniss se despidió con la mano del desconocido, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta.

Cuando el baile terminó, Finnick la agarró por el brazo y la llevó hasta la mesa.

— No tengo quince años, Finnick —le dijo entre dientes—, dame un respiro.

Finnick ni se inmutó e hizo gala de sus mejores modales para retirarle una silla y sentarla a la mesa, de nuevo entre Gale y Peeta.

Katniss tenía ganas de llorar, y lo hubiera hecho si eso no hubiera arruinado su máscara de pestañas.

Finalmente decidió mirar apáticamente sus casi intactas bebidas. Con esas perspectivas, podía abandonar e irse a casa. Una vez fuera de aquel estrecho vestido, se pondría una camiseta cómoda y se haría unas palomitas en el microondas. Por supuesto, era la costumbre la que la había llevado hasta ese pensamiento.

Estaba muy irritada. Miró a sus guapos hermanos y por un momento pensó en gritarles a todos que la dejaran tranquila.

Pero, si realmente la escucharan, Thresh no le hubiera regalado a su última novia una caja de herramien tas para el coche y Finnick no se haría un tatuaje con el nombre de cada mujer a la que amaba y después perdía. También estaba la posibilidad de pedirles ayuda... Suspiró. Seria un completo desastre. Aún recordaba la tarjeta de San Valentín que había recibido en tercero. Sus hermanos habían creído que alentar el romance consistía en perseguir al pobre durante dos meses, y tomarle el pelo a ella durante dos años.

El único que había sido capaz de callarlos había sido Peeta. «Peeta...»

Katniss lo miró y un plan se dibujó con claridad en su mente.

—Me apetece bailar —anunció en voz alta. Sus hermanos se miraron unos a otros con expresiones similares en sus rostros; obviamente estaban esperando a que alguno se propusiera voluntario para cumplir con el deber fraternal. Sólo Finnick, que ya había hecho el esfuerzo anteriormente, pareció no inmutarse ante la petición.

—Quiero bailar country —añadió. Los cuatro Everdeen a coro empezaron a quejarse. Todos odiaban la música country. «Perfecto». Ella miró a Peeta.

—¿Bailarás «tú» conmigo? —intentaba que la satisfacción que sentía no se reflejara en su cara.

No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, mientras los cuatro hermanos suspiraban aliviados.

Katniss sonreía. Con Peeta detrás de ella, se dirigió a otra pista más alejada, donde tocaba una banda de country y así podría seguir buscando hombres sin que sus hermanos la vigilaran.

Los remordimientos atacaron a Katniss mientras Peeta la seguía entre la multitud. Probablemente no le apeteciera bailar y no había podido contarle su plan. Por supuesto no le contaría la humillante verdad, que había hecho una apuesta con su hermano para obligarse a salir de casa y encontrar un hombre, pero le dejaría claro que sólo necesitaba su ayuda para escapar de la vigilancia férrea de sus hermanos.

No esperaba que él la tomara entre sus brazos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y ella atribuyó la reac ción a la corriente de aire que entraba por la puerta abierta de la sala.

Una vez fuera, en la oscuridad, Katniss dudó al dirigirse al caminito iluminado que llevaba a la pista donde tocaba la banda de country.

Una pareja les adelantó.

—Me encanta esta canción, cariño —dijo ella—, ven a bailar conmigo. Abrázame.

Katniss se quedó petrificada.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Peeta tras ella.

Acababa de recordar su sueño de adolescencia. Si Peeta bailaba con ella, si la estrechaba entre sus brazos, sólo con tocarla... su respiración se detendría.

Sólo el imaginárselo la atemorizaba. Era como si hubiese estado ocultándolo en el fondo de su mente desde que lo vio en casa de su padre.

No podía arriesgarse a bailar con él en ese momento.

Con el ruido de sus tacones de fondo, corrió en dirección contraria al patio abierto donde estaba el escenario, hasta llegar a un pequeño jardincito rodeado de rosales y árboles decorados con bombillitas blancas. Se detuvo en el centro, al lado de un pedestal que en realidad era un reloj de sol de un metro y algo de alto.

La voz de Peeta, que la había seguido, sonó extrañada:

—¿Kat?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, y la brisa cargada de una dulce esencia de rosas hizo flotar su vestido alrededor de sus piernas.

No tuvo tiempo de darle una excusa para no bailar con él o de decir algo gracioso sobre su escaso sentido del ritmo, Peeta tenía la mirada clavada en sus piernas.

Una mirada muy masculina que fue subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Katniss sintió una oleada de calor.

De entre sus dientes salió un suave silbido mien tras movía la cabeza lentamente.

— Kat, no, Katniss... ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ella no sabía qué decir.

Peeta se acercó y ella retrocedió hasta que su espal da se encontró con el pedestal.

—He pensado en ti estos años —dijo él—. La niña traviesa de ojos grises y gesto decidido —volvió a menear la cabeza—. ¿Cómo has podido cambiar tanto?

La brisa jugaba con el vestido de Katniss y lo ajustaba más a su cuerpo.

—Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo, Peeta —no podía deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

— He tenido tiempo suficiente para crecer.

Se quedó callado un momento y después soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡No parece que tus hermanos lo hayan aceptado! —No —dijo ella.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo yo?

Katniss bajó la mirada. «Porque quiero que me veas como a una mujer». Se mordió la lengua y no le dio a conocer sus sueños de adolescente.

—Katniss...

Peeta se estaba acercando de nuevo y ella intentó separarse, pero uno de sus tacones se enganchó en la base del pedestal y perdió el equilibrio. El intentó sujetarla, pero Katniss, para evitar que la tocara, apoyó la mano en el pedestal.

— ¡Ay! —se había clavado la punta metálica de la aguja del reloj de sol.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Peeta intentó tomarle la mano, pero ella se apartó justo a tiempo.

— No es nada, sólo un pequeño corte —«y una gran vergüenza», pensó. ¿Cómo iba a considerarla una mujer si se portaba como un payaso?

—Vamos a desinfectarte esa herida.

— ¡Ni hablar! —Katniss se apartó de él y echó a andar hacia el camino principal— Escuece muchísimo. Voy al servicio a lavarme con agua.

Él la seguía de nuevo mientras ella evitaba mirarlo y caminaba apresuradamente para seguir delante.

Su voz la detuvo frente a la puerta del servicio de mujeres.

—Katniss —dijo él.

—¿Sí? —ella se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Allí también había árboles decorados con bombillitas, que rodeaban con su luz a Peeta mientras la sonreía.

—Te has convertido en una mujer preciosa —dijo el.

Katniss creyó que las piernas iban a fallarle y sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. También se dio cuenta de que no era necesario que Peeta la tocara para hacerla subir hasta el séptimo cielo.

En el amplio patio donde tocaba la banda, Peeta miraba a Katniss desde una mesa casi oculta entre la exuberante vegetación. Con una cerveza en la mano, no le quitaba ojo mientras ella bailaba en la pista.

Ella se equivocó en un paso, se rió, se apartó el brillante pelo de la cara. En la penumbra de la pista, su vestido resplandecía.

Tal y como él lo había imaginado la tarde anterior, aquel vestido mostraba su cuerpo como no lo hacían los vaqueros y las camisetas. Las curvas de Katniss eran perfectas, y su constitución recordaba a la de una gimnasta: músculos tonificados y pechos firmes.

Como llamados por su pensamiento, dos hombres se acercaron entonces a Katniss. Peeta apretó su cerveza. Mantendría las distancias.

Después de haberla curado la mano con una tirita que Peeta encontró en el botiquín del personal, ella había evitado su mirada y le había dicho que no le apetecía bailar realmente. El motivo no estaba muy claro, pero él no había insistido.

Aunque Katniss no lo sabía, él estaba al corriente de su apuesta con Gale. Ella estaba buscando un plan, y necesitada estar libre de la vigilancia de sus hermanos para conseguirlo.

Pero no iba a librarse de él.

No, se había asignado la tarea de cuidar de ella esa noche. Cualquier hombre que quisiera a Katniss iba a tener que pasar por su filtro.

Uno de los hombres que se le habían acercado se inclinó hacia ella. Katniss sonrió y le dirigió una mirada misteriosa. Su pelo oscuro acariciaba el brillante vestido y un segundo hombre se acercó a ella.

A Peeta le ardían las entrañas. Maldición. Ella era candida y preciosa y él quería mantenerla a salvo.

— Hola —una voz femenina interrumpió sus pen samientos. Una chica alta y rubia se sentó frente a él — . ¿Está ocupada?

Negó con la cabeza. Con el rabillo del ojo miró de nuevo a Katniss. Seguía bailando rodeada por aquellos dos tipos.

— ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —el largo pelo rubio de la chica le recordaba al de Delly.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pero logró es bozar una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí.

—Acaban de dejarme tirada —dijo la chica. De un solo trago acabó con la mitad de su copa de martini.

La canción había terminado y Katniss estaba aplaudiendo al igual que los dos hombres que tenía al lado. Ambos la sonreían.

Peeta parecía tener la mirada pegada a ellos. La rubia seguía hablando.

—Era un cerdo, pero un cerdo generoso. Ya sabes, flores, joyas —movió la mano libre, llena de anillos y Peeta se dio cuenta de que ya tenía otra copa en la mano.

Ella levantó las cejas, haciendo un gesto hacia la copa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Es vodka con martini.

—No, gracias.

El primer hombre que se había dirigido a Katniss, con pelo largo y vaqueros ajustados, se inclinó hacia ella. Peeta los observaba mientras Katniss afirmaba y sonreía una vez más.

—Como te estaba diciendo —otra vez la rubia—, me tenía atontada. Decía las palabras adecuadas. Todo era perfecto. Incluso me regaló un anillo de diamantes.

Peeta mantuvo la boca cerrada. No podía creer que esa chica estuviera confiando en él de ese modo. No era el tipo de hombre que tenía amigas íntimas.

Katniss volvió a asentir y sonreír mientras el hombre de pelo largo le hablaba.

La chica rubia acabó con el segundo martini en dos tragos y Peeta se dio cuenta de que eran el vodka y el vermouth los que le soltaban la lengua.

— Cuéntame —dijo ella, insistente — . Tú eres un hombre. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Peeta miró a la rubia. Los hombres realmente hacían daño a las mujeres.

Aquel tío podía jugarle una mala pasada a Katniss.

Cualquiera que conociera esa noche podía romperle el corazón. ¿Lo harían? ¿Podrían? Estaba claro que sí.

Él sabía que la vida no era fácil, aunque tuvieras juventud y belleza de tu lado.

Aquel pensamiento lo asustó y volvió a mirar hacia Katniss. El hombre de pelo largo cada vez esta ba más cerca y cada vez se sonreían más.

La mano sudorosa de Peeta apretó aún más la botella de cerveza.

—¿Quién es ella? — dijo la rubia señalando la pista de baile—. No puedes quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Una amiga — ¿le molestaría a ella que se acercara?

La rubia se rió.

Katniss también se reía mientras le ponía la mano sobre el brazo a aquel hombre. Él la correspon dió colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

Peeta se levantó. Sólo se presentaría y le dejaría claro a ese cerdo en potencia que Katniss tenía quien la cuidase. En el momento en que avanzó un paso, el cerdo saludó a Katniss con la mano y se alejó. El otro tío que había estado con ella le siguió.

Ya podía tranquilizarse, ya podía volver a su sitio frente a la rubia para que le recordara cuan peligroso podía ser el amor. O... también podía dar un primer paso del plan que se estaba forjando en su mente para ayudar a Katniss a ganar su apuesta.

¿Por qué no? Por orgullo, por el dinero o por ambos, Katniss estaba decidida a ganar la apuesta el día de la boda de Johanna y Marvel. Pero con un plazo tan corto, una chica inocente podía acabar metiéndose en problemas o pasándolo mal.

La banda empezó a tocar una canción lenta, y Peeta se imaginó a Katniss entre los brazos del cerdo de pelo largo, con las manazas sobre su cuerpo.

Peeta se dirigió hacia ella, que no le había visto acercarse. La tomó por la misma mano que antes le había tocado el cerdo y la llevó hasta la pista de baile. Después la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Dios... aquellos misteriosos ojos lo miraban tan fijamente que él hubiera querido responder a todas sus preguntas. Diría lo que fuera con tal de ha cerla sonreír.

— Parecías... —«perdida».

Querría entrar de nuevo en su vida, como lo había estado años antes, y hacer que todo fuera mejor. Se detuvo un momento para sentir a Katniss entre sus brazos. Respiró profundamente y notó el perfume que ella le había enseñado la noche anterior.

Todo su cuerpo se endureció.

La reacción no lo sorprendió. Había pasado más de un año y medio desde la última vez que había abrazado a una mujer. No quiso asustar a Katniss por una reacción física natural y la apartó un poco de él.

Le pareció oírla suspirar.

Manteniéndola a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, em pezó a mover los pies al ritmo de la música.

Otra vez le llegó el olor dulce y picante del perfume, esta vez junto con otro olor cálido, el de su piel, tal vez. De repente se notó ligeramente mareado por el olor del perfume y el brillo de su vestido.

—Katniss.

La miraba asombrado, como un hombre que tiene en sus manos un tesoro inesperado. Ella levantó la mirada y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver aquella cara. ¿Qué vio en él? ¿Deseo, sorpresa, aquel sentimiento de que todo seguía en su sitio?

Peeta tenía la mano sobre el hombro de ella y las suaves puntas de su pelo le rozaban los nudillos con un suave cosquilleo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Peeta? —preguntó ella.

¿Bailar? ¿Sentirse así?

— Porque quiero salir contigo algún día. ¿Qué te parece?

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

EN la cocina de Katniss, Johanna tomó una servilleta y se limpió las manos de las migas del sándwich.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Johanna con impaciencia—. ¿Qué me estás contando?

Katniss recogió los platos y los llevó al fregadero. — ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?

— ¡Katniss!

—Vale, vale —Katniss acababa de confesar el secreto que llevaba quince horas acunando—. Cuando Peeta me pidió que saliéramos algún día, le dije que sí.

Johanna se quedó mirándola, sorprendidísima.

— ¿Katniss Everdeen saliendo con Peeta Mellark?

Tal vez debiera ofenderse por la incredulidad de su amiga pero, para ser sincera, a ella también le había sorprendido mucho la idea.

—Me salió sin pensar —explicó ella—. Pensaba «de ningún modo», pero mi...

— ¡Tu sentido común se fue de viaje a Tahití!

— Johanna...

— ¡Katniss! —Johanna se hundió en la silla, en actitud de desánimo—. Tendrías que reflexionar un poquito más.

Katniss llenó el lavavajillas con rapidez mien tras pensaba que Johanna tenía razón, la idea de que la Katniss saliera con el guapo de Peeta rayaba en lo imposible, pero había quedado como deslumbrada. La luz de las bombillitas, la intensidad de la mirada de Peeta, la fuerza de sus brazos y el casi doloroso palpitar que sintió cuando él la acarició.

Siempre había pensado que si la tocaba, se quedaría sin respiración. En vez de eso, se quedó sin sentido.

Tragó saliva, y se dirigió a Johanna:

— Ya sé que es como el bello y la bestia, pero...

— ¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! —Johanna señaló a Katniss con el dedo —. Sigues olvidando mirarte al espejo.

— Pero...

—Nada de peros. Peeta o cualquier otro tendrían mucha suerte si pudieran estar contigo. El problema es que Peeta no está buscando a nadie ahora.

¿Por qué esas palabras le resultaban tan dolorosas?

— Ya lo sé —contestó Katniss con sinceridad—.

Pero fue él quien me lo pidió.

Johanna se mordió el labio inferior

—Lo cual me inquieta un poco, pero me alegra ver que no te estás haciendo ilusiones.

Nada de hacerse ilusiones. No tenía ni siquiera una mínima esperanza, sólo que...

— Ya sé que podía haber dicho que no —la idea había cruzado su mente por un milisegundo.

— ¿Y? —replicó Johanna — . Ya sabes que no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo con imposibles.

Era cierto. La boda era a finales de mes y necesita ba ganar la apuesta. Por otro lado, también necesitaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, enamorarse por fin.

—Pero... —Katniss también desconocía la razón por la que había dicho que sí, así que seguía buscando excusas— tal vez pensé que a los dos nos gustaría probar.

Johanna levantó las cejas en un arco perfecto y Katniss empezó a notar un sudor frío.

—Oye, con la experiencia que tengo en esto de salir con hombres, no me lo puedes reprochar —dijo Katniss rápidamente — . Además Peeta... tal vez quiera probar a salir con mujeres de nuevo.

Johanna se cruzó de brazos.

—Mientras sólo sea probar.

—Venga —sonrió Katniss—, tengo ya a cuatro hermanos diciéndome eso. Alégrate por mí, por una vez no me voy a quedar en casa con mi gato viendo la tele.

Su mejor amiga le puso un dedo sobre la naricita y le dijo:

—No intentes darme penita.

—¿Penita? Anda, ayúdame a decidir que me voy a poner esta noche.

Johanna se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Genial! Me encanta rebuscar en los armarios.

¿Dónde va a llevarte?

Katniss se detuvo a tiempo antes de morderse una uña.

—Me dejó elegir a mí y yo decidí ir al centro de juegos recreativos.

Johanna parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Juegos recreativos?, ¿mini golf?, ¿coches de choque?, ¿esas maquinitas que hacen ding-ding-ding? ¿Ahí?

—Maquinas de Pinball, Johanna. Sí, ahí —Katniss se preparó para la explosión inminente de su amiga por su tonta elección.

— Uf —con un gesto teatral, Johanna se pasó el brazo por la frente y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla—. Tenías que haber empezado por ahí. No te imaginas lo aliviada que estoy.

Ahora era Katniss la que estaba sorprendida. —

¿Cómo?

— Cariño —dijo Johanna — , estaba muy preocupada por que Peeta te rompiera el corazón. Pero eres una chica lista.

A Katniss le gustó oír eso, pero no pudo reprimir un segundo:

— ¿Cómo?

—Ir a los juegos recreativos no es una cita —de claró Johanna—, eso es una noche de diversión con amigos.

«Diversión con amigos». Las palabras de Johanna se guían resonando en la mente de Katniss mientras se miraba en el espejo. Con un pequeño lamento se quitó la gorra y la tiró sobre la cama. Vaqueros, deportivas y una sudadera serían suficiente.

Suficiente para una juerga de amigos.

Cuanto más lo pensaba más claro lo tenía; seguro que Peeta se refería a eso. De acuerdo, había dicho que se había convertido en una mujer preciosa, pero eso no quería decir que le hubiera pedido una cita de verdad.

Estaba claro, el pobre acababa de llegar a la ciudad vivía casi al lado. Probablemente quisiera compañía, probablemente ya se lo hubiera propuesto a Cato, Thresh, Finnick y Gale. Incluso a Haymitch.

Pero los jueves por la noche todos los hombres de su familia estaban ocupados con entrenamientos de baloncesto y cosas así. Además había bingo en la iglesia, y Haymitch siempre se llevaba a alguno de los inquilinos mayores y al menos a uno de sus hermanos.

Katniss era la única disponible para «salir» esa noche.

Había sido una buena idea sugerir los juegos recreativos, lo primero que se le ocurrió, en vez de un restaurante con vistas al mar o un picnic al lado de una hoguera en la playa.

Sí, Peeta y ella, dos buenos amigos que iban a pasar la tarde divirtiéndose y jugando. Juegos de niños, no juegos de adultos.

Si iba en deportivas, con sus segundos mejores vaqueros y la sudadera que Cato le había regalado en navidades, le dejaría claro que entendía la relación de amistad, de ser uno más del grupo.

Pensán dolo mejor, volvió a ponerse la gorra. Así quedaría aún más claro.

Se colocó la gorra ante el espejo y se prometió a sí misma no volver a cometer el error de pensar que aquello era una cita.

Sonó el timbre. Con un suspiro final, corrió a la puerta y la abrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, que se le borró de inmediato. Intentó volver a sonreír, lo intentó de verás, pero Peeta estaba tan guapo.

Llevaba mocasines de ante, vaqueros y una camisa deportiva amarillo claro. Su mirada subió un poco más hasta su ancha sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules.

—Hola —Peeta la sonreía con la mirada.

Mientras andaban hacia el coche acabaron con el tema de cómo les había ido el día. Cuando llegaron al Jeep de Peeta, Katniss se vio peleando con él por abrir la puerta. Le costó un momento darse cuenta de que quería abrirle la puerta «a ella».

¡Como en una cita de verdad!

— ¡No! No hace falta.

—Claro que sí —Peeta le colocó la mano bajo el codo para ayudarla a acomodarse en el asiento. Después cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la suya mientras Katniss notaba que se le ponía el vello de punta.

Algo no iba del todo bien.

Muy pronto, Peeta estuvo dentro del coche y Katniss pudo oler una fragancia fresca con un toque de limón. Todos sus hermanos utilizaban un jabón de naranja antibacterias que hacía que olieran...

desinfectados. Cerró los ojos para apreciar más el aroma.

— ¿Katniss?

Peeta la estaba mirando, expectante.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, como alucinada. ¿Se habría olvidado de algo?

— ¿Uh? —le contestó, en una exhibición admira ble de su coeficiente intelectual.

Él levantó las cejas.

Le había abierto la puerta, la había ayudado a sentarse, le había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad... No se podía imaginarse a Peeta haciendo todo eso por Gale, no eran cosas que un chico hacía por otro. Katniss se pasó la lengua por los labios revisando su teoría. ¿Se trataba entonces de una cita? Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a probar si se había equivócado o no.

— Supongo —empezó, con un ligero carraspeo—, supongo que mis hermanos están ocupados esta noche.

Si él era capaz de decir lo que estaban haciendo, ella sabría que había intentado quedar con ellos primero.

Peeta frunció el ceño y la miró.

—Katniss —por su voz parecía sorprendido y algo divertido —, no estarás intentando decirme que nadie te esperará levantado esta noche, ¿no?

Katniss casi se atragantó.

-¡No! ¡Sí!

Las preguntas con una doble negación siempre la confundían.

— No quería decir nada en absoluto —sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Nada de nada.

Bajó la mirada rápidamente y se fijó en sus fuertes manos mientras giraban la llave de contacto. Estaba muy tensa, así que tomó una bocanada de aire para in tentar tranquilizarse. Se sentiría mejor en cuanto su piese cuales eran las expectativas de Peeta para aque llatarde.

Cuando salían del parking, ella volvió a la carga, dando un gran rodeo, por supuesto.

— Creo que lo pasaremos genial esta tarde en los recreativos, ¿no crees? —dijo ella animadamente.

Si él afirmaba con vehemencia sabría que lo consideraba una tarde de diversión entre amigos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

¿Y eso qué quería decir? A Katniss casi se le escapó un quejido. ¿Por qué no se había esforzado más en tener citas anteriormente? Tenía tan poca experiencia que no se veía capaz de interpretar todos esos signos. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

—Katniss—su voz parecía ligeramente preocupada—, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿En qué piensas?

—En que ya tenía que estar casada y con tres niños.

Así ya no tendría que preocuparse por esperas y dudas, ya estaría asentada y satisfecha y... habría per dido la oportunidad de estar con Peeta Mellark.

— Entonces no podríamos salir como ahora —dijo él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

— ¿Quieres decir que estamos saliendo? — Susurró Katniss—. ¿Esto es una cita? —estaba «teniendo una cita» con Peeta en deportivas, vaqueros y sudadera.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

Tenía que haberse rizado el pelo, tenía que haber estado graciosa y femenina como nunca... era el deseo que le había pedido a todas las estrellas fugaces de su niñez.

Un consejero de asuntos amorosos de la televisión insistía en que cuando un hombre disfrutaba más de sus citas era cuando su pareja le hacía sentir como un rey. Katniss trató de memorizar esa premisa durante el corto trayecto que recorrieron desde el coche hasta la entrada del centro. Fue después cuando su instinto se desató, un instinto básico de matar o morir, el que había ido ganando mientras crecía entre sus hermanos mayores. No era instinto de supervivencia, sino un deseo de ganar.

Por eso, casi sin pensarlo, ganó a Peeta en el pin-ball, le machacó en los coches de choque y le arrasó sin misericordia en el juego de hockey.

Hasta ese momento, el penúltimo juego de mini golf, Katniss había olvidado su intención original de seguir el con sejo del presentador y hacer sentir a Peeta como un rey.

Se puso roja cuando pensó en cómo lo estaría pasando Peeta. Si él realmente quería tener una cita, ella Le estaba dando cualquier cosa menos eso.

— Te has parado de repente —dijo él mientras es peraba para que el grupo que le precedía acabase el hoyo dieciocho — . ¿Estás pensando en tu antigua casa?

« ¿Parada de repente?, ¿antigua casa?» Lo que quería era que la tragara la tierra. Entre sus exclamacio nes de triunfo tales como: « ¡Te gané!» o promesas del tipo de: «¡Te voy a machacar!» ella le había contado casi toda su vida, incluido el detalle de la decisión familiar de vender la casa donde habían crecido y mudarse a un edificio.

Peeta le tiró suavemente de la coleta que sobresalía por detrás de la gorra de béisbol.

—Algunas cosas son difíciles de olvidar.

«Genial». Ahora había hecho que pensara en Delly, la preciosidad rubia que sabía cómo comportarse en una cita, cómo hablarle a un hombre o cómo hacer lo sentirse el rey.

—Realmente estás muy por encima de mí. No tengo ninguna oportunidad.

Él la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

A ella le costó tres golpes superar el obstáculo de la escuela, mientras que Peeta lo superó limpiamente a la primera. Entonces ella grito:

— ¡Has ganado! —«el rey», y le sonrió.

Esperaba por fin haber entendido esa cosa de las citas, más valía tarde que nunca.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En su lugar, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el coche. Tras abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a subir, condujo hasta casa en silencio.

Peeta aparcó en el último sitio libre del aparca miento. Apagó el motor, pero dejó las manos sobre el volante, decidido a no utilizarlas para zarandear a Katniss.

Ella carraspeó, insegura.

— Parece que esta zona no está muy bien ilumina da. Tendré que revisar la iluminación.

— Mañana —respondió Peeta escuetamente —. Ahora prefiero tener oscuridad.

-¿Sí?

— Desde luego. -¿Y eso?

— Porque si pudieras ver mi cara ahora te asustarías.

—Es por la mancha de mostaza de tu camisa... Lo siento, fue sin querer... —la voz de Katniss sonaba culpable.

— ¡No! —estaba tan enfadado que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Y su ira estaba aderezada por la imagen de su atractivo rostro mientras lo machacaba sin piedad en los coches de choque, o por esos puntos tan espectaculares en el juego de hockey seguidos de sus elocuentes gestos de victoria.

—Tengo calor —dijo ella.

¡Él también lo tenía! Como cuando la veía inclinar su precioso trasero sobre la máquina de pinball.

Sólo de acordarse se ponía nervioso.

Pero entonces...

— Maldición, Katniss. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — le costaba contener la rabia.

—No... No sé a qué te refieres —contestó ella, du bitativa.

— Sí que lo sabes. Me dejaste ganar en el mini golf. Incluso en la oscuridad, él pudo notar como ella se encogía en su asiento. —No, tú has sido mejor. —Tal vez estuviéramos igualados.

— Eso no puedes saberlo —probó ella de nuevo.

— Ya lo sé.

Ella se encogió aún más, pero él no pensaba dejar la escaparse así.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— Yo... —se dio una palmada en el muslo y él la oyó suspirar—. Ya lo has dicho tú. Te dejé ganar.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— No lo sé. Quería hacerte sentir como un rey, hacer que te lo pasaras bien. Hacer que pareciera una cita de verdad.

A Peeta se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era como una heroína romántica de tragedia. Y de repente, le inundó otra oleada de rabia.

— Demonios, Katniss. No me digas que no sabes cómo hacer que un hombre se lo pase bien, que tus hermanos no te han enseñado nada —malhumorado, se estaba viendo a sí mismo pateando el trasero de los hermanos Everdeen.

— ¡Ese es mi problema! Sólo me han enseñado a ganar, no a comportarme en una cita.

Él pensó que estaba perdiendo el control; las manos le empezaban a temblar y se agarró con más fuerza al volante. ¡Menos mal! Menos mal que no había hecho esa apuesta loca con Gale hacía meses. ¿Quién la hubiera protegido entonces?

—Katniss —dijo él con voz grave — , ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Ella se rió tímidamente, lo que sorprendió no poco a Peeta.

—¿No ganarme al mini golf la próxima vez?

El nudo de su estómago apretaba cada vez más y tragó saliva.

—Exactamente, Katniss, no cambies en absoluto cuando estés con un hombre, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me lo prometes?

—¿Incluso mi costumbre de manchar a la gente de mostaza? —ella intentaba mantener el buen humor.

—Incluso eso. A los hombres no les importan las manchas de mostaza.

—Eso sí que es verdad —se enderezó en el asiento y asintió—. Tengo cuatro hermanos y lo sé.

Y esos cuatro hermanos y su padre habían creado a la mujer que tenía delante. Una increíble mezcla de inocencia, belleza y coraje.

— Katniss —Peeta pronunció su nombre sólo para sentir como fluía suavemente de su boca.

Había soltado el volante.

— Quería que esta noche fuera perfecta —dijo ella con tristeza.

Él sonrió. Con el dedo corazón recorrió el borde de a visera de su gorra.

— Ha sido perfecta, en serio. No lo había pasado tanbien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y tu sudadera ha puesto la guinda al pastel.

Katniss se quejó:

— Yo no tengo la culpa. Me la regaló Cato por las navidades.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te regalaron perfumes o jerséis suavecitos de hermana pequeña? Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Los otros me regalaron calcetines y libros de cocina.

Peeta fue un poco más lejos.

— ¿Ningún novio te regaló «cositas de esas» con encajes y lacitos?

— ¿A mí? —una risa muy femenina invadió el coche—.

¿Quién puede imaginarme a mí con «cositas» de encaje?

Él podía. La sola idea disparó su temperatura corporal mientras apretaba los dientes para luchar contra el palpitar del deseo.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar —dijo él brevemente.

Un movimiento inteligente y seguro.

— Vale —ella dudó por un momento—. De acuerdo.

Maldición. Podía adivinar el motivo de su duda. Una cita tenía que acabar con un beso, y una cita perfecta, con un beso perfecto.

Un beso casto, apto para una primera cita, y allí mismo, mientras él se quemaba por dentro pensando en su trasero e imaginándola en ropa interior.

Volvió a apretar los dientes. Era verdad que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera darle a Katniss las buenas noches del modo en que se merecía.

—Vas a tener que enseñarme ese golpe con giro de muñeca de mini golf —dijo él.

—Tal vez —respondió ella haciendo una mueca—, pero entonces ¿qué me queda a mí?

— Yo también tengo unos golpes que puedo enseñarte — sonrió dulcemente él.

Y entonces, para que ella supiera lo que él estaba pensando, le quitó la gorra de la cabeza, que cayó al suelo del coche. Ella se inclinó hacia abajo.

— Déjala—ordenó él.

Ella se quedó helada y él se fue acercando lentamente. «Simple, casto, cálido».

El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho como una advertencia: «Hazlo bien para Katniss».

Le tomó la cara con una mano y con la otra la atrajo levemente hacia él.

Su sangre ardía, batía sin piedad dentro de sus ve ías hasta llegar a las ingles. Cerró los ojos ante tan dulce dolor e intentó pensar sólo en Katniss. En la confianza que ella le tenía.

«Simple, casto».

Tan sólo le rozó los labios, como haría con una anciana tía, una hermana pequeña o una buena amiga. pero entonces notó levemente su sabor, tentándole irremediablemente. Se acercó más y más, haciendo más presión contra sus labios.

Y aunque notaba que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque notó que su mente le gritaba «¡No!», aunque hubiera podido retirarse, sintió como los labios de ella se separaban.

Su cálido y dulce aliento acarició sus labios.

«Simple».

Simplemente, quería más y más, y nada podía pararle.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y CREO QUE YO ME VOLVERÍA LOCA CON UNOS HERMANOS ASI

yusha

juliper22

patrynachys

johana

Ane-Potter17

Dark Zeldalink  



	5. Chapter 5

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Katniss sabía a algodón de azúcar y su beso se fundió entre los dulces y rosados labios de Peeta.

Debía detenerse y echarse hacia atrás. ¿Hacia atrás? Pero, ¿quién era capaz de resistirse a probar sólo una vez aquella cosa tan maravillosa?

Se acercó aún más a ella, a su boca abierta otra vez y mo vió su lengua suavemente dentro de la de ella.

Aunque, hubiera dado una paliza al hombre que le hubiera hecho aquello a Katniss en su primera cita, él no podía resistirse. Ella emitió un leve quejido y Peeta se puso tenso, listo para dejarla, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba buscando con su lengua, como si estuviera descubriendo un nuevo sabor de he lado.

Una parte de su cuerpo se endureció como una roca.

Como no se fiaba de sí mismo, decidió retirar la mano de su suave piel, pero cuando la bajaba se encontró con el muslo de Katniss, firme y esbelto, y ya no pudo retirar la mano de allí. Decidió dejar la mano, pero pensó que sería mejor finalizar el beso. Y lo intentó de veras, pero cada vez que él sacaba la lengua de su boca, ella lo buscaba con la suya. Esta maniobra le resultaba muy seductora.

Apretó con más fuerza el muslo de Katniss y le arrancó otro de sus suaves gemidos, lo que hizo saltar la chispa de un ya incipiente deseo sexual.

El calor y el instinto se abrieron paso. Él reclamaba cada beso explorando con su lengua la de ella, sus dientes, analizando las respuestas de su cuerpo cuando él le imponía un ritmo.

Ella suspiró, se giró para acercarse más y Peeta se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban peligrosamente cercanos a la calidez entre sus piernas. Unos milímetros más y estaría tocando a Katniss de la forma más íntima posible.

El pensamiento le golpeó corno una bofetada.

¡Katniss! Era Katniss la que gemía contra sus la bios, eran sus muslos los que agarraba.

¡Katniss!

Retiró la mano en un movimiento brusco y se apartó de su boca. Ella lo miró impresionada. Los hombros y el cuello de Peeta se tensaron.

En cualquier momento ella se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado con su beso de buenas noches. En cualquier momento el asombro sustituiría a la fascinación de la cara de Katniss.

— Déjame acompañarte a la puerta —dijo Peeta rápidamente.

Tal vez pudieran llegar allí antes de que se sintieran avergonzados y la situación entre ellos cambiara, antes de que se secara la humedad de sus labios.

Quería irse a dormir recordándola justo así: con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios húmedos y rosados. Diablos, ¿quién quería dormir?

Ella saltó del coche antes de que él pudiera abrirle la puerta y llegó casi a la carrera hasta su apartamento, sacando las llaves antes incluso de llegar a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, se detuvo. Se volvió hacia atrás con la mano levantada. Tal vez estuviera enfadada o tal vez fuera a abofetearlo. Él deseó que lo hiciera.

Pero su rostro era impenetrable y la palma de su mano estaba fría cuando la colocó sobre la mejilla ardiente de él.

—Yo también me lo he pasado bien —dijo, y después entró y cerró la puerta.

«Pasarlo bien». Peeta, preocupado, reflexionó sobre el significado de aquella expresión de camino a su casa.

Al día siguiente Peeta decidió concentrarse en su trabajo. No permitió a sus pensamientos volar más allá de expedientes, casos y comparecencias, y fue un buen día. Un día muy bueno, de hecho, hasta que Gale apareció en su oficina.

Gale lo miró con una ceja levantada:

—¿Tienes un momento para hablar conmigo?

Claro, Gale era detective de la policía y tendría cosas de trabajo que comentarle. A no ser que Gale estuviera allí para hablar de Katniss, acerca de cómo él la había besado como un tonto y de que no había dormido más que cuarenta minutos esa noche.

Pero no era probable que su amigo luciese esa sonrisa si supiese todo aquello.

Gale movió la mano delante de la mirada perdida de Brett.

—El Caso Rearden, ¿te acuerdas? Ayer dijiste que tenías algunas preguntas que hacerme.

Ayer. Antes de que la boca de Katniss se hubiera fundido contra la suya.

Peeta amontonó los papeles que había estado revi sando hasta entonces.

—Es verdad.

Galese acomodó en la silla que había frente al es critorio de Peeta.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? Estás como si una locomotora te hubiera pasado por encima.

—Una locomotora —Peeta sonrió.

Una locomotora que había pasado por encima de sus buenas intenciones.

Meneando la cabeza, Gale entrecerró los ojos.

—Una locomotora «femenina», diría yo. Creo que reconozco esa mirada.

Peeta no iba a contarle eso al hermano de Katniss.

—Huh —musitó él sin dar más detalles.

— Vale, vale —Gale levantó las manos — . No preguntaré más, pero después de lo de Delly... —carraspeó ligeramente— ¿no habías dicho que te mantendrías al margen de las mujeres?

Mujeres, relaciones, amor. Tras la muerte de Delly, Peeta había llorado a la que había sido su chica desde el instituto. Aunque su luto había terminado, había decidido que no se volvería a involucrar en la vida de una mujer. Podía producirle mucho dolor.

— ¿Peeta? —Gale hizo una mueca—. Espero no haber dicho nada inapropiado.

Peeta sacudió una mano para intentar tranquilizar a su amigo.

—No te preocupes por eso.

— Entonces concédeme un segundo más. Por lo que veo en tu cara, creo que necesitas el mismo consejo que me he estado dando a mí mismo.

Peeta levantó una ceja.

—Anímate.

— ¿Qué me anime? —repitió Peeta, pensando en qué habría llevado a Gale a unos pensamientos tan profundos.

— Sí, una palabra necesaria para vivir —dijo sin más.

Tenía que animarse... realmente había estado preocupándose por nada. Se habían besado, un beso muy placentero, pero había sido un simple beso. No había que darle mayor importancia y no tenía por qué cambiar las cosas entre Katniss y él. Si era capaz de mantener su pensamiento alejado de su boca y centrado en la apuesta, aún podría ayudarla. Y sin provocar daños.

Cuando Peeta llegó al aparcamiento del edificio esa tarde, ya había borrado casi del todo el beso de su pensamiento y estaba casi listo para seguir con su plan para ganar la apuesta. Ocupado en guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo y sujetar el maletín a la vez, no se dio cuenta de que los pies de Katniss sobresalían por debajo de su viejo todoterreno rojo y blanco, y tropezó con ellos.

Un grito de: «¡Cuidado por dónde pisas!», salió de debajo del coche, característico y directo.

Él sonrió. Esta Katniss sí era la misma que le había ganado al hockey, la chica que podía cambiar el aceite del coche como un profesional. Esta era la Katniss con la que podía controlar sus reacciones.

Con la puntera del zapato frotó ligeramente la suela de las sandalias de ella:

— Buenas tardes, ¿eh?

Sus piernas se quedaron rígidas. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que él adivinara que ella estaba pensando en cómo había acabado la noche anterior. Lo cual, maldición, le hizo empezar a pensar también a él en ello.

—Ah, hola —respondió ella.

Llevaba unos pantalones viejos y manchados de pintura cortados por los muslos que dejaban a la vista sus largas piernas. Redondeadas, femeninas y morenas. Cuando las miraba, Peeta descubrió la cicatriz que ella tenía en una rodilla, eso le recordó a la antigua Katniss y le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Has tenido un buen día? —preguntó él.

— Sí. ¿Y tú? —su voz sonaba algo extraña. Una de de dos, o estaba teniendo problemas para abrir el depósito del aceite o se sentía incómoda en su presencia. Y todo por culpa del beso.

Decidió ignorar esa posibilidad y se cambió el maletín de mano.

— Oye, acerca de lo de anoche...

Un ruido salido de debajo del coche le interrumpió.

—Estás bien —preguntó él, preocupado.

— Sí, sí, no pasa nada.

Había pensado decirle que se lo había pasado muy bien la noche anterior y preguntarle si quería salir otro día, pero su voz había sonado muy extraña. Si era él quien provocaba que estuviera tan incómoda, si no podían superar aquella explosión salvaje de pasión...

Frustrado, se quedó mirando aquellas piernas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Echarse atrás?

¿Seguir adelante? Maldición. Odiaba tener que tomar decisiones sin meditarlas, pero no podía tener ni idea e lo que ella estaba pensando si sólo podía verle desde los muslos hasta los dedos de los pies.

Katniss - empezó de nuevo.

Los dedos de los pies... se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había pintado las uñas de los dedos de los pies, de color rosa claro, y evidentemente no era una experta. En algunos sitios se había salido un poco.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella, aún debajo del coche.

— Yo... yo —el pequeño detalle de las uñas le había impactado tanto que a duras penas podía hablar.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que otro hombre rompiera su corazón.

— Quería preguntarte si estás libre para cenar este fin de semana —dijo él.

Eso la hizo salir y él pudo verla entera por fin, con la camiseta y las manos manchadas de grasa hasta la correa de plástico de su reloj. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una mancha negra le cruzaba una mejilla. Peeta casi pudo ignorar el color rosado de sus labios. Sí, podían volver a salir, a nadie le haría daño.

En la cocina de su padre, Katniss se secó las manos contra el delantal que se había puesto encima del vestido nuevo. Gale miró con gula a la fuente de picatostes lista para añadir a la ensalada que acompañaría a la lasaña y al pan de ajo de la cena del sábado.

Los dedos de Gale se acercaban peligrosamente a la comida, pero Katniss, atenta, le dio un golpe en la mano a tiempo.

-¡Ay!

Gale le lanzó una mirada terrible.

—Lo siento, ¡no me puedo contener! ¿Es que Papa ha invitado al obispo a cenar?

Katniss meneó la cabeza.

— Sólo Papa y nosotros cinco —se detuvo un se gundo—. Y Peeta.

—Mmmm —Gale se había puesto a inspeccionar la nevera y no parecía que la noticia le hubiera afectado.

En realidad, la que estaba afectada era ella, por su cita... y por su beso. Qué beso...

Debería ser obligatorio por ley que toda mujer fuera besada así al menos una vez en su vida. Un beso primero dulce y después apasionado del hombre con 2l que habían soñado toda su vida. Algunas mujeres Regirían a un actor o un deportista famoso, pero Katniss se quedaría con Peeta Mellark.

Y esa era la parte peliaguda de la cuestión, puesto que no podía esperar besos así de él todos los días. Era cierto que le había pedido una cita, que la había besado y después le había vuelto a pedir otra cita, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera atraído hacia ella, sino más bien que se sentía solo y aún se estaba recuperando del duro golpe de la pérdida de Delly.

Lo único que quería era compañía.

Pero ahora era distinto. Ya no era una niña cuya ilusión era que él la mirara, ahora era una mujer que había decidido empezar a actuar como tal.

Había empezado a usar tacones de vez en cuando, pero él aún seguía fuera de su alcance, así que cuando la invitó a salir por segunda vez decidió luchar contra el impulso pasional que la hubiera llevado a gritar «¡Sí!» y, en su lugar, decidió invitarle a cenar con toda su familia.

Katniss miró a Gale, que parecía a punto de beber un trago directamente del cartón de leche. Al notar que ella lo estaba mirando, se echó atrás y buscó un vaso. Entre hombres, había que tener mil ojos y Katniss pensó que estaría más segura considerando a Peeta como a uno más de sus hermanos. Sólo uno más.

Al principio llevó bien su propósito: cuando él apareció en la casa, ignoró con valentía aquellos ojos tan azules. Cuando le dio la botella de vino que había llevado, se aseguró de que sus dedos no se tocaran, y cuando se sentaron a la mesa, y sus hermanos alucinaron al ver que Peeta le ofrecía la silla en frente de su padre, a la cabecera de la mesa.

Katniss miró a su alrededor con satisfacción a esa gran familia de varones, Peeta incluido, mientras se abalanzaban sobre la cena que ella intentaba cocinar para ellos una vez a la semana.

Peeta, sentado a su derecha, se ofreció a servirle la ensalada, y ella de algún modo logró interpretar aquello como un gesto fraternal.

Entonces Haymitch interrumpió el entrechocar de cu biertos y vajilla para dirigirse a Katniss:

—Catnip, aún no te has quitado el delantal.

Automáticamente, ella se echó las manos a la es palda para desatarse el cordón, y quitárselo, pero se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella. No le gustaba nada sentarse a la mesa con el delantal puesto, pero normalmente debajo no llevaba nada muy distinto. Aquella noche, Johanna la había convencido para que estrenara un vestido. Era Morado y nadie le había quitado todavía los ojos de encima. Cinco pares de ojos grises y otro de ojos azul hielo.

Ella forzó una sonrisa:

—Tal vez me lo deje puesto...

Pero Peeta, le pasó dulcemente el cordón del cuello por encima de la cabeza.

Seis pares de ojos sorprendidos se quedaron fijos a la altura de su pecho.

El delantal cayó inerte de la mano de Peeta.

—Catnip —dijo alguien.

Su hermano Thresh se atragantó con el vino y empezó a toser.

Katniss deseó que fueran niños de nuevo, por que el vino le hubiera salido por la nariz y así todos le hubieran mirado a él en lugar de a su pecho.

Tal y como estaba la cosa, se miró a sí misma. ¿Tan mal estaba? Johanna decía que el vestido le sentaba como un guante, y era verdad, pero el corpiño de tirantes y cuello a la caja ajustaba y elevaba ciertas partes femeninas. No era que el escote fuera excesivo, pero desde luego era mucho más de lo que Katniss se había atrevido nunca a enseñar.

Durante años, los hombres de su familia la habían tratado como a un hermanito pequeño, pero por la expresión de sus caras, acababan de darse cuenta de que ella era una mujer.

—Jo, Catnip... —parecía que Thresh iba recuperando el aliento.

Finnick parecía incapaz de decir nada.

En la cara de Gale, con una ceja levantada, se reflejaban la sospecha y la duda.

A su izquierda, Cato tomó su servilleta y se la colocó encima del escote. La servilleta se mantuvo allí un momento y luego cayó hasta su regazo.

Katniss se la lanzó furiosa antes de atreverse a mirar a su padre. Su expresión era impenetrable, y de repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su mano buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se secó los ojos. Después sonrió.

— Bella. Preciosa. Eres una mujer preciosa igual que tu madre.

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Catnip? —Finnick intentaba seguir la broma.

Haymitch levantó la mano.

— ¡Muestra un poco de respeto a tu hermana! — dijo, mirando con seriedad al resto de los hermanos—. Ya está bien. Seguir comiendo.

Hasta que no oyó de nuevo el ruido de los tenedores y cuchillos contra los platos, Katniss no osó mirar a Peeta.

Él aún no había tocado sus cubiertos. De hecho, ella no lo había visto moverse desde que dejó caer el delantal al suelo. Ella se agachó para recogerlo, pero la mano de Peeta fue más rápida y sus miradas se en contraron.

— Bella —susurró él.

Katniss se quedó sin aliento. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para intentar recuperarse y él siguió el movimiento con sus ojos: «Bella, preciosa».

A falta de una respuesta mejor, Katniss le sonrió.

Él sonrió también y se incorporó.

Para poder recuperarse de aquella mirada y aquella palabra, se quedó agachada bajo la mesa un momento más. Después, decidida, se sentó y se dedicó por completo a su cena. O al menos eso intentó. Porque con el rabillo del ojo veía las fuertes manos de Peeta manejando hábilmente los cubiertos. Nunca se había fijado en cómo agarraban sus hermanos los cubiertos, pero los movimientos de Peeta la tenían fascinada.

Decidió centrarse en la lasaña y la ensalada, aunque con todas esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, había muy poco sitio para la comida.

Probó con un sorbo de vino y después con otro, pero aquel delicioso cabernet no ayudaba mucho en ese sentido. Lo que sí hizo fue darle coraje suficiente para mirar a Peeta una vez más.

Él tenía la mirada fija en ella.

El ruido de la mesa fue quedando en segundo plano.

En la distancia ella aún podía oír las risas de sus hermanos, a uno de ellos pidiendo más lasaña y a otro preguntando por el vino. Aquella melodía familiar quedaba relegada a música de fondo frente al mensaje a toda potencia que provenía de los ojos de Peeta: «Me gusta lo que estoy viendo».

A pesar de que podía estar malinterpretándolo, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera los hombros y el pecho. Ella se dio cuenta de que su reacción no le había sido indiferente. Peeta agarraba con tanta fuerza el tenedor que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y abrió las aletas de la nariz en un movimiento que a Katniss le pareció tan sensual que se quedó lívida.

Rápidamente tomó su copa y apuró el vino que quedaba en ella.

«Un hermano, un hermano», pensaba, intentando resucitar su intención inicial.

¿Pero cómo podía una mujer pensar en un hombre como si fuera su hermano si este la trataba como a una reina?

Cuando por fin acabó la cena, Katniss logró recuperar todo su sentido común y alejarse de los hombres. Les tocaba a Finnick, Cato y Thresh fregar los platos y ella les cambió esa tarea por un lavado de su coche al día siguiente. De nuevo en la cocina, con el delantal y guantes amarillos de goma para proteger su nueva manicura, Katniss recuperó la perspectiva y el control de la situación.

Un vestido no cambiaba nada; la mona vestida de seda, seguía siendo una mona... Y algo así no podría atraer la atención de Peeta mucho tiempo.

En cualquier momento él se marcharía o, si decidía quedarse a ver la tele con los demás, sería ella la que se marcharía a su casa sin más. Lejos de Peeta se sen tiría más cómoda consigo misma.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, intentó no preocuparse cuando Peeta abrió la puerta de la cocina con una montaña de platos entre las manos.

Precavida, mantuvo la mirada fija en el chorro de agua que empezaba a llenar el fregadero. Con un dedo enguantado de amarillo, señaló la encimera:

—Ponlos aquí, por favor —dijo alegremente, espe rando que siguiera su indicación y luego saliese de la cocina.

En lugar de eso, él se detuvo un momento después de dejar los platos.

Ella podía sentir su presencia, su respiración, pero ella estaba decidida a no mirarlo y continuó aclarando platos y colocándolos en el lavavajillas.

Por fin habló:

— ¿Dónde están los trapos de cocina? —preguntó

Incapaz de contener su asombro, Katniss se giró.

— ¡Un hombre pidiendo un trapo! ¡Voy a desmayarme de la sorpresa!

— ¡Bien! Yo te tomaré en mis brazos.

Su cómica cara la hizo reír primero y después ponerse un poco nerviosa.

—No, no. Nada de eso. Tú eres el invitado, nada de ayudar a fregar ni de tomar a la cocinera en brazos.

Él sacudió la cabeza

— ¡Lo consideraría un honor!

¿El qué? ¿Fregar los platos o tomarla en brazos?

Katniss decidió no preguntar, y mientras él se acer caba no se le ocurría nada que decir. Quería alejarse, pero tenía detrás el fregadero reteniéndola. Entonces levantó las manos, como en advertencia, pero con aquellos guantes amarillos el gesto perdió toda su seriedad. Él tiró de las puntas de los dedos de goma y se los sacó rápidamente diciendo.

—Ya has acabado.

Desde luego que había acabado... se había acabado el juego de intentar considerarle un hermano y se ha bía acabado lo de mantener el control de sus reacciones hacia él. Se había acabado el intentar evitar que su corazón batiera con tal fuerza que le hiciera daño hasta en los oídos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos azules; en ellos podía verse reflejada y por primera vez se dio cuenta

de que no era la misma. En los ojos de Peeta se vio como una mujer con un sexy pelo ondulado y una sonrisa sensual en los labios. Este reflejo la llenó de confianza en sí misma. Tal vez fuera así como él la veía, como ella era para él.

Esta idea le dio valor para hacer lo que su cuerpo deseaba y, como sí él le hubiera descubierto las manos sólo para esto, ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

Al principio sólo le tocó la mejilla con los labios, pero en cuanto encontró los de él, el beso explotó. Ella lo besaba con fuerza y él la respondía. Su boca se abrió contra la de él. La mujer a la que había visto en sus ojos le estaba dando un beso verdaderamente femenino. Fue ese mismo instinto el que hizo que ella se acercara más, que levantara una pierna y la pusiera alrededor de la de Peeta.

Justo entonces, cuando la temperatura entre los dos había empezado a subir de verdad, una presencia masculina, de Gale esta vez, hizo que Peeta se separara de ella para después darle un buen puñetazo de hermano mayor en la mandíbula.

_**bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y gracias a todos por sus reviews**_

_en mi perfil esta el vestido de katniss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

ASOMBRADO, en la cocina de Haymitch, Peeta había quedado tan maltrecho por el beso de Katniss como por el puñetazo de Gale.

Hubiera podido reírse ante el cuadro que presentaban los tres en ese momento si no le doliera tanto la cara. Gale como un toro enrabietado y Katniss con los ojos saliéndo se de las órbitas.

Por su parte, Peeta se veía como el malo de la película.

Katniss fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¡Gale! — se llevó las manos a las caderas y sus ojos casi echaban llamaradas mientras miraba a su hermano—. ¡Cómo te atreves!

Él intentó responder, pero su atrevimiento no llegaba a tanto como intentar protestar cuando Katniss agarró a Peeta por un brazo y lo sacó por la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! —intentó detenerla Peeta, pero ella le lanzó una mirada muy decidida y lo agarró con más fuerza aún del brazo.

En unos segundos estaban en la cocina de Katniss, delante de una mesita. Lo obligó a sentarse y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta le colocó con decisión una bolsa de guisantes congelados contra la cara.

— ¡ Ay! — Peeta no pudo reprimir el quejido.

Toda la entereza de Katniss desapareció en ese momento. Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su lado y le dijo:

—Lo siento. Estoy tan enfadada con Gale que lo estaba pagando contigo. -

—Escucha, Katniss. Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

-¡No!

— Sí. Es natural que tus hermanos quieran protegerte — no le dijo que a él también le pasaba a veces—. No debería haberte puesto en una situación tan... hum... incómoda.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron en un instante. —Espera un momento...

— Sólo intento decirte que no debes estar enfadada con Gale, y que espero que aceptes mis disculpas por... bueno... por comprometerte en casa de tu padre.

— ¡Para! — los ojos de Katniss echaban fuego de nuevo y parecían despedir suficiente calor como para cocinar aquellos guisantes congelados en un instante—. ¿Me estás diciendo que lamentas haberme besado?

— Bueno, sí.

Ella golpeó la mesa con las manos. —Esto sí que es el colmo —frunció los labios disgustada—. Ni siquiera pueden pillarme en condiciones.

— ¡Pillarte en condiciones!

¿Katniss? Ella lo ignoró y se levantó de la silla.

—A otras chicas las pillan besándose cuando tienen catorce años. A mí me pasa a los veinticuatro y vienes tú y lo echas todo a perder.

¿Lo había echado a perder? Peeta se cambió la bolsa de guisantes a la frente para ver si podía aclarar su confusión. Nada, no funcionaba.

— ¿Echarlo a perder?

Ella iba andando de un lado a otro, y al llegar al fregadero se dio la vuelta, respiró hondo y a él se le quedó la mirada pegada a la suave piel de su escote. Ella lo miró

— ¿Qué pasa?

Él dejó los guisantes sobre la mesa.

— Cuando nos pillaron, ¿qué es lo que hice mal?

— Aparte de lo del puñetazo —ella cruzó los brazos, lo que hizo que su pecho se levantara aún más—. Pensé que te sentirías avergonzado, tal vez asombrado, pero no que te disculparías.

Al darse cuenta de que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, ella se encogió de hombros y exhaló un largo suspiro de decepción.

—Peeta, por primera vez en mi vida estaba haciendo algo propio de una mujer y además algo... salvaje... y acabas de quitarle toda la emoción.

Él había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había sorprendido ese día: el vestido escotado, cada vez que su pecho se hinchaba al tomar aire, el beso y ahora ese asunto de la «emoción».

— Katniss, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

Ella frunció los labios buscando una respuesta.

—Me gustaba lo que me estabas haciendo antes — su cara se tiñó de carmesí—, quiero decir, antes de que llegara Gale.

Demonios, era una mujer vestida para volver loco a un hombre, y además estaba el recuerdo del beso más delicioso de su vida.

Era una propuesta irresistible.

Sus emociones debieron reflejarse en su cara y Katniss supo adivinarlas. Con un dedo recorrió la línea de su mandíbula.

— Déjame besarte aquí.

Él la atrajo dulcemente a su regazo.

Dulce y pequeña, se acomodó con facilidad contra su pecho y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

Después lo miró y le sonrió.

— ¿Así que crees que puedes mejorarlo? —dijo él, después de carraspear ligeramente.

La sonrisa de Katniss pasó de ser femenina a picara.

—Estoy segura de ello.

El corazón de Peeta golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, sus pulmones luchaban para obtener oxígeno y Katniss era su salvación. Entonces ella inició con su boca la operación de salvamento; primero, recorrió suavemente la zona afectada de su cara, pero no era el tipo de cura que él esperaba. Después repitió ese movimiento con la punta de la lengua, y los muslos y la entrepierna de Peeta se tensaron cuando ella se balanceó sobre su regazo.

Como ya había hecho antes, Peeta la dejó controlar el beso, no porque quisiera que ella tomara la iniciativa, sino porque tenía miedo de asustarla si la llevaba él. Ella seguía experimentando con la lengua, recorriendo su boca, haciéndole cosquillas en las comisuras, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Peeta dejó escapar un leve gemido e intentó abrir la boca y besarla, pero ella rehuyó un beso más profundo y empezó a darle besitos en la mandíbula, subiendo hacia su oreja.

— Gracias, Peeta —susurró, enviando oleadas de calor a su piel.

¿Le estaba dando las gracias por darle placer? Él la tenía agarrada por la fina cintura y no se permitía explorar más allá.

— Katniss...

— Shh —le acalló ella mientras ponía dos dedos sobre su boca—.

No digas nada, no pienses nada.

Necesito experimentar.

Él volvió a gemir. Como un gatito que clavara sus uñas, ella quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar, cuánto placer podía obtener. Quería experimentar y quería hacerlo con él. ¿Con quién si no?

«No pienses nada». Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Peeta, que no pudo evitar chupar uno de los dedos que Katniss había colocado sobre su boca.

Ella contuvo un quejido y él notó que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y sus ojos se cerraban cuando pasaba la lengua sobre la sensible piel entre sus dedos.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron más aún cuando él le succionó el dedo contra su paladar.

Soltó uno de los brazos que le sujetaban la cintura y sacó el dedo de su boca. Katniss abrió los ojos y él no dejó de mirarla mientras le dirigía el dedo húmedo a su propia piel, dibujando una línea brillante en su frágil cuello. Sus pupilas se dilataron y Peeta casi podía escuchar su propia respiración mientras se esforzaba por no acelerarse.

—Peeta —susurró ella, sin que una sombra de duda resonase en su voz.

Él le tocó el pelo con la mano.

—Katniss.

—Bésame más, Peeta —el dulce sonido del deseo.

Él sonrió.

—Todavía no he empezado a besarte.

El gesto de Katniss se hizo más impaciente.

—Lo que sea. Quiero más.

Ella lo hacía reír.

— ¡Eso suena a orden! —Porque lo es.

Él se rió de nuevo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó en la nariz, en las mejillas y después empezó a explorar el camino hacia la oreja. Ella le clavó las uñas en el brazo mientras le succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja, y ese pequeño dolor se reflejó en otro más placentero entre sus piernas. Intentó colocarse mejor en la silla y ella se movió un poco también, hasta que su erección se situó justo entre los muslos de ella.

Él gimió y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Peso mucho?

Peeta no quería que ella se moviera de allí, así que comenzó a recorrer la línea de sus hombros con un dedo para distraerla.

— En absoluto —dijo él, y su dedo se encontró con un fino tirante, que retiró inmediatamente. Por encima de la tela, los pechos llenos de Katniss subían y bajaban con mayor rapidez.

— Bésame, Peeta —pidió ella.

Con una mano en cada uno de los hombros desnudos, la besó y su boca se abrió inmediatamente para él. Cuando entró, el calor de su piel y su fragancia aumentaron su excitación.

Ella gimió cuando él retiró su boca y volvió a hacerlo cuando la besó una y otra vez en el cuello. Katniss tiraba impacientemente de su camisa para que volviera, pero su piel sabía demasiado bien como para dejarla, así que siguió besando su cuello y sus hombros hasta que ella le sacó su camisa ;de los vaqueros y tiró de él hacia arriba.

Su piel lo quemaba allá donde la tocara y sólo se retiró de sus labios el momento que ella tardó en quitarle del todo la camisa.

Ella lo besó entonces, pero esta vez le acarició el pecho con las manos, tímida y provocadoramente.

Peeta notó su sangre arder y su erección crecer más aún, y mientras las manos de Katniss recorrían su piel, así que buscó la cremallera trasera del vestido y la bajó rápidamente, al compás de su respiración.

Las manos dejaron la cremallera y volvieron al cuello para besarla profundamente, y con un movimiento rápido le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura. La cálida piel de sus senos se encontró con la de su pecho.

— ¡Peeta...!

Él apenas oyó la suave exclamación de Katniss. Sus pechos eran redondos y grandes y sus pezones se apretaban contra él como una dulce tortura. Él se apartó un poco y se miraron.

— ¡ Peeta...!

En los ojos profundos de Katniss, sus pupilas crecían al ritmo de su deseo. Él se retiró, deseoso de sostener la plenitud de sus pechos en sus manos, de probar el sabor de sus pezones.

Ella lo miró sin un atisbo de desconfianza.

Desconfianza.

¿No se suponía que tenía que protegerla de aquellas cosas?

Cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, Peeta se obligó a colocarle el corpiño del vestido. Se obligó también a subirle la cremallera del provocador vestido y a retirarla de su regazo con un último y suave beso sobre los labios.

Después se prometió a sí mismo que nunca volvería a tocarla de ese modo.

Katniss se encontró colocada en una silla al lado de Peeta, aún casi sin aliento y con la piel hipersensibilizada en los lugares donde la había tocado él. Su vestido estaba otra vez abrochado y en orden, y lo miraba asombrada mientras él buscaba su camisa por el suelo.

Cuando se lo puso, ella no pudo evitar un leve suspiro.

Tal vez Peeta la hubiera oído, pero no lo demostró, ocupado como estaba en pasarse las manos por la cara y en peinarse con los dedos el pelo sedoso que Katniss había tocado hacía poco tiempo.

—Katniss —empezó él, frotándose de nuevo el rostro y tomando aire.

Ella miraba su pecho subir y bajar y se acordaba de lo duro y cálido que le había parecido cuando lo había tocado. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Katniss —repitió—. No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

Bueno, no le resultaba fácil superar la excitación, sobre todo cuando no había sido ella quien había decidido acabar.

Peeta tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Voy a decir esto y después saldré de aquí. Katniss, siento mucho...

— ¡No! —ella le lanzó una mirada asesina—. No se te ocurra decir eso.

— ¡Katniss!

— ¡No! —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras —

O me pondré a cantar.

Si él intentaba volver a disculparse, su ego quedaría reducido al tamaño de una uva pasa, y eso no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sobre todo cuando aún estaba recuperándose de la pasión que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Se levantó de un salto y dijo:

—Voy a preparar un poco de café.

Entonces fue él quien suspiró:

— Si no vas a dejarme hablar, lo mejor será que me vaya.

— ¿Por qué no iba a dejarte hablar?

— Hum... ¿seguro que no vas a ponerte a cantar ni nada parecido? —dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te prometo que no cantaré, pero me reservo el derecho a empezar a bailar si me apetece —respondió ella, con una cara muy seria.

Él se rió, y por primera vez desde que dejaron de besarse, ella lo vio relajado.

Bien. Lo último que quería en ese momento, aparte de una disculpa, era que él estuviera tenso con ella. Quería saltar y bailar de alegría. Peeta la había besado y la había tocado, y se había excitado igual que ella. Para una mujer que había dudado de su atractivo y que había soñado con atraer a ese hombre desde los doce años, ese era motivo de una gran alegría.

Mientras preparaba el café, Katniss se dio cuenta de que tal vez Peeta no estuviera tan emocionado como ella. La última mujer a que había tenido en sus brazos había sido probablemente el amor de su vida, Delly.

Realmente, Katniss no podía compararse con ella.

Pero si lo dejaba escapar ahora, tal vez no volviera a tener otra oportunidad con él. No había que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que si él había empezado a verla como a una mujer, ya no podía dejarlo escapar.

Poco después, con dos enormes tazas azules de por medio, Katniss sonreía ampliamente a Peeta. Tomó un sorbo de su café con leche y lo miró por encima del borde de la taza. Era el momento de hablar como adultos, de conocerse. Trabajo, libros, películas... in cluso equipos de fútbol.

— Sobre lo que acaba de pasar... —empezó él. Katniss casi se atragantó con el café. -¿Qué?

— Tenemos que hablar sobre ello,

Katniss. —Oh, por favor —su rostro enrojeció — , dejémonos de recriminaciones.

Un gesto de dolor se marcó en la expresión de Peeta.

— No sé si puede ser.

— Mira, Peeta, lo que ha pasado, ha pasado. Ha estado bien —en la preciosa boca de Katniss se dibujó una sonrisa—. Vamos a olvidarlo, ¿vale?

No era lo que estaba pensando precisamente. Lo siguiente que diría él sería que tenían que asegurarse de que no volviera a pasar.

El se inclinó hacia ella.

—Escucha, yo estoy en un momento distinto de mi vida, y... —se detuvo, dudando.

Aterrador... entonces era cuando venía la parte de «no volverá a pasar», y probablemente la acompañara con un montón de detalles acerca de la maravillosa Delly. El corazón de Katniss se encogió pensando que no sería capaz de soportar aquellas palabras. Se levantó de un salto.

— Hablando de otros momentos de la vida. Espera a ver lo que tengo.

El no se opuso a la interrupción y ella corrió al salón, a por un álbum de fotos. Había hecho uno para cada uno de sus hermanos y otro para sí misma las pasadas navidades con las viejas fotos de la familia, olvidadas durante veinte años.

Katniss puso el álbum sobre la mesa.

—Creo que hay más fotos tuyas en los álbumes de los chicos, pero estoy segura de que aquí también hay alguna.

Con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, Peeta fue pasando las páginas. Al ser la más pequeña de cinco hermanos, había pocas fotos de ella de bebé.

— Haymitch dice que todos éramos iguales en pañales — dijo ella, pero Peeta se rió un poco cuando llegó la foto de un bebé tumbado enseñando el trasero.

Su risa se acalló cuando llegó a una imagen de la madre de Katniss, Dalia. En silencio, siguió el perfil de la foto con su dedo y después carraspeó.

—Me acuerdo de ella. De tu madre.

Desde donde estaba, Katniss no veía bien a Peeta, pero intuía su sonrisa.

— Hacía unas galletas con trocitos de chocolate deliciosas y los mejores espaguetis que he probado nunca y... —ahí se detuvo.

Katniss intentó deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Sus hermanos y Haymitch casi nunca hablaban de su madre delante de ella y ella creía que era para que no echara de menos lo que nunca tuvo.

— ¿Y? —dijo ella—. ¿Espaguetis, galletas y qué más?

— Y tu padre tenía razón. Ella era preciosa. Igual que tú.

Afortunadamente, tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared o se hubiera derretido a los pies de Peeta. Tragó saliva.

— Gracias —susurró.

Él hizo como que no la había oído y siguió pasando las páginas de su infancia. Aparecía en muchas de las fotos de grupo: alrededor del árbol de Navidad, disfrazado en carnaval o con el resto de uno de los muchos equipos de béisbol a los que Haymitch había entrenado.

Señaló una foto en la que Katniss aparecía poco agraciada.

—No has cambiado mucho. Ella emitió un quejido.

—Sí, claro. Esa soy yo, con una tirita en cada rodilla y un diente roto.

—Thresh te lo rompió de un codazo.

— ¿Cómo te puedes acordar de eso? Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque nunca en mi vida he oído a nadie gritar tan fuerte.

Estaba muerto de miedo. Tus hermanos se pusieron a buscar el diente entre la hierba, pero yo no podía ni moverme.

Ella se acordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Tenía cinco años, y mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor buscaba el diente, Peeta le había limpiado la sangre y las lágrimas.

— Me tuviste agarrada de la mano toda la tarde.

— ¡Y mientras con la otra mano me tapaba el oído! —dijo él, haciendo una mueca.

No quería que lo considerara un héroe, aunque lo hubiera sido para ella cuando era pequeña, pero en algún momento entre los cuatro años y los doce, esa adoración de héroe había pasado a ser amor infantil.

— ¡Hey! ¡Mira esta!

Katniss miró por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Oh, no! Mi foto del colegio de sexto —aparato dental, un corte de pelo raro, una camiseta ancha de Gale y una expresión de pájaro enjaulado—. Haymitch siempre intentaba que me pusiera un vestido para hacerme las fotos, pero era imposible.

—Espera un momento —dijo Peeta mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Mira lo que tengo.

Después de rebuscar un rato entre tarjetas, tickets y papeles varios, exclamó:

-¡Aja!

Algo cayó sobre la mesa: era la misma foto que la del álbum, excepto que en esta habían escrito: Para mi mejor amigo.

Besos, Katniss. Los puntos de las «íes» se habían transformado en corazoncitos.

Él la miró con cara triunfante.

— Me la regalaste cuando me fui a la universidad. Katniss se sentó en una silla al lado de la de Peeta, medio avergonzada, medio complacida de que hubiera guardado su foto después de tantos años.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Él frunció el ceño mientras intentaba volver a guardar todos los papeles en su cartera.

— Creía que no íbamos a disculparnos...

El montoncito se le escapó de las manos y se es parció por toda la mesa. Tickets, vales de gasolina, tarjetas de visita...

Una foto de estudio de la rubia Delly aterrizó a escasos milímetros de la foto preadolescente de Katniss. Su corazón se paró de inmediato.

—Creía que había sacado esto de aquí —dijo él rápidamente, alargando la mano para agarrar la foto.

Katniss llegó antes que él. Tomó la foto en la mano e inspeccionó el suave pelo rubio, la sonrisa blanquísima, el cuello de encaje de su vestido, la perfecta manicura.

—Era encantadora.

— Sí —dijo Peeta suavemente.

Katniss tragó saliva.

—Ella era todo lo que yo quería ser, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo.

— No sabía que la conocieras.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

— No la conocía realmente, pero fui a la final de béisbol de tu instituto con Haymitch y mis hermanos. Fue entonces cuando eligieron a la reina del instituto y yo estaba en la edad de quedar impresionada por una cosa así.

— Ah. Nunca hubiera pensado que quisieras serlo. Ella no lo miró.

— Te equivocas. No había nada que deseara más que ser elegida reina, o princesa.

—Bueno, está claro que eras la reina de los Everdeen.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

—No, yo quería ser reina de verdad. Reina del instituto, con una corona, un ramillete de flores y por una vez, montar en limusinacon...

— ¿Con un príncipe?

Sí, eso no hubiera estado mal.

Ella asintió. Pero no con cualquier príncipe, claro. A ella le hubiera gustado el príncipe Peeta.

—Qué tontería, ¿eh?

El se encogió de hombros.

—No, sólo sorprendente.

Ella se encogió de hombros también.

—Bueno, lo que no es sorprendente es que no pasara nada de eso. Ni corona, ni limusina ni siquiera una propuesta para ir al baile de fin de curso.

Ella le pasó la foto de Delly y, como despistado, en lugar de volver a guardarla en su cartera, se la metió en el bolsillo descuidadamente.

—No me puedo creer que no fueras al baile de fin de curso.

—Nadie me lo pidió. Para ayudarlos a reparar el coche, sí, pero para ir a un baile... a un sitio al que hubiera que llevar un vestido... —ella sacudió la cabeza— seguro que a ninguno de los chicos a los que conocía se les pasó por la cabeza.

Peeta sonrió, alargando la mano para acariciarla suavemente la falda del vestido.

— Ellos se lo perdieron. Ella escondió la cabeza.

— Yo soy más de vaqueros —murmuró.

Se produjo un silencio, y después Peeta habló:

—Tal vez —dijo, pellizcándola en la barbilla—, pero a mí me gustas tal y como eres.

Al principio se quedó

sorprendida, pero después el temperamento de Katniss no aguantó más. ¿Qué tipo de caricia era esa? Ella miró hacia arriba, a la ex presión de ligera superioridad que lucía en su rostro. Si hubiera tenido doce años, le hubiera dado un puñetazo igual que Gale por aquel estúpido gesto. Entonces procesó lo que él había dicho: «me gustas tal y como eres».

Su ira aumentó. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería pegarle.

Porque «gustarle» no era el tipo de sentimiento que quería despertar en él, especialmente de ese modo tan condescendiente.

Sí, el hombre que más cerca del éxtasis la había llevado la dejaba en ese instante un terrible sabor de boca.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews espero les guste


	7. Chapter 7

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Peeta llegó al aparcamiento del edificio, quemado y cansado tras trabajar catorce horas en un caso que les había explotado entre las manos cuando un testigo había cambiado su declaración. Estaba de mal humor, pero no tanto como cuando vio al hombre que le había golpeado cuatro días antes.

Gale.

Peeta suspiró y dejó caer su maletín al suelo.

— Si va a empezar el segundo asalto, déjame decir te que he tenido un mal día y me encantará desahogar me contigo.

Gale se acercó, se metió una mano en el bolsillo y dijo:

—No, estoy aquí para disculparme —se frotó la nuca con la mano libre —. He estado un poco insoportable últimamente.

Peeta se inclinó para recuperar su maletín.

—Bueno, si vamos a disculparnos, supongo que yo...

—Ni se te ocurra. Catnip me ha leído la cartilla. Dijo que la situación había sido culpa suya y me hizo prometer que no te dejaría disculparte. Insistió bastan te sobre el tema.

Eso sonaba a Katniss. Tal vez el beso lo había buscado ella, pero Dios sabía que él era el único res ponsable del resto. El mismo resto que le había impe dido dormir las últimas noches.

Pero había decidido mantenerse alejado de ella. Lo que había iniciado como un rescate caballeroso se había convertido en algo pasional y lujurioso que no te nía derecho a sentir por Katniss. Ella merecía recibir flores y bombones todos los días y él no estaba seguro de poder prometérselo.

Peeta miró a Gale.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza?

Con Gale con el que podía permitirse pasar tiempo. A partir de ahora, Katniss quedaba fuera de su radio de acción.

Gale pareció relajado, como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

—Me has pillado saliendo. Voy a reunirme con Thresh y Finnick en el bar. ¿Quieres venir?

Peeta abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese mo mento un coche entró a toda velocidad en el aparca miento y se detuvo con un chirriar de frenos. Peeta pudo ver a Katniss riéndose en el asiento del acompañante y empezó a sentir que le ardían las entrañas.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó a Gale.

—Catnip.

Peeta volvió los ojos en un gesto de desesperación.

—Quiero decir el que está con ella.

Gale se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. ¿Vienes conmigo entonces?

Katniss seguía riéndose. Se dio la vuelta y tomó del asiento de atrás algo que parecía ropa, después se agachó. Peeta la perdió de vista; no tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar haciendo en ese momento y el principio de úlcera volvió a dejarse notar en su estómago.

Miró a Gale alucinado.

— ¿A mí me pegas, pero no haces nada si la ves con un extraño?

—No se están besando.

Ya se estaban despidiendo. Peeta vio como Katniss lo besaba en la mejilla antes de saltar del coche. Después, seinclinó, y se puso a hablar con el conductor a toda velocidad, encantándole con su parloteo, probable mente haciéndole sonreír, haciéndole desear ayudarla a ganar la apuesta que había hecho con Gale.

¡La apuesta!

Todavía quedaba pendiente el problema de la apuesta. Si Peeta salía de su vida, ella seguiría buscando a un hombre para no perder su dinero.

— ¿Peeta? —Gale lo miró como si lo hubiera lla mado varias veces sin respuesta.

Con un alegre gesto final, Katniss se despidió de su acompañante y desapareció en dirección a su piso sin darse cuenta de que Peeta y Gale estaban allí.

— Peeta, ¿te vienes o no?

—No —dijo, ausente, dirigiéndose tras los pasos de Katniss.

Katniss buscaba la llave de su casa. Maldito Peeta. Temblaba sólo de verlo, aun después de cuatro días. No sabía si la había seguido o no, pero se arriesgaría: ¡entraría rápido en casa por si acaso!

No quería verlo. Lo había visto con frecuencia en sueños las últimas noches y esperaba que ese tiempo alejada de él fuera de ayuda para «El Remedio».

Johoanna había dicho que eso era lo que Katniss necesitaba. El Remedio. No le había dado muchos detalles de lo que había pasado entre Peeta y ella, pero con unas pocas palabras, Johanna había sido capaz de hacerse una idea y había dicho que la solución era El Remedio.

Cuando por fin consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura, vio a Peeta con el rabillo del ojo.

Entró en casa y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Nada podía frenarla de mirar por la mirilla y, en efecto, allí estaba él.

Peeta, el bello de ojos azules y anchos hombros. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y decidió dejar de mirar para dedicarse a El Remedio.

Con cuidado colocó su tercer y esperaba que último vestido de dama de honor de la puerta de la despensa. Hubiera empezado El Remedio en ese momento, pero Johanna le había dicho que se necesitaba toda la tarde y Katniss estaba agotada tras la prueba final del vestido y la salida nocturna con el resto de las chicas de la boda.

Frotándose las manos contra los vaqueros, se giró para contemplar los ingredientes del El Remedio colo cados sobre la mesa. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Katniss respondió sin pensar.

—¿Quién era ese? —dijo una voz al otro lado del auricular.

— ¿Peeta? — el oír su voz le provocó un escalo frío—. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

— Lo he buscado en la guía.

—Oh —el dulce sonido de su voz casi la dejaba sin sentido — , es verdad.

Él hizo un ruidito sospechoso, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

— Peeta, tengo que dejarte —Katniss se giró para mirar los ingredientes de El Remedio.

Cuando se trataba de quitarse a un hombre de la cabeza, Johanna era la persona perfecta a la que recurrir. Primero tenías que alejarte de él y después había que tomar El Remedio. Katniss creía estar segura de que hablar por teléfono con el hombre implicado no era lo más recomendable.

— Responde a mi pregunta primero.

Tomó la lista escrita por Johanna de la mesa. Había tenido que ir a tres sitios y se había gastado treinta dólares para conseguirlo todo, pero si funcionaba, habría valido la pena.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Peeta de nuevo, con voz firme.

Mascarilla facial de hierbas, loción corporal exfoliante de hueso de melocotón...

—¿Qué hombre?

—El que te hatraído a casa.

Aceite de aguacate para el cabello, una cosa con olor a plátano para las cutículas de pies y manos.

Katniss creía adivinar cómo funcionaba El Remedio: sacaba a los hombres de tu vida sin problemas y te convertía en una mujer de la que sólo un murciélago frugívoro se enamoraría.

—No me has respondido, Katniss.

«Porque estoy intentando olvidarte». Un amigo, tenía que pensar en él como en un amigo. Se agachó y tomó de debajo de la mesa un lápiz labial de cereza que supuestamente te quitaba años de los labios. Ella aceptaría también que le quitara de la memoria unos cuantos besos.

— ¿Qué haces mañana por la noche? —preguntó Peeta.

Katniss primero se quedó boquiabierta y luego se dejó caer en una silla. Otra vez no. —Estoy ocupada —respondió.

— ¿Con qué?

—Tengo planes —«he planeado tomar El Remedio y sacarte de mi corazón y de mi mente».

— ¿Planes con ese amigo tuyo?

Katniss sintió un calor súbito en las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado?

Ahora era él quien no respondía.

— ¿Te has puesto en el mismo bando que mis hermanos? —dijo ella, irritada—. Porque si es así, creo que ya he tenido bastante de esa actitud tan sobrevalorada.

Al otro lado del teléfono, ella lo oyó tragar saliva.

— Lo que yo siento por ti... no es lo mismo que sienten tus hermanos.

El corazón de Katniss dio un vuelco, así que tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué...? — aún no había recuperado el habla del todo—.

¿Qué quieres decir?

— Demonios, Katniss, te tuve medio desnuda entre mis brazos la otra noche. Eso no es muy propio entre hermanos.

Katniss movió bruscamente un brazo y volcó un bote de mascarilla facial.

— Ya, ya —cerró los ojos con fuerza para no acordarse de lo fácilmente que había encendido su pasión.

Él suspiró suavemente, ya que se estaba imaginan do lo mismo.

—Todo esto parece muy peligroso, Katniss. Ella se quedó petrificada.

— Peligroso, ¿por qué? —Por ti —saltó él. -¿Qué?

—Tan pasional, tan rápido —carraspeó ligeramente—. Olvida lo que te he dicho.

Ella no olvidaría esas palabras en toda su vida, porque significaban que el señor serenidad de ojos azules no lo tenía todo tan bajo control como aparentaba la otra noche.

El corazón de Katniss saltaba y batía como si tu viese una mariposa en el pecho. Se agarró al borde de la mesita y le dijo:

—¿Por qué no vienes?

-¿Qué?

—Ahora. Ven y quédate conmigo —quería verlo y sabía, estaba segura, de que él también quería estar con ella.

El silencio invadió la línea.

—Por favor —suplicó ella, sin importarle un rábano su orgullo de mujer ni todos esos consejos de «no ser la primera en pedir» que había oído a sus amigas. A ella la habían educado hombres.

— ¿Qué te parece, Peeta?

Aquellos hombres le habían enseñado que el que no pide, no obtiene. Contenía el aliento, esperando a que aceptara.

—Me parece que no.

— ¿No? —las mejillas y la nuca le ardían de vergüenza— ¿Me estás rechazando?

— ¡No! No te estoy rechazando, Katniss, pero...

Él seguía hablando cuando ella colgó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Ella no contestó. Siguió sonando, pero ya no iba a contestar.

Estaba demasiado ocupada ordenando los botes y las pociones para El Remedio. Johanna le había prometido que funcionaría, pero Katniss no estaba muy segura de ello.

Sacó un libro de cocina; su madre hacía unas galletas con trocitos de chocolate estupendas, pero el tiramisú de Katniss también estaba para chuparse los dedos.

Por la mañana, Johanna llegó con unos bizcochos. Con la conexión psíquica que marcaba a dos amigas de verdad, Johanna se presentó en la puerta de Katniss con un plato de esos cuadraditos de chocolate y nueces que habían hecho famosa a su madre.

— ¡Está intentando sabotearme! —exclamó Johanna. Aparentemente la conexión psíquica entre las dos no estaba funcionando porque Katniss no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba a Johanna, y esta no parecía darse cuenta de que Katniss tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

Katniss fue a la cocina y llenó una tetera de forma automática.

— ¿Quién y por qué? —preguntó.

— ¡La persona que ha hecho estas cosas! Mi madre, que ha pagado un vestido de novia en el que no voy a entrar después de que me coma todos estos bizcochos.

Katniss le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en la espalda y apartó el plato de dulces.

— ¡No te los comas!

—El síndrome pre—boda es peor que el síndrome pre-menstrual —dijo Johanna, alargando la mano hacia el plato—. Necesito comida.

— De eso nada —dijo ella, apartando de nuevo el plato.

Johanna siguió luchando para alcanzar los bizcochos.

— Catnip, algunas veces necesitamos hacer algo malo.

Katniss abrió la boca para responder, pero sonó el timbre de la puerta. Corrió para abrir, temerosa de dejar sola a Johanna mucho tiempo. En el umbral esperaba una repartidora con un ramo enorme de flores silvestres rosas alrededor de una rosa perfecta en un jarrón. Katniss parpadeó varias veces.

—No pueden ser para mí.

Johanna apareció tras ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tu nombre está en la hoja de envío.

Fírmala.

Alucinada, Katniss obedeció, después cerró la puerta y llevó las flores a la cocina. La tetera estaba silbando, así que dejó las flores y se puso a hacer el té.

Johanna la miró.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a abrir la tarjeta?

La tarjeta. Por supuesto. Las flores siempre iban acompañadas de una tarjeta y en ella ponía quién las había mandado. Tenía muy poca experiencia con esas cosas. Ninguna experiencia en realidad.

Se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina y tomó la tarjetita, colocada entre las delicadas florecitas, que temblaban al tocarlas.

— ¡Date prisa! —Johanna sacó la tarjeta de entre las flores y se la pasó a Katniss—. Lee lo que dice.

El sobrecito estaba cerrado.

Aunque Katniss había dejado de morderse las uñas, no era capaz de abrirlo. Examinó el sobre, buscando el mejor lugar por el que empezar.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Johanna tomó el sobre de manos de Katniss y al instante lo abrió y sacó la tarjeta—. Ya está.

Lo siento, decía. ¿Me perdonas?

Peeta quería que lo perdonase.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera decidir si le perdonaba o no, el timbre volvió a sonar.

— Yo voy —Johanna corrió a la puerta y al momento estaba de vuelta—. Más flores —dijo, y puso una cajita pequeña y fría en las manos de Katniss.

Katniss se sentó y dejó la cajita sobre la mesa. Haciéndose cargo de la impaciencia de Johanna, esta vez fue más rápida para abrir la caja y encontrar en su interior un precioso ramillete.

Más rosas, una abierta del todo y dos capullos ligeramente abiertos colocados con delicados lazos de cinta de tul y una goma platea da en la parte inferior.

— Es un ramillete para llevarlo en la muñeca — dijo Johanna—.

¿Quién te envía esto? ¿Y por qué te lo envía?

Katniss pasó un dedo por la frágil cinta de tul. Nunca le habían dado nada así aunque siempre lo había deseado, tal y como le había dicho a Peeta.

— Mira —Johanna señalaba otra tarjetita colocada dentro de la caja.

Sales conmigo esta noche.

A Katniss se le encogió el corazón. El timbre sonó otra vez.

— Esto se pone cada vez mejor —Johanna corrió otra vez a la puerta y volvió a¡ instante —. No eran flores esta vez.

Otra caja, envuelta en papel plateado con lazo rosa. A Katniss empezaron a sudarle las manos y empujó la caja hacia Johanna.

— Ábrelo tú.

— Ni hablar. Date prisa.

Katniss tomo aire y rompió el papel. Después abrió la tapa de la caja y casi se ahoga.

La caja estaba llena de papel de seda brillante y en el centro había una tiara de cristal de Strass. Era la corona de sus sueños, la más brillante y delicada que Katniss había visto nunca.

Incluso Johanna se había quedado sin habla.

Dentro de aquella caja también había una tarjeta: Sé mi princesa esta noche.

A un tiempo, Johanna y Katniss alargaron la mano para tomar un brownie. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras daban sendos mordiscos a los pastelitos de chocolate.

—Es de Peeta —dijo Johanna con la boca llena.

Katniss asintió.

— Peeta, contra el que se supone que tienes que tomar El Remedio esta noche.

Katniss volvió a asentir.

Johanna miró todos los paquetes que acaban de llevar y Katniss siguió su mirada. Las flores, el ramillete, la corona... las dos suspiraron a la vez.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Johanna, con ojos interrogantes.

Katniss, con un bizcocho en la mano, respondió:

—Tú lo has dicho antes; a veces necesitamos hacer algo malo.

Peeta golpeó con los nudillos la mampara de cristal para indicar al conductor de la limusina que se detuviera en el aparcamiento.

Después bajó del enorme coche blanco.

No podía dejar que Katniss pensara que la había rechazado.

Ella estaba en un momento muy delicado de su vida, con esa estúpida apuesta de por medio. No podía permitirse a sí mismo el romperle el corazón cuando era de eso de lo que intentaba protegerla.

Así que tenía que dejarle claro que lo atraía. Con todo el peligro que ello podía entrañar, parecía claro que lo correcto era hacerle ver que era preciosa y muy atractiva.

Aquella noche el plan era darle todo aquello con lo que había soñado. El ramillete, la corona y el paseo en limusina. Parecía evidente que Katniss consideraba que esas cosas harían de ella una mujer. Eso y la pasión de un hombre.

Esa era la parte fácil. Peeta le permitiría ver lo que había hecho con él. No quería ir muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre él. Después la dejaría marchar.

Mientras andaba hacia la casa de Katniss, se prometía a sí mismo que aquella noche todo saldría bien. A medianoche la princesa se daría cuenta de que ella en realidad «era» una princesa, y así podría buscar a su futuro príncipe.

Katniss se moría de impaciencia mientras espe raba a Peeta.

Inspeccionó el contenido de su bolso, se ajustó la tira de las sandalias nuevas y se secó el sudor de las manos con un pañuelo. Por último, volvió a su habitación para admirar el brillo de la tiara que Peeta le había enviado. Allí estaba, colocada sobre un cojincito, brillando como si quisiera decirle algo.

Quería que aquello empezara ya.

No era que supiera qué iba a pasar, pero estaba ansiosa por que pasara. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con Peeta o qué esperaba de él... tal vez hubiera sido mejor posponer la cita hasta que ella tuviera un plan concreto.

Fue hasta la puerta y miró por la cerradura. Peeta no estaba por ningún lado. Incapaz de contener la ansiedad, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Ahí estaba él, andando hacia su puerta.

Katniss se metió dentro rápidamente con un portazo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Eso no ayudaba nada .¡Dios mío!

Aún podía verlo, la imagen le quemaba las retinas. Peeta, con un frac negro que hacía resaltar más el color rubio de su pelo y el azul de sus ojos, provocando pensamientos que las buenas chicas no deberían tener.

Y de repente, Katniss decidió que ya no quería ser una buena chica.

Tragó saliva, asombrada por la certeza. Tal vez no fuera la mejor idea que había tenido nunca, tal vez no era el objetivo más lógico, pero en el momento en que lo vio con aquel frac, le vino a la mente la idea de reposar desnuda entre sus brazos, con una decisión y una firmeza que no había experimentado nunca.

Tal vez fuera intuición femenina.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Peeta. Su primer amante iba a ser Peeta. Tenía que ser él.

Entonces empezó a buscar en su cerebro todos los consejos que había oído o leído a lo largo de su vida. ¿Cómo podía hacer que aquello ocurriera? ¿Cómo haría que la noche acabara del modo que ella quería?

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo situado al lado de la puerta. Era tarde para cambiar de idea acerca del vestido fiucha que había elegido.

¿Podría convencer a Peeta para que descubriera su lado más salvaje? ¿Tendría el coraje de intentarlo?

Peeta se abotonó la chaqueta del frac y después llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Katniss.

Sus labios iniciaron una sonrisa cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse, pero al llegar al final, se quedó boquiabierto.

«Maldición». Nunca había visto nada tan precioso, una mujer más tentadora.

Katniss se veia hermosa con aquel su escote y que mostraba una de sus piernas se via demasiado sexy.

Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, menos un rizado mechón que apuntaba en dirección a sus rosados y húmedos labios.

Tragó saliva e intentó recuperar el control de sí mismo.

—Kat... —la voz le salió muy grave— Katniss — dijo finalmente, cerrando los puños para contenerse de tocarla.

— Peeta —dijo ella suavemente, y su dulce sonrisa le supuso una tortura.

Volvió a apretar los puños.

Entonces se acordó: no necesitaba contenerse. Aquella noche tenía que demostrarle cómo hacía que se sintiera. Como podía hacer que se sintiera cualquier hombre, se recordó a sí mismo.

Alargó la mano hacia ella. La mano de Katniss era cálida y blanda, y el ramillete de su muñeca hacía que oliera a rosas.

Le colocó la palma de la mano sobre su cara.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Creer qué?

Que hubiera crecido, que estuviera allí con él. Que pudiera pasar toda la noche sin ir demasiado lejos. Que pudiera dejarla escapar.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima estos pensamientos.

—La limusina está esperando.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡No!

El se rió, encantado.

—Claro que sí. ¿No habías dicho que te gustaría montar en una?

Ella cerró la puerta tras ella, después se paró y le miró con cara de duda.

—No vas a llevarme al baile de fin de curso, ¿verdad? Porque si es así tendré que volver a entrar para recoger mi corona.

Él volvió a reírse.

—No, eso sólo era un símbolo.

Pensaba ir a cenar y a bailar, y tal vez dar una vuelta en la limusina más tarde.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

—Una limusina —se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla—. Es perfecto.

Aquel breve beso atravesó su torrente sanguíneo como un trago de whisky. Cerró los ojos. Si mirarla le dejaba sin aliento, si ese suave beso hacía que su sangre se incendiara así, ¿cómo iba a poder aguantar toda la noche?


	8. Chapter 8

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

Capítulo 7

Peeta aguantó toda la noche con sorprendente facilidad. Lo achacó a que a Katniss, a diferencia de él, parecía no afectarle lo más mínimo lo que pasara entre ellos, fascinada como estaba por los accesorios de la limusina y por su conductor.

Probó todos los canales de televisión, varias emisoras de radio, picoteó unos aperitivos y se negó a tomar una copa de champán helado. Tras unos minutos, bajó la mampara que les separaba del conductor y durante el resto del viaje no paró de hacer preguntas al viejo conductor acerca de a quién había llevado en la limusina, cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo, si algu na vez se había perdido...

Peeta intentaba no sentirse abandonado. Después de todo, esa noche era para ella, y parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien, a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa.

Durante toda la cena no paró de hablar y de contar le historias de lo más raras acerca de sus inquilinos. La limusina debió impresionarla mucho, porque después de cenar quiso dar un paseo en ella en lugar de buscar un sitio al que ir a bailar.

Divertido, Peeta aceptó. En parte porque podía intuir los problemas, y aunque había planeado mostrarle el deseo que sentía hacia ella, también le preocupaba llevarlo demasiado lejos. Por ahora, ella lo trataba como a uno más de los hermanos de los que tanto se quejaba.

Ella evitaba tocarlo y todo tipo de conversación personal. Una vez de vuelta en la limusina, se apartó a la esquina del asiento.

Ahora le tocaba a Peeta bajar las luces y subir la mampara para tener privacidad.

Él sirvió el champán sin preguntar. La limusina avanzó suavemente mientras él se deslizaba sobre el asiento para acercárselo.

Justo en el momento en que ella se inclinó para tomar la copa, la limusina hizo un giro algo brusco y ella se vio impulsada hacia él.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para sujetarse. Él no tuvo tiempo de evitar que el champán cayese al suelo enmoquetado de la limusina.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para evitar caer en su regazo y tampoco lo tuvo para detener la reacción de deseo que lo invadió al ver a Katniss tumbada sobre él.

Se quedó mirando sus grises y misteriosos ojos y vio también sus pechos subir y bajar a causa de la acelerada respiración. Y como si hubieran accionado un interruptor, una chispa de alto voltaje sexual llenó el interior de la limusina.

Nerviosísima, Katniss había estado toda la noche parloteando y engullendo comida, todo porque no sabía cómo demostrar a Peeta que lo deseaba. Quería estar con él.

Tenía que darle las gracias al conductor por ese giro rápido.

Tras pensar en darle una buena propina, se dejó acunar por el calor de los brazos de Peeta.

Con el corazón acelerado, intentó sonreír.

-Hola

Había fuego azul en sus ojos.

—Por fin te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

— Sí —respondió ella, que no tenía muy claro qué responder, después de haber estado toda la noche pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Él la apretó más contra su pecho.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó él.

Ella tragó saliva. «No». Estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo.

Con un dedo, él trazó el arco de sus cejas.

— Eres preciosa —dijo él, y en su voz había un algo nuevo, oscuro y excitante — . Quiero besarte.

— ¡Oh! —dijo ella rápidamente, con voz tembloro sa por los nervios.

«¡Oh!» Tenía ganas de abofetearse. ¿Qué respuesta era esa?

— ¿Qué te parece?

«Di que sí, por favor, tómame».

Pero su boca parecía pensar por sí misma.

— Nunca lo he hecho en un coche —dijo ella en su lugar, temblorosa y llena de ansiedad de nuevo.

— ¿No? —una de sus cejas se levantó y él pareció calmarse, enfriarse y casi divertirse — .

Está muy sobrevalorado.

— ¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?

Él sonrió.

—He sido adolescente, ¿recuerdas?

Ella hizo una mueca

—No olvides que yo también.

La sonrisa de Peeta desapareció y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

—Katniss, deseo...

El corazón de ella se aceleraba ante el paso inminente al siguiente escalón.

— ¿Qué deseas? Pero él no contestó.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste nunca en un coche?

Ella se encogió de hombros y él la abrazó aún más Peeta la levantó y la sentó sobre su regazo.

—Me odio por esto —dijo él — , pero me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho.

El comentario protector no la afectó. Por una vez no le importaba haberse perdido algo, sobre todo si estaba allí Peeta para rectificar la situación.

— ¿Peeta?

—¿Mmm? —él la miraba a los ojos.

— ¿No habías dicho que deseabas besarme?

Él gimió.

—No me gusta como suena eso... —dijo ella.

— ¿No es suficiente para ti el saber que lo deseo? «No». Nunca tendría suficiente de él. —

Katniss, no me mires así... —dijo él, y en su cara se reflejaba verdadero terror.

El corazón de Katniss se detuvo.

Se pasó la len gua por los labios y dijo:

— Es por Delly, ¿verdad? —preguntó llena de dudas.

Genial. Sólo había pensado en ella misma. ¿Era doloroso para Peeta tener a otra mujer entre sus brazos?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es por ti, Katniss. Te lo prometo. Sólo por ti.

— Vale —aliviada, se acomodó un poco mejor en su regazo.

— ¡Katniss! —él volvió a gemir.

Insegura, se quedó congelada, pero después pensó en que notaba algo duro contra su cuerpo. No eran unos muslos duros masculinos... era ¡un miembro masculino duro!

Tal vez no estuvieran tan lejos de descubrir su lado salvaje, después de todo.

Ella tragó saliva.

— Peeta —dijo suavemente—.

Gracias por esta noche. Has hecho realidad todas mis fantasías adolescentes.

Él se echó un poco hacia atrás, como esperando lo siguiente.

— ¿Y? ¿Pero? ¿Sin embargo?

¿Entonces? —dijo Peeta con la voz llena de sospechas.

Katniss tomó aliento. Un impulso final que había practicado mucho con sus hermanos desde que nació.

«Dile lo que quieres, pídeselo.

Tal vez no lo con sigas, pero es un reto. Sin riesgo no hay gloria».

Ella se humedeció los labios e intentó parecer se gura de sí misma. Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y buscó la reacción de sus músculos faciales. Ella tam bién podía ser provocadora si quería. Después le acarició el pelo.

—Oh, Peeta. Sólo una vez. Bésame.

Él cerró los ojos un instante y después se rindió. Sus labios se apretaron contra los de ella y rápidamen te los sedujo para que se abrieran. El corazón de Katniss golpeaba su pecho sin piedad mientras notaba cómo la lengua de Peeta entraba en su boca. Sentía mil escalofríos recorrerle la piel a la vez que una fuente de calor comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

Él levantó la cabeza; sus ojos despedían chispas.

—Me has embrujado —dijo.

Tal vez fuera así, porque dentro de ella su confianza crecía y crecía y ya no se molestaba en ocultar el fuego sexual que llevaba dentro.

Katniss volvió a tocarle el rostro, con más deter minación incluso.

— Ahora que ya hemos hecho cosas de adolescentes, vamos a pasar a las de adultos —dijo con una voz sorprendentemente serena—. Había pensado que tal vez quisieras hacerme el amor.

«Había pensado que tal vez quisieras hacerme el amor».

Peeta no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza, aunque en el momento en que ella las pronunció la apartó de su regazo y pidió al conductor que los llevara a casa inmediatamente.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, con las cejas levantadas, como esperando aún una respuesta.

Él se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Ella se inclinó para tomar la copa de champán que había caído al suelo y la colocó en uno de los posavasos. Su moño se había deshecho y el pelo le acariciaba ahora la espalda, suave y sedoso.

Peeta se moría por acariciarlo, por acariciar su piel y por hacer todas aquellas cosas que ella desconocía que le pedía cuando le decía que le hiciera el amor.

Ella tomó una copa limpia y la alargó hacia él.

—Un poco más de champán, por favor —dijo ella.

La botella estaba en su lado de la limusina.

— ¡No! —alguien tenía que conservar la cabeza fría, y la suya estaba más que confusa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se estiró para agarrar la botella.

—No va contra la ley.

Él se aplastó contra el asiento para que su brazo no le tocara.

—Tú sí deberías ser ilegal —masculló él.

El champán cayó a borbotones en la copa.

—Lo he oído —dijo ella señalándole con la copa. Su mirada se encontró con la de Peeta—. Por nosotros.

Él no pudo apartar la vista. Como si de electricidad estática se tratase, el sexo chisporroteaba en el ambiente, y no pudo dejar de insultarse a sí mismo por haber iniciado él sólito aquel camino al desastre.

Ella tomó un trago de champán; el tipo de trago que hacía perder las inhibiciones, y él, instintivamen te, se apartó de ella.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —dijo ella.

—No estabas diciéndolo en serio —con eso quería decir que habían estado flirteando, jugando, pero que no tenían que ir más allá.

Él no dejó que su pensamiento lo traicionase con el recuerdo del suave y cálido sabor de su boca.

—Lo digo en serio.

Peeta pensó en arrojarse del coche. Lo que fuera con tal de acabar esa conversación. Lo que había pre tendido era que ella recuperara la confianza en sí misma, no en crear un nuevo problema.

—Ah —aquello le sonó un poco a risa.

— ¿Ah? —Repitió ella, antes de acabar con el champán de su copa—. ¿Tienes miedo de no respetarme por la mañana?

— ¡Tengo miedo de no respetarme a mí mismo por la mañana! —Murmuró él, después se detuvo, algo avergonzado y sorprendido por la cara de Katniss—. No, no. No lo entiendes.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la copa de las manos para tomarlas entre las suyas.

— ¿Cómo podría tomar algo así de ti? —le besó las manos como un súbdito pidiendo favores reales.

— ¿Por qué no puede ser algo que yo te dé?

— Katniss, tu familia me mataría.

— Esto no es cosa suya, es sólo asunto mío —dijo decidida.

Él suspiró.

Entonces ella apartó sus manos de entre las de Peeta, se giró ligeramente para ponerse frente a él y se las colocó sobre los hombros.

— ¿Quién me enseñó a montar en bicicleta? —dijo ella

Él lo pensó un momento y después respondió.

—Yo... supongo.

— ¿Quién me enseñó a hacer cometas y a volarlas?

-Yo

— ¿Quién me llevó de la mano la primera vez que patiné sobre hielo y quién me enseñó a lanzarme de cabeza a la piscina?

En sus palabras había la misma intensidad que ya había admirado en ella de adolescente. Ella era tan apasionada... Maldición. La pasión otra vez.

Peeta cerró los ojos, pero ella siguió hablando, transformándose en pura tentación.

—Tú, tú, tú —dijo Katniss—. Cada vez que tenía que aprender algo nuevo, ahí estabas tú para enseñarme.

Ella quería un profesor de... sexología. Aunque para ella sería hacer el amor, y tal vez ese fuera el punto conflictivo. Podía ver las objeciones que se reflejaban en su cara.

— No te estoy diciendo que sea para siempre, Peeta. Estoy pidiéndote algo de una noche.

Esta noche. Confío en ti y sé que no me harás daño.

Pero tal vez sí. Podría hacerle mucho daño. Él estaba inflamado por la pasión y la imagen de su pecho desnudo le asaltaba a cada instante. Casi podía sentir el calor de sus senos chocando contra su pecho.

Apretando los dientes, le tomó las manos y se las retiró de los hombros. Se suponía que tenía que protegerla, no recordar el sabor de su piel o sus gemidos de placer.

La limusina se detuvo. Peeta miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a casa.

Justo a tiempo. Podría decir que no y no le daría más oportunidades para dejarse embrujar.

Él abrió la boca, pero ella habló primero.

— Piénsalo, Peeta. Si no eres tú será otro.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el ardor de su sangre y sus entrañas incendió también su cerebro.

Desapare cieron los escrúpulos y todos los pensamientos racionales quedaron oscurecidos en un rincón. Todo excepto Katniss se puso borroso.

Agarró a Katniss por una muñeca, la sacó del coche, buscó algo de dinero y se lo dio al conductor.

Andando tan rápido como pudo, la llevó hasta su apartamento.

Quería estar a solas con ella lo antes posible.

En unos segundos estuvieron dentro. No se molestó en dar las luces y rodeado de negra oscuridad, empujó a Katniss contra la puerta y se precipitó hacia la oscura calidez de su boca.

Por un momento pensó que la había oído quejarse, pero no la soltó.

Apretó más y más, empujando su lengua hacia la boca de ella para llevarse su sabor.

«Si no eres tú será otro».

Cuando no pudo respirar, levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo bruscamente—. El sexo no es lo mismo que montar en bici y volar cometas. No puedo ser dulce contigo, Katniss. No siempre. Ni aun que quisiera.

Cerró los ojos y la sangre le golpeó contra los párpados.

«Si no eres tú será otro».

Ambos respiraban fuertemente.

— Ahora o nunca, Katniss —se alejó de ella, con todo el cuerpo en tensión —. Tú decides.

Sólo pasó un segundo. Después ella se tiró contra él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dijo:

—Ahora —la pasión daba un sonido distinto a su voz y la piel de Peeta se erizó con esa respuesta—. Por favor, Peeta, ahora.

A pesar de sus valientes palabras y el deseo que llenaba su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dor sal de Katniss. Había esperado que Peeta fuera un amante dulce y tierno, pero era duro y ardoroso, y estaba un poco asustada de no poder seguir su ritmo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y Peeta se lanzó hacia ella, seduciéndola con un beso duro y caliente. Las piernas no le respondían, así que se agarró con más fuerza a él para mantenerse en pie.

—Muy bien —dijo él, con voz profunda y grave —. Agárrate a mí, cariño. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo.

Katniss tembló en respuesta, y él la besó y le chupó el cuello.

Ella casi se desmayó con el suave cosquilleo de su barba recién afeitada. Antes de volver de nuevo a la boca, Peeta le dijo.

—Bésame.

Pero ella no podía. No podía besarlo, ni decir su nombre, ni siquiera respirar, porque los dedos de Peetahabían encontrado la cremallera del vestido y quitado los tirantes y en segundos la había bajado del todo. El vestido cayó inerte a sus pies, y él dio un paso hacia atrás atrayendo a Katniss hacia sí para liberarla de la tela.

—Déjame sentirte —dijo él con voz dura.

Sus manos ardían y estaban impacientes al recorrer sus brazos desde los hombros a las muñecas. Ella to davía tenía puesto el sujetador y las braguitas, y Peeta la tocaba de una forma tan íntima, tan impaciente, que su corazón volvió a acelerarse mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire.

Él volvió a besarla, pero Katniss se retiró porque necesitaba más tiempo para respirar. El corazón se guía golpeándole el pecho y cuando él la levantó y la atrajo contra sí, empujando sus caderas contra las de él, de modo que su erección quedase colocada entre sus muslos, ella sintió escapar un sollozo.

Peeta no pareció notar su pánico, giró un poco la cabeza para introducirle la lengua en la boca y ella se puso rígida, apartándole de forma instintiva.

Tampoco pareció notar eso y siguió apretando su pelvis contra la de ella y besándola en el cuello.

— Peeta.

Las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar de sus ojos y un verdadero sollozo se abrió paso por su garganta.

—Peeta, por favor, para.

Al instante, él separó su cadera de la de Katniss y sus manos se aflojaron y la soltaron.

— ¿Has tenido suficiente? —preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo? — ella parpadeó, confusa mientras una lágrima dejaba una marca brillante sobre su mejilla—. ¿Qué?

El se retiró aún más y ella siguió el sonido de su voz mientras Peeta se dirigía al sofá del salón.

— ¿Qué si has tenido suficiente? —repitió él.

— No sé a qué te refieres —respondió ella, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Demonios, Katniss —su voz sonaba muy agresiva—. Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que pides. Y con la persona a la que se lo pides.

Ella se acercó hacia él.

— ¿Quieres decir que tengo que tener miedo de ti?

— No. Sí —en la oscuridad apenas podía distinguir el gesto de Peeta—. Tal vez esta sea una de esas cosas que se aprenden con la experiencia de citas adolescen tes y sexo en los coches. Debes tener más cuidado cuando te ofreces así.

La vergüenza tiñó las mejillas de Katniss de rojo.

— Así que —señaló hacia la puerta—, ¿eso era para enseñarme una lección?

— ¿No era lo que querías?

¿Aprender? —dijo él, llanamente — . Y si no era de mí, sería de otro. Bueno, eso es lo que otro puede darte.

Katniss nunca había sido una llorona y no creía que ese fuera un buen momento para empezar a serlo, pero sentía un terrible escozor en los ojos.

—Me has asustado —dijo mirando a Peeta acusadoramente en la oscuridad—. Me has asustado de verdad.

El silenció invadió la casa. Su voz resonó dura y fría.

— Ese era mi propósito, Katniss.

La ira sustituyó a las lágrimas y Katniss agradeció el cambio. De un paso se puso sobre el vestido caído y se lo subió de un tirón.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias, pero no soy idiota.

Le lanzó una mirada terrible.

— Y no estoy haciendome una idiota.

Una idiota hubiera acudido al primer hombre con el que se hubiera cruzado para hacer el amor. Una idiota hubiera encontrado un modo de hacerlo con dieciséis, dieciocho o veinte años si lo único que deseara fuera sexo.

Ella oyó su fuerte respiración.

— Yo soy más inteligente. Fui lo suficientemente inteligente para esperar hasta que estuviera preparada. Lo suficientemente inteligente para elegir un hombre... que me importara. Un hombre que hace que mi piel arda y que mis huesos se deshagan y con el que pensaba que podía contar para hacerme sentir bien.

Para hacerlo bien.

Ella luchaba con la cremallera que parecía haberse atascado en algún punto de su espalda.

— Peeta... el único que es un estúpido aquí eres tú. La cremallera no se movía. Quería golpear algo de la frustración que sentía, pero eso le hubiera llevado unos segundos preciosos y quería salir de allí. Lo único que necesitaba era ¡ponerse el vestido!

La lamparita al lado del sofá se encendió. Ella no se movió, deslumbrada por el destello, medio furiosa, medio triste y medio vestida. Tres mitades, pensó, histérica. Eso no era posible.

—Katniss.

No quería mirarlo. No quería ver su gesto de superioridad de su cara. La cremallera subió un centímetro y se volvió a atascar.

— Katniss por favor, mírame.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella, mirando con cara de odio ha cia donde estaba él.

La luz de la lámpara coloreaba su pelo rubio y se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata. Se había desa brochado los botones superiores de la camisa blanca y sus ojos capturaron su mirada y ya no la dejaron marchar.

—Lo siento —dijo él —. Lo he estropeado todo y lo siento.

Las manos de Katniss quedaron congeladas sobre la cremallera.

La cara de Peeta tenía una expresión que no había visto nunca.

— No sé si desearía que no hubieras crecido o si doy gracias a Dios porque lo hayas hecho —sacudió la cabeza—. Es sólo que no me aclaro.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia ella.

— Deja que te ayude, cariño.

Con unas manos suaves y cariñosas la dio la vuelta. Ella soltó la cremallera y él la subió hasta arriba.

—Ya está —dijo él.

Ella no se volvió hacia él.

Él no se movió.

Y entonces él la tocó con los labios en el hombro. Dulcemente.

Un beso como un aletear de mariposa que hizo que los pezones de Katniss se endurecieran y sintiera una húmeda calidez entre las piernas.

« ¡Oh!»

Él apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí.

— ¿Me dejas? — Su voz sonaba dulce y rasposa a la vez—. ¿Me dejas volver a intentarlo?

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Peeta notaba cómo Katniss temblaba bajo sus manos. La había asustado y se odiaba por ello. Ella era preciosa, dulce y frágil, y si no conseguía restablecer su confianza en él, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Le besó el cuello, suavemente, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor el seductor aroma de su perfume, recordando cómo lo había probado con él aquella noche.

Para bien o para mal, ella lo deseaba, y ahora lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en asegurarse de que lo hacía mejor.

Perfecto.

— ¿Katniss? —murmuró contra su piel —. ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

—Admite que eres un idiota —dijo ella.

— Soy un idiota —y succionó suavemente la piel de su cuello.

La voz de Katniss se hizo menos audible.

— Y que no tenías razón.

—Eso me pasa muy a menudo —respiró contra su sien y ella tembló.

— Y... y... estoy nerviosa —dijo Katniss, apoyando su espalda contra él.

Peeta la abrazó, medio aliviado, medio contrariado.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no darnos las buenas noches?

-¡No!.

—Lo siento, lo siento... sólo quería pincharte un poco.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad.

Peeta le masajeó suavemente los hombros, sintiendo la rigidez de sus músculos.

—Relájate. Piensa en esta noche como...

— ¿Cómo qué? —los músculos de Katniss se guían tensos —. ¿Un rito de transición? ¿Un rito iniciático?

— Sí —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Para entrar en el club con más miembros del mundo.

Ella no se rió.

Peeta continuó masajeándole los hombros. Si ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquello, él iba a hacer que mereciera la pena.

Sería especial para ella.

—Hablando de clubes —le dijo bajito al lado de la oreja—, ¿te acuerdas de cuando querías unirte a nues tro club sólo para chicos?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Mis hermanos no me dejaron. Te hubieran roto las piernas si hubieran sabido que me dejaste entrar en aquella caseta que construísteis en nuestro jardín.

Peeta se preguntó por un momento el castigo que le inflingirían si supiesen lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, después apartó el pensamiento de su mente.

— Eso es —dijo él — . Te llevé allí y te mostré el lugar.

Katniss apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Peeta.

— En mitad de la noche.

— Seguro que no eran más de las nueve, pero vale. Katniss meneó la cabeza y el pelo le acarició la barbilla.

—Tú dijiste que tenía que estar totalmente oscuro.

Peeta echó una mirada en dirección a la lamparita del salón. En un segundo fue hasta ella, la apagó y volvió junto a Katniss.

— Ahora me acuerdo de que habías estado dándome lata todo el día.

Por eso te dije que había que esperar a que se hiciera de noche.

En la oscuridad de su casa, Peeta notó que la respiración de Katniss se aceleraba. Entonces se arrodilló a sus pies.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿No te acuerdas? —dijo él, levantándole un pie —. Para que no nos pillaran tenías que quitarte los zapatos.

Ella no protestó. Después de quitarle los dos zapatos, él se levantó, y llevó las manos hasta la espalda de Katniss hasta que sintió el frío de la cremallera contra sus dedos ardientes y empezó a bajarla.

Katniss dio un saltito.

-¿Qué...?

— Alguien puede oír el «fru-fru» de tu vestido — dijo él, convirtiendo una escapada infantil en otro tipo de juego completamente distinto—. Será mejor quitártelo.

El «zzzziiiip» de la cremallera resonó claramente en la oscuridad. El pulso de Peeta empezó a acelerarse, y tragó saliva cuando el vestido cayó al suelo. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello una vez más.

Ella gimió.

— ¡Shhhh! —dijo él, subiendo hacia su oreja—. Tenemos que ser muy, muy silenciosos.

Le tomó las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acercando sus cuerpos para que Katniss se acostumbrase al calor y a la dureza de él.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu ropa? —susurró ella con voz tensa.

Él ignoró la pregunta y levantó su cuerpo ligero en brazos.

—La hierba está húmeda en el camino hacia el club, y como a ti te dan miedo los caracoles...

— ¡No me dan miedo los caracoles!

Y como te dan miedo las ranas...

—Tampoco me dan miedo las ranas.

Sonriendo, él se giró hacia el pasillo.

— Como eres una joven preciosa y amable, me permitirás que te lleve en brazos hasta el club.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio, Peeta cerró la puer ta tras ellos con un «clic». La oscuridad era casi mayor que en el salón. Dejó a Katniss en el suelo, manteniéndola contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te parece el sitio?

—Me acuerdo de que allí no había nada más que un cabo de vela sobre el sucio suelo —estaba hablando del club de su infancia.

— Es que yo ya había escondido las revistas de chicas.

La voz de Katniss sonó realmente sorprendida.

-¡No!

—Bueno, creo que teníamos unas cuantas páginas arrancadas de un catálogo de ropa interior femenina — dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se rió.

—No es verdad.

—Nunca lo sabrás —la verdad no importaba, lo que importaba era que Katniss estaba relajada y riéndose.

— Eras muy amable conmigo —dijo ella con un suspiro.

Con un dedo, él recorrió el brazo femenino hasta el hombro desnudo.

— Es verdad. ¡Si hasta te desvelé los detalles de nuestras ceremonias secretas!

Su dedo siguió recorriendo la línea de su clavícula y notó como ella temblaba.

—Incluso me iniciaste —dijo ella.

Su dedo bajó y dibujó la curva de sus generosos pechos.

— También es verdad.

Después ella se puso seria y calló, y él volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Apartó el edredón de plumas y colocó a Katniss sobre las sábanas para luego tumbarse a su lado.

— Ese rito de iniciación implicaba sangre —dijo ella.

— Sólo un poquito —recordaba como la había pinchado en el dedo anular con un alfiler—. Y no te hice daño.

— No —replicó Katniss—. Tú nunca me has hecho daño.

Él esperaba no hacérselo tampoco ahora.

—Voy a encender la luz.

Ella le agarró del brazo.

—Dijiste que tenía que estar oscuro.

— Pero ya estamos seguros dentro, Katniss.

Él quería verle la cara para poder medir sus reacciones y planear su siguiente movimiento.

No quería volver a asustarla, sólo quería darle placer.

La lamparita de la mesita de noche se encendió y Peeta, que había dado la espalda a Katniss para encenderla, se volvió hacia ella y la miró... y casi se cayó de la cama.

—Cariño...—se le escapó.

El contraste contra las sábanas blancas le daba a la piel de Katniss un tono acaramelado, y había muchísima piel a la vista, toda excepto la cubierta por el sujetador sin tirantes y unas diminutas braguitas blancas.

El deseo invadía el torrente sanguíneo de Peeta haciendo que su corazón se acelerase más y más. Katniss era toda para él.

Con el pulso a cien, Peeta se tumbó de espaldas mirando al techo.

-¿Peeta?

— ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de ciento sesenta y siete? ¿ y de seiscientos setenta y tres? —tal vez el usar su cerebro ralentizase el ritmo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? No sé si lo he sabido alguna vez —la voz de Katniss sonaba confundida.

Peeta no estaba seguro de poder pasar así la noche. No cuando la mujer a la que se suponía que tenía que dejar un recuerdo amable y dulce le estaba haciendo excitarse tanto y tan rápido que toda su sangre estaba huyendo del cerebro para concentrarse en su entrepierna.

— ¿Estoy... bien?

Él gimió ante la nota de duda en su voz.

—Katnnis estás tan bien que puedo olvidarme de que no tienes experiencia en esto.

Katniss sonrió.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de eso y centrémonos en la parte de que estoy muy bien.

Ella alargó los dedos y jugueteó con los botones de su camisa.

—Yo también creo que hay partes de ti que están muy bien.

No se atrevía a tocarla en ese momento, así que Peeta cerró los puños mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa y la apartaba para dejar el pecho al descubierto. Katniss casi perdió el aliento al mirar su pecho desnudo y al sentirlo bajo sus manos.

Peeta notó cómo su corazón y su erección le empujaban hacia ella.

—Cariño —dijo, acomodándose a su lado.

Sus labios se encontraron y ella los separó para él mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. El calor de la boca de Katniss sólo era comparable al de la sangre de Peeta.

Continuaron besándose profundamente, con hambre el uno del otro, y Peeta empezó a recorrer la sedosa piel de su brazo con los dedos. Ella tembló cuando llegó a la curva superior de su sujetador, pero después, él se detuvo en el profundo valle entre sus pechos y lentamente introdujo dos dedos en él.

Ella gimió en su boca.

La piel suave y cálida de Katniss atrapaba sus dedos como lo hacía su boca a la lengua de él.

Katniss volvió a gemir y giró las caderas hacia él.

El sonido de su pasión, el dulce sabor de su boca y el calor de su piel acabaron con todos los buenos propósitos de Peeta.

Utilizando los dedos como ganchos, le bajó las copas del sujetador para revelar completa mente sus pechos.

Peeta dejó de besarla para mirar su obra; sus generosos pechos coronados por unos pezones rosados y pequeños como el ramillete que aún llevaba en la muñeca. La mano decorada con las flores voló hacia sus pechos.

—No —dijo él rápidamente, atrapando la mano en el aire —.

Déjame mirar. Eres tan bonita, Katniss.

Con devoción y reverencia siguió el círculo de uno de sus pezones con el dedo.

—¿Peeta? —aquel nombre temblaba en sus labios.

— Sí —respondió él.

Y sabiendo que ella quería lo mismo que él necesitaba, se inclinó para chupar la cálida piel de sus pechos. El cuerpo de Katniss se arqueó, acercándose más aún a su boca, y cuando succionó ligeramente el pezón, el olor a rosas se mezcló con el olor de Katniss.

Él tembló cuando ella acarició su pelo y fríos pétalos de rosa acariciaron su cuello.

El deseo se acumulaba en su ingle y le producía un ligero pero insistente dolor en la zona lumbar. Pasó una pierna sobre la de Katniss y notó cómo sus manos le quitaban la camisa del todo mientras él se acercaba al otro pezón. Lo mordió suavemente, no pudo evitarlo, y volvió a temblar cuando la oyó gemir llena de deseo.

— Peeta...

Ella también estaba excitada y hambrienta, y sus manos recorrían insistentemente la espalda de Peeta. Él levantó la cabeza.

— Pronto, cariño, pronto.

Con manos temblorosas le quitó las braguitas y le besó los pechos de nuevo mientras le acariciaba la tripa y los muslos, deseando cada vez más llegar al clímax. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, él notó cómo la languidez tomaba su cuerpo. Las piernas de ella se habían relajado y se habían separado un poco y él no dudó en el momento de acariciarla allí también.

Suavemente pero con seguridad, hizo una ligera presión entre sus pliegues.

Estaba caliente. Caliente y lista para él. Katniss se giraba reaccionando a sus caricias y acercándose más a él. Peeta se retiró un momento, para hacerla esperar, para que se volviera loca, para que lo deseara del mismo modo que él la deseaba a ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

Él volvió a entrar dentro de ella con el dedo, más profundamente esta vez, dulce y cálidamente encerra do como antes lo habían encerrado sus pechos.

—Esto es pasión —dijo él—. ¿Estás lista?

Peeta ya sabía la respuesta.

Estaba húmeda e hinchada y ahora sus piernas estaban abiertas para él. Ella le acarició los pezones con el pulgar y él se sobresaltó.

Con un movimiento rápido se apartó de ella, se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y lanzó lejos zapatos y calcetines para volver cuanto antes a su lado. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, dirigió su boca hacia uno de los pechos y volvió a tocarla entre las piernas. Las caderas de Katniss buscaban sus ma nos y sus caricias.

—Katniss —murmuró él.

Alargó la mano a ciegas para sacar un condón de! cajón de la mesilla. Ella se levantó sobre los codos para mirarlo.

Peeta ardía. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tensos cuando se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella. Él las apartó, intentando ser dulce, intentando mantener el control, pero la oscuridad de sus ojos era puro de seo. La pasión lo invadía, y la pasión le indicaba que tenía que mantener sus muslos abiertos con las manos para ver cómo entraba dentro de ella.

Entró lentamente dentro de ella.

Notó algo haciendo resistencia, escuchó su respiración rápida, pero después la miró a los ojos y vio un deseo sexual igual al suyo.

—Quiero poseerte, Katniss —dijo él, y perdió la noción de su cuerpo en la oscuridad cuando empujó hacia su interior.

Ella gritó. Pero después su cuerpo se arqueó y el brillo de las lágrimas no pudo enfriar la pasión ardiente de sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, apretando los dien tes para controlarse.

— Estás dentro de mí —dijo ella, y había una sombra de duda en su voz mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Y tú estás dentro de mí —respondió él, inclinándose para lamer la lágrima, dándole confianza, sin saber muy bien lo que significaba, pero seguro de que era verdad.

Después sintió cómo sus músculos internos lo buscaban y tuvo que moverse, obligándose a controlarse y a ir despacio. Más y más, penetró en su interior, vigilándola mientras se apretaba más y más a él hasta que una leve presión de su dedo y una larga penetración les mostraron a los dos cómo transformar a Katniss en una mujer.

Katniss estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Peeta, intentando recuperar el aliento e ignorar el pánico que empezaba a sentir.

¡Aquello no iba bien!

Hacía unos minutos que había hecho el amor con el hombre con el que siempre había soñado. Se supone que se tenía que sentir satisfecha, saciada, contenta y femenina, y así había sido durante unos instantes. Pero ahora la vergüenza y la duda la invadían, no en vano estaba totalmente desnuda excepto por el sujetador retorcido que aún le estrangulaba la caja torácica.

Había algo más, algo en su interior en lo que no quería pensar y que tendría que soportar.

—Katniss —Peeta se inclinó sobre un codo y la miró—, ¿estás bien?

Estaría mucho mejor si pudiera pensar en una forma inteligente de huir hasta su casa sin tener que mirar a Peeta a los ojos.

Preferiblemente, vestida.

Las mariposas volvieron a revolotear en su estómago. En las revistas femeninas había millones de artículos sobre la mañana después, pero no sobre «el momento» después. Especialmente sobre el momento después con un hombre al que anhelabas y que te aterraba a la vez.

—¿Katniss? —dijo él de nuevo, con voz preocupada.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Estoy bien —dijo, esperando que su voz sonara alegre y despreocupada.

Una de sus grandes manos le acarició el hombro.

— No tan bien.

La cara de Katniss enrojeció y el pánico y la ansiedad la invadieron de nuevo. Sí, había ocurrido algo irrevocable, y deseaba con desesperación ir a su casa y ocultar sus nuevos sentimientos a todo el mundo.

Ella midió la distancia de la cama a la puerta a ojo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder salir dignamente de allí? El vestido estaba en el salón, así que tendría que salir de la habitación de Peeta desnuda excepto por el sujetador. Su mirada se centró en la lamparita de la mesilla. Por lo menos, si la apagaba, la oscuridad sería de gran ayuda.

Ella se alejó unos milímetros de la cálida curva de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que el sujetador se enrollara aún más.

Peeta le colocó una mano sobre el brazo.

—¿Dónde vas?

Ella se quedó helada bajo el tacto abrasador de sus manos.

«Donde pueda pensar, donde no puedas tocarme».

—Pensaba apagar la lámpara —dijo tragando saliva.

— Déjame a mí.

La esperanza de que se levantara de la cama y ella pudiera quitarse el sujetador sin que se notara, nació y murió en el mismo instante. Él se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y con un clic la luz de la habitación cambió, pero no se hizo la oscuridad. La luz de la luna entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación.

Genial, porque esa luz plateada se reflejaría sobre su cuerpo desnudo si intentaba huir.

Siguió buscando un plan mientras su respiración se aceleraba. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera quitarse aquel maldito sujetador! Ya puestos, parecía mejor opción el salir de la habitación desnuda del todo que con un trozo de tela enredada alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces llegó la inspiración.

—¿Podrías... podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

—Claro.

Katniss contuvo la respiración.

Cuando Peeta entrara en el baño contiguo, ella podría correr al salón hacia su vestido.

En vez de eso, Peeta salió en dirección al salón.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó ella precipitadamente. Él se detuvo a los pies de la cama, desnudo y sin darse cuenta de nada.

— A por agua —dijo — . Y a por vasos, que están en la cocina.

¿Quieres algo más?

Katniss negó con la cabeza porque no podía ni hablar. La luz de la luna iluminaba los ángulos del cuerpo de Peeta, desde sus fuertes hombros hasta las marcas de sus caderas que tanto la gustaban. Ella si guió moviendo la cabeza.

En el momento en que él salió de la habitación, se sentó de un salto sobre la cama y empezó a atacar al sujetador. Al menos podría quitarse de encima ese problema.

Intentó girar la prenda sobre su cuerpo para alcanzar los corchetes, pero el condenado sujetador parecía haberse pegado a su caja torácica. Katniss empezó a sudar, lo cual empeoró las cosas porque hizo que la tela se pegara más a su cuerpo. Cuando empezaba a desear ser la mujer de goma para poder atacar la cosa aquella con los dientes, oyó la voz de Peeta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella se quedó petrificada, aunque era muy consciente del terrible aspecto que debía tener, medio cubierta por las sábanas y con el pecho deformado por un trozo de tela que se negaba a soltarse.

Era demasiado para ella.

La espera antes de la velada, la tensión sexual, la «lección» que Peeta le había dado, la experiencia que había compartido con ella... era demasiado. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y para aumentar la tragedia, tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara para contenerse.

Peeta exclamó un juramento y antes de que una lágrima hubiera llegado a su barbilla, ella ya estaba en tre sus brazos.

— Cariño —dijo él, y el calor de su cuerpo resultaba reconfortante contra su mejilla—, no llores.

Ella hipó.

—No estoy llorando —dijo, con la cara enterrada en su cuerpo—. Es tu hombro que está mojado. Él le acarició el pelo con las manos.

—Tienes razón, es culpa mía.

— Sí —rodeada por sus brazos nada parecía tan terrible—. Tenías que haberme quitado el sujetador.

Él no se rió.

—Tienes razón —dijo él y un momento después se sentía mucho más aliviada—. ¿Mejor así?

Ella asintió, frotando la cara contra su piel para secar las últimas lágrimas.

Él siguió acariciándole el pelo con una mano mien tras la otra recorría su espalda.

Katniss se relajó, dejándose fundir por el calor de su cuerpo.

Una vez solucionada la embarazosa situación del sujetador, huir a casa no le parecía una necesidad tan apremiante. Aunque aún estaba nerviosa y confusa, podía ignorar estos sentimientos mientras Peeta la acariciara.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y Peeta le levantó la cara poniéndole una mano bajo la barbilla para besarle las húmedas pestañas y la nariz.

—¿Mejor?

¡Un déjá vid Ya había estado en esa situación antes, o probablemente lo hubiera soñado.

Desnuda entre los brazos de Peeta, su cálida sonrisa tras haber pasado la noche juntos...

pero el sueño no era comparable ante la realidad.

Y entonces todo comenzó a temblar a su alrededor, como en un terremoto. Ella intentó agarrarse fuerte y evitar que el mundo se le viniera encima.

«No». Ella le sonrió como respuesta porque no podía permitirse más lágrimas. Peeta le había dado la noche que ella le había pedido. «No estoy diciéndote que sea para siempre»: esas habían sido sus palabras.

Pero en sus cómodos y cálidos brazos, ella no podía ignorar la verdad que le había estado rondado por el pensamiento toda la noche. La verdad que no tenía nada que ver con sujetadores enrollados o vergüenza de que la viera desnuda. La verdad desnuda era que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de él. Y que quería estar con Peeta para siempre.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

patrynachys

fannyjaimemartinez

yusha

juliper22

vane-.-16 


	10. Chapter 10

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

UNOS golpes en la puerta despertaron a Peeta. Le costó un momento orientarse. La luz del sol entraba débilmente por la estaba en sus brazos, con la cara apoyada en su hombro.

Lo último que ella recordaba era que se había que dado dormida con los ojos húmedos y la piel caliente. Él la había acunado y había velado su sueño durante horas, temeroso de que las lágrimas volvieran a la carga-

— ¡Hey! ¡Peeta! —una voz profunda resonó por toda la casa.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Katniss se sentó de un salto, aferrándose a las sábanas — . ¡Dios mío! ¡Es Gale!

Peeta alargó la mano hacia ella para apartar un mechón de cabello de su mejilla.

—No te preocupes, la puerta está cerrada. Los golpes pararon y Katniss lo empujó. —Tienes que salir

— ¡No! —Katniss y él tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Quería saber exactamente por qué había llorado y qué iban a hacer después.

Los golpes empezaron de nuevo.

— ¡Peeta! —dijo Katniss con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vale, vale, me libraré de él.

Saltó de la cama, se puso los calzoncillos y tropezó con los zapatos de Katniss mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Inclinándose hacia la puerta cerrada le gritó a su amigo:

— ¡Gale! ¿Qué quieres?

Se impuso el silencio, y después Gale habló con voz extrañada.

—¿No vas a dejarme entrar?

— Dame un instante. Me acabo de despertar. Es más, me acabas de despertar.

Otro silencio.

—Vale. Me da igual. ¿Te vienes a por un desayuno de muerte al restaurante de Judy?

Peeta abrió la boca para negarse.

Tenía que llevar a Katniss a desayunar. En una mesita en un lugar tranquilo podrían hablar de lo que había pasado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que algo se movía. Katniss entró en el salón vestida sólo con sus braguitas y el sujetador. De puntillas, avanzó hasta el vestido y lo recogió del suelo.

—¿Peeta? ¿A que es una idea de muerte?

De muerte estaba Katniss en ropa interior.

-N...

— Di que sí —susurró Katniss—, si dices que no, sospechará algo.

Peeta continuó mirándola sin que pudiera asimilar sus palabras.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, los labios enrojecidos por sus besos y aún podía verle marcas rosadas en el cuello, donde la había arañado con la barba.

— ¡Dile que sí! —susurró ella.

—¿Peeta? —dijo Gale de nuevo. Él se giró hacia la puerta.

— ¡Dame un segundo! Después se giró hacia Katniss: —Tenemos que hablar —murmuró él a su vez.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Te dije que una noche. Fin de la historia.

— ¿Fin de la historia?

— ¿Qué? — gritó Gale al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás hablando conmigo?

Katniss se mordió un labio.

—Te dije que no era para siempre.

Se metió en el vestido y empezó a forcejear con la cremallera.

Peeta se dirigió hacia ella, pero lo detuvo con la mano.

—Gracias, por cierto —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué es eso de «Gracias por cierto»? ¡Tenemos que hablar!

— Habla con Gale —dijo, poniéndose las sandalias—.

Prométeme que lo mantendrás ocupado mientras yo salgo por la puerta de atrás y entro en mi casa.

Peeta recordó que el apartamento de Gale estaba entre el suyo y el de Katniss. Menos mal que no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, y menos mal que su habitación estaba en el otro lado del apartamento y no compartía pared con el de Gale.

— Peeta, ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Dile que sí!

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad? Necesitaba hablar con Katniss, pensarlo todo bien.

Volver a probar el sabor de sus labios antes de que se marchara.

—De verdad, Ka...

— ¡Shhh! Estás invitado a la fiesta de Johanna y Marvel esta noche, ¿verdad? Hablaremos entonces.

—Peeta, amigo. Mis antenas de detective me dicen algo—la voz bromista de Gale llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta —. ¿Tienes a alguien ahí?

Katniss miró a Peeta asustada y después se echó a correr descalza hacia la puerta de atrás.

— Déjale entrar y mantenle ocupado unos minutos — susurró por última vez.

En unos segundos, se había ido y Peeta abrió la puerta, pasándose la mano por el pelo y consciente de que no necesitaba actuar para tener la apariencia estúpida y confusa de un tío que acaba de ser despertado en medio de un sueño especialmente lujurioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Gale, a modo de saludo mientras entraba.

Peeta desearía saberlo.

Katniss fue la primera en llegar a la barbacoa que los padres de Johanna habían organizado para la pareja antes de su boda. Cuando Johanna se quedó sin la boda íntima que quería, sus padres le prometieron una celebración previa más informal.

Con un precioso vestidito, Johanna miró de arriba abajo a Katniss, que llevaba unos pamtalones, una blusa blanca atada en el ombligo y una gorra de béisbol, después la llevó a un lado para interrogarla.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó —

Aparte de un desastre...

Katniss se hundió más la gorra y metió las ma nos en los bolsillos.

—Cometí un error.

Johanna entrecerró los ojos.

—Voy a matarlo. Mejor aún, se lo diré a tus hermanos y ellos se encargarán de todo.

—No lo hagas. Fue culpa mía.

—Estás destrozada, ¿no?

—Pues sí. Pero ya lo superaré.

Volveré a ser la antigua Katniss.

Tiraré esos estúpidos vestidos y volveré a mis viejos vaqueros.

—Eso no va hacer cicatrizar las heridas de tu corazón.

—Pero estaré mucho más cómoda —Katniss intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Vamos, tu madre sabrá mantenerme ocupada.

Katniss se propuso voluntaria para pasar comida entre los invitados en una bandeja. Eso le daba la oportunidad para hablar con todo el mundo en la fiesta pero sin entretenerse demasiado con nadie. Además podía elegir a quién se acercaba y a quién no.

Cuando llegó Peeta, ella se metió en la cocina y pasó allí varios minutos rellenando la bandeja más grande. Después de tomar aliento, salió al patio y empezó a circular con la bandeja otra vez.

Daba igual si el grupo de hombres con el que estaba Peeta no tenían oportunidad de comer nada, tampoco tenían cara de tener hambre.

Bueno, Peeta un poco sí. Se las arregló para pillarla mientras lo miraba desde lejos, y la expresión de sus ojos hizo que a Katniss se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Ella echó a andar en dirección contraria para volver a rellenar innecesariamente la bandeja.

Cuando salió de la cocina, allí estaba él. Cuando la agarró de un brazo, ella le preguntó:

—¿Quieres un canapé?

Él no bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja que ella le ofrecía.

— Quiero hablar. Ella levantó las cejas.

— Me han encargado que me ocupe de esto. No puedo desertar hasta, hum, hasta después del postre.

Él ignoró su excusa.

—¿Cuándo vamos a hablar? —el tacto de sus dedos sobre su brazo le provocaba escalofríos que hacían que sus pezones se endurecieran y se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

La sacudió un poco del brazo.

— ¿Cuándo, Katniss?

Dentro de unos meses, o tal vez años. Para cuando hubiera olvidado el tacto de la piel de su pecho, de sus labios sobre sus pezones, su penetración, para cuando él no la hiciera perder la respiración.

— Yo... —intentó ella, humedeciéndose los la bios—. Oye, ¿no podríamos dejarlo?

Toda expresión desapareció de la cara de Peeta.

— Quieres decir que te deje en paz.

Ella no creía tener que estar de acuerdo con eso.

— ¿Tenemos que volver a analizarlo todo, Peeta? Estoy bien y parece que tú también.

¿Qué más hay que hablar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta esa actitud tan indiferente.

—Hombres —dejó escapar Katniss en un susurro casi inaudible — .

Vale. ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Él abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y se quedó boquiabierto.

La bandeja empezaba a resultar pesada.

— Toma —dijo ella, ofreciéndole comida de nuevo—. Métete algo de esto en esa boquita que tienes.

— Katniss...

—Por favor, Peeta. Hazme caso. Estaba de broma. Ya sé como son los hombres. He vivido rodeada de ellos toda la vida, ¿no?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y qué te ha enseñado la experiencia, dime, oh Pequeña-Pero-Sabia-Mujer?

— Que los hombres dan mucha importancia a los montones de ropa sucia y a la comida de microondas y a la libertad para dejar lo que sea por salir con los amigos a tomar cervezas y jugar al billar. Es necesaria una bomba atómica para sacaros de la soltería.

Él la miró, incómodo.

— ¿Bomba atómica?

—Claro —se encogió de hombros y señaló con la cabeza a Johanna y a su novio—. Marvel es el ejemplo claro. Él está completamente entregado y se quieren de un modo explosivo.

Peeta miró a la pareja.

—Eso puede desaparecer cualquier día.

— Apuesto a que no.

La mirada de Peeta se endureció.

— Katniss, puedes creer que sabes algo...

— ¡Catnip! — la voz de uno de sus hermanos sonó desde la otra punta del patio—. ¡Por aquí hay hambre!

Katniss miró al grupo de sus hermanos que la llamaba.

—Lo sé, Peeta. Y tú eres un caso especial. Dos veces soltero —dijo ella causando el asombro de Peeta—. Un chico como tú comerá comida de microondas toda su vida.

O, pensó Katniss, encontrará un nuevo ejemplo de feminidad absoluta como lo era Delly.

Una mujer que sabía vestirse y hacer el amor, y no llorar como un bebé pensando en que nunca más la volvería a abrazar.

— ¡Catnip! —gritaron de nuevo.

Ella se giró, obediente, hacia los «hermanos hambrientos», dando gracias por tener una excusa para marcharse, justo antes de decir algo muy estúpido.

— Yo he acabado con el tema.

Tal vez los abogados tuvieran que decir siempre la última palabra o tal vez fueran los hombres en general, porque Peeta le gritó mientras ella se alejaba:

—Perfecto. Así me escucharás cuando llegué mi turno.

Saciado de chuletas, ensalada y maíz asado, Peeta se sentó en una de las sillas del patio mientras miraba a Katniss dirigirse a una pequeña pista de cemento con una canasta que había al lado del patio. Había encontra do un balón escondido bajo los arbustos y estaba lanzando a canasta sin mucho cuidado. Para ser bajita y una chica, era bastante buena lanzadora. También manejaba bien el balón.

Soltero. Soltero doble. Meneó la cabeza. Ella creía tenerlo todo muy claro. Si él hubiera sabido qué era lo mejor para él, hubiera dejado las cosas estar donde lo había dejado ella. Se sentiría aliviado de saber que ella no quería nada más allá de lo de la noche anterior y que no tenían que continuar nada.

Pero su instinto protector no se apagaba así como así, aunque había intentado hacerlo desaparecer toda la tarde.

Como un animal mítico, surgía cada vez que la veía hablar con otro hombre, cada vez que la oía reírse. A pe sar de que le hacía sentirse estúpido, mientras Katniss andaba entre la gente no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella ofreciéndose a otro hombre. Sobre todo ahora, que había probado el primer trozo del pastel.

Pensaba en cómo había gritado ella la noche anterior, cuando la había penetrado, pero una vez que el dolor hubo desaparecido de su cara, algo lo había invadido, una especie de «fuerza» que no podía identificar.

Se frotó la cara con las manos mientras pensaba en que había una línea muy fina entre ser protector y ser posesivo y que él tenía que mantenerse en el lado correcto.

Ese propósito no le impidió mirar con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre que se acercaba a Katniss.

Peeta reconoció al hombre que la había llevado a casa hacía unos días.

Ella dejó de botar el balón y le sonrió.

El hombre le dijo algo, sonriendo también, mientras imitaba un tiro al aro.

Katniss le puso una cara rara y se llevó una mano a la cadera.

Ambos se rieron.

Peeta podía entender claramente su lenguaje gestual. Habían planteado un reto que había sido aceptado. Una partida uno contra uno.

Inocente y divertido. Pero Peeta se vio levantándo se de la silla cuando Katniss dejó caer el balón para empezar a desabotonarse la camisa, y no volvió a sentarse hasta ver que debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes. Después, ella se quitó la camisa del todo para dejar ver la dorada piel de los brazos que la noche anterior habían rodeado su cuello. La sangre de Peeta empezaba a circular con mayor rapidez por sus venas.

La camisa quedó abandonada sobre los arbustos y Katniss dejó que el otro tirara primero. Peeta se dio cuenta de que necesitaba la ventaja, pues era un pésimo tirador. O estaba fingiendo.

Porque dejaba a Katniss controlar la pelota casi todo el tiempo mientras defendía con dureza con el pecho. Intentaba intimidar la con su presencia física o sólo era una excusa para frotarse contra ella.

La partida acabó pronto. Su princesita ganó y su oponente la felicitó con una reverencia.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Pero entonces plantearon un segundo reto y pudo comprobar como Katniss aceptó la subida de la apuesta. Así era como Gale la había convencido para entrar en aquella apuesta temeraria.

Con el pulso a mil por hora,Peeta se levantó de su asiento. Se dirigió a la pista con los músculos tensos. No podía ignorar aquella estúpida apuesta y le preocupaba que ahora que Katniss le había descartado, buscara otro modo de ganar a Gale.

A ella le gustaba ganar, pero a Peeta también.

La pelota aún estaba en el suelo de la pista. La tomó en sus manos mientras Katniss lo miraba abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

—Juego contra el ganador —dijo.

— Vamos a echar otra partida —dijo el hombre—. Jugarás después.

Peeta no estaba de humor para charlas.

— Me toca a mí —dijo a Katniss—. Ahora.

— ¡Oye! — protestó el perdedor—.

Ella acaba de aceptar un doble o nada.

Peeta notó como su cuerpo se ponía rígido. — ¿Qué habéis apostado? —le preguntó a Katniss.

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

— Me parece que no es...

—Te he preguntado qué habéis apostado.

— Por Dios, Peeta. Pizza. Nos hemos apostado una pizza.

Ya, podía imaginarse el plan. Una cena íntima en un restaurante italiano con luz tenue. Las mejillas de Katniss enrojecieron y sus labios rosados y aquel... aquel... cretino compartiendo una pizza con ella primero y la cama después.

—Eso no va a pasar —le dijo al hombre.

-¿Qué?

— Que eso no va a ocurrir nunca —dijo Peeta con cara implacable—.

Esta es mi partida.

El otro miró a Peeta, miró a Katniss, de nuevo a Peeta y después levantó las manos aceptando la derrota.

—Vale. Lo he entendido.

Con una sonrisa volvió con el resto de la gente.

Tío listo. A Peeta le caía mejor ahora.

Se giró hacia Katniss. Ella tenía de nuevo las manos sobre las caderas. La camiseta marcaba sus curvas y Peeta sintió una puñalada de deseo.

— ¿A qué ha venido esto? — Dijo ella echando llamaradas por los ojos—. Estás comportándote de un modo muy extraño.

El sacudió la cabeza. Lo extraño hubiera sido dejarla marchar así.

Sólo faltaban unos días para la boda y ella estaría buscando un modo de ganar la apuesta. El único que la iba a ayudar a ganarla sería él.

Botó el balón unas pocas veces.

— No me gusta apostar pizzas.

—Vale —se cruzó de brazos — .

Jugamos por orgullo entonces.

—No, por eso no —no quería pensar en orgullo en ese momento.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre, Peeta? —dijo ella, en cogiéndose de hombros.

Una gota de sudor comenzaba a correr por su sien y a Peeta le resultó muy tentadora. Dando un paso hacia ella, tomó la gota en su pulgar y lo chupó.

Dulce y salado a la vez. Como Katniss.

Las pupilas de Katniss se dilataron y tragó saliva-

— ¿Peeta?

—A once puntos — dijo él — . Si gano, volverás a mi cama esta noche.

No era una mala idea, pensó él.

La mantendría ocupada y él no se volvería loco.

Katniss podía haberse negado a jugar con esas condiciones, pero en su lugar, negoció una ventaja de seis puntos. No la habían educado para echarse atrás.

Hasta que no empezaron a jugar no se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de si quería ganar o perder. Peeta quería estar con ella, se lo veía en la cara, lo notaba cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban.

Ella tiró. Punto. Siete a cero para ella. Pero la ventaja no amilanó a Peeta, que hizo cuatro puntos seguidos en cuanto la pelota cayó en sus manos.

Katniss estaba atada por la confusión y el deseo. Él no jugaba de manera caballerosa.

Jugaba con una intensidad casi aterradora mientras ella fallaba tiros y él atrapaba los rebotes.

Ahora ella tenía la pelota. Peeta se había quitado la camisa y ella podía ver el sudor correr por su pecho, distrayéndola. Cerró los ojos y lanzó a ciegas.

Ocho a cinco.

La partida se puso seria. Peeta inició una excitante táctica de distracción.

—Vas a ser mía esta noche —dijo él.

Ella falló el tiro.

Peeta recogió el balón y lanzó.

La diferencia se acortaba. Diez a nueve para ella.

—No hay motivos para lamentarse —dijo él mientras sus ojos azules chispeaban.

A ella no le gustaba que la considerara tan fácil. Tendría que esforzarse al máximo. Por los dos.

Ella intentó recuperar la pelota por orgullo, pero él fue más rápido y marcó. Empate a diez.

Ella perdió su siguiente oportunidad, Peeta le quitó el balón y lanzó, pero ella consiguió detenerlo.

—Vas a invitarme a pizza.

—Voy a hacerte gritar.

Ella sabía que podía ganarle y lanzó, pero el tiró rebotó contra el aro. Peeta recogió el rebote y no falló.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano y dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Eres mía, cariño.

Katniss pensó por un momento en negarse, pero no pudo.

Estaban sirviendo la tarta cuando ellos se deslizaron por una puerta lateral. Nadie pareció notar su marcha y Katniss, arrastrada de la muñeca por Peeta, no vio a ninguno de sus hermanos excepto a Gale, solo, en el jardín.

El coche de Peeta ardía aunque él había puesto el aire acondicionado a la máxima potencia. Katniss sabía que no era sólo el aire lo que estaba caliente. El deseo los invadía a los dos. Peeta le pasó una mano por el muslo posesivamente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— Peeta...

— Nada de charla. Enseguida llegamos.

Ella notaba el pulso golpeándole en las muñecas y también en un punto muy cercano al que Peeta acariciaba con la mano.

Se detuvo en el parking y él se vio tirando otra vez de ella mientras se dirigían a su apartamento.

Por un momento ella recordó la noche anterior, cuando él iba a darle una lección. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Katniss sintió un nudo en la garganta y tosió.

Peeta se detuvo y la miró. Su mirada estaba llena de deseo.

— ¿Estás bien?

No estaba segura. ¿Era mala idea hacer el amor con él otra vez?

— Estoy pegajosa —dijo ella, intentando ganar tiempo.

El la miró y su mirada decía que no se iba a escapar con tanta facilidad.

—Tengo agua y jabón.

Katniss se echó hacia atrás, en dirección a su casa.

— Mi casa... tal vez más tarde.

— No, Katniss —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después, sin dejarla ir, abrió la puerta y la condujo directamente al baño.

En un segundo ajustó la ducha y la miró.

— Ya... —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta— ya te avisaré cuando acabe.

El sonrió mientras sus manos tiraban de la camise ta hacia arriba.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

La camiseta cayó al suelo y entonces se dirigió al botón de sus pantalones.

Mientras le quitaba la ropa le quitó también el deseo de resistirse. Ya sin ropa, le acarició todo el cuerpo y, después de haberse desnudado él, entró en la ducha con ella y la enjabonó entera.

Después le lavó el pelo dándole un masaje hasta que ella gimió de placer. Cuando el agua empezaba a enfriarse, la empujó contra los azulejos y persiguió con sus manos los dos torrentes que se precipitaban al vacío desde sus pezones y navegó por el río que se formaba en su ombligo en dirección a su entrepierna hasta que, como le había prometido, Katniss gritó.

Ella volvió a gritar de placer de nuevo sobre la cama, con Peeta dentro de ella y con todos los miedos y dudas ahogados por aquella riada de sensaciones carnales y emocionales.

* * *

GRACIAS

yusha

juliper22

patrynachys

fannyjaimemartinez

**Chicas queria avisarles que no voy a poder actualizar en estas dos semanas por que me voy a ir de vacaciones y queria decirles que cual de **  
**Estas historias que le pertenecen a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla a Harry Potter y ahora me dio permido para adaptarla a los juegos de hambre cual les gustaria que adaptara la publicaria nadamas al terminar (Todo lo que deseo) y (Una verdadera cenicienta) que nadamas le queda un capitulo y a (La apuesta de la novia) y (Dos pequenos milagros) le quedan dos capitulos **

**Cual les gustaria que adaptara seria un Katniss/Peeta**

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

Él es miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia, casinos, drogas y varios negocios mas son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia Potter era temida en varios ámbitos, James Potter era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos mas poderosos, su esposa Lily era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que James jamás dejaba que la vieran, y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente, Harry es su hijo, él se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco mas, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Pansy que vivía en Paris y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Ethan Krum puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.

**Pasion**

Pansy

Hola mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson ustedes se preguntaran y esta quien es?, pues tal vez para muchos no soy nadie en especial , pero aun así les contare sobre mi.

Tengo 26 años, trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y soy directora del área de relaciones públicas y valla que eso es lo mío.

Soy soltera, tengo un excelente trabajo , muy buen sueldo , mi departamento propio y mi hermoso bebe un auto un mini cooper descapotable negro.

Tenia pocas amigas , por que la mayoría de las chicas con las que empezaba una amistad yo terminaba cagandola como?

Fácil me acostaba con sus novios o sus maridos.

Si lo se soy un poco zorra tal vez, pero de verdad que intento no serlo , pero si tientan mi auto control que puedo hacer yo mas que dejarme llevar no?, aparte la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido tienen la culpa, para que tiene novios o maridos guapos no?

Pero a pesar de tener la vida perfecta según yo y claro que también tengo hombres babeando por mí, pero a pesar de eso estoy completa y jodidamente sola.

Y las únicas dos personas del sexo femenino que se han acercado últimamente a mi y que son buenas y me aceptarían tal y como soy, estoy a punto de perderlas, por que si tienen unos novios que son unos bombones y mas, pero cada vez que coqueteo con ellos inconscientemente me acuerdo de esas dos mujeres que son lo mas cercano que tengo a unas amigas y me doy cuenta que a ellas no les puedo hacer esto, no a ellas.

Tengo el presentimiento que alguna de estas dos chicas tienen el presentimiento que me he insinuado a sus novios ya que casi ya no me hablan y sus novios huyen de mi y los entiendo si yo pudiera también huiría de mi misma.

Harry

Que puedo decir de mi, mi nombre es Harry Potter, tengo 28 años, soy dueño de corporación PCuna de las empresa financieras mas grandes de londres, creo que eso resume varias cosas no?

Gracias a todos los cielos soy soltero , aunque mis padres me presionan para casarme, pero tendría que estar loco para hacerlo y creo que ni asi lo haría ja.

Tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor , Theo que tiene 30 y Hermione que tiene 26, la verdad es que hay veces en los que los envidio, ambos tienen una pareja que los ama y los adora con toda el alma, pero yo no puedo estar asi con alguien, la carne es débil y la mía es mas, me gusta que cada noche una figura femenina adorne mi lecho aunque al día siguiente no sepa ni su nombre, eso es lo de menos.

Solo que hay algo que me preocupa últimamente , he visto a mi hermana Hermione deprimida y eso me angustia ya que mi madre y Hermione son las únicas mujeres importantes en mi vida.

Por lo que logre investigar , todo se debe a otra mujer que busca a Draco y mi hermana tiene miedo de perderlo, y me molesta que se metan con mi hermana.

Esa mujer no sabe con quien se ha metido.

**AMANTES**

Hermione

Soy un mounstro?

Esta es la pregunta que me hago todos los días y sobretodo después de estar con el.

Por que pienso eso?

Bueno pues la respuesta es fácil, el arriesga su familia, su carrera, su futuro todo por mi.

Quien soy?

Eso a veces ni yo misma lo se, pero para la mayoría de la gente , soy Hermione Granger, estudiante de derecho , tengo 23 años, mis padres me creen la hija modelo, y estoy enamorada de un profesor, aunque mucha gente dirá , ese no es problema muchas nos enamoramos de nuestros maestros no? pero el problema no es ese en realidad, el verdadero problema es que el me ama, pero es casado y tiene una hermosa familia, talvez solo talvez si su esposa fuera una mujer , grosera, pedante, que no lo atiende o que por lo menos no lo quisiera no me afectaría tanto , pero ella es todo lo contrario es la esposa perfecta y eso hace que me sienta peor al ser la amante de el.

Quien es el?

Bueno pues el es uno de mis profesores, Harry Potter, un abogado, reconocido que la verdad ni yo misma entiendo como se da tiempo de darnos clases, el tiene 28 años, casado y con dos hermosos hijos, ahora si creen que soy un mounstro no?

Nos conocimos por que el es mi profesor como ya lo había dicho, al principio solo era mera atracción y me sentía como una loca, por el hecho de que el me gustara, pero cuando nos acercamos mas, me di cuenta de que yo no le era tan indiferente y eso me lleno el corazón de alegría, pero de la misma forma se rompió en mil pedazos cuando confirme que era casado, nunca me había atrevido a preguntárselo directamente.

Una ocasión me quede hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca y oh sorpresa el se encontraba ahí, nos sumergimos en una platica, que no nos dimos cuenta que la biblioteca estaba por cerrar eso indicaba que eran las 12pm, salimos de la biblioteca y caía una tormenta como pocas y yo no llevaba auto, ya que mi departamento quedaba cerca de la universidad, pero el se ofreció a llevarme.

Fue difícil llegar a mi departamento ya que la tormenta no dejaba ver bien el camino, así que sin mala intención lo invite a pasar, para que esperara en lo que la tormenta pasaba.

En el camino del auto a la entrada del edificio, los dos nos empapamos por completo y eso que a lo mucho eran 10 pasos, una vez que estuvimos en mi casa, le ofrecí unas toallas y prepare un poco de chocolate caliente.

Las tormentas nunca me han dado miedo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la oscuridad ese es otro tema, le tengo pánico.

Y esa noche mi peor miedo tenía que aparecer, estábamos sentados en la sala, platicando de cosas triviales cuando la luz se fue, yo solo grite. El de inmediato me abrazo para tratar de calmarme, y se que lo hizo sin otra intención.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que ese abrazo provocaría.

Saben que provoco?

Que desde esa noche soy su AMANTE y de esa noche han pasado 6 meses ya.


	11. Chapter 11

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

Capítulo 10

Katniss intentaba que no se le notara en la cara el regalo que había recibido.

Cada día que estaba con Peeta después del día de la barbacoa era un regalo para ella. Tal vez tuviera que pagar por ello cuando le rompiera el corazón, pero por ahora no iba a pensarlo.

Se movió un poco sobre el colchón de Peeta para acomodarse mejor contra su hombro. Cuando él llegó de trabajar se la había encontrado en la entrada del aparcamiento haciendo una reparación, y le había dicho que tenía que mostrarle algo de su casa. Ella lo había seguido para acabar haciendo el amor apasionadamente.

Katniss aún tenía las deportivas y la camiseta puesta, y el sujetador desabrochado bajo ella. Pasándole la mano sobre el pecho desnudo le dijo.

— ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

Él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Qué?

— En el aparcamiento me dijiste que tenías que mostrarme algo aquí — le recordó ella.

Él abrió los ojos del todo.

—Katniss, cariño —dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro contra la almohada—, eres una monada. -¿Qué?

— Te dije eso porque... —se echó a reír— creía que sabías por qué.

Katniss empezaba a no entender nada.

—Lo único que sé es que estoy aquí medio desnuda y tú estás riéndote de mí.

Él intentó ponerse serio, pero no lo consiguió del todo y volvió a sonreír.

—Te he traído aquí para enseñarte... mis herramientas.

Empezaba a anochecer.

— ¿Herramientas?

Él intentaba contenerse, pero las carcajadas afloraban de nuevo a sus brillantes ojos azules.

— Sí, ya sabes... mis herramientas...

Las mejillas de Katniss estaban empezando a enrojecer.

—Creo que lo voy pillando —dijo, alejándose de Peeta—. Debo parecerte muy inocente.

Otras mujeres hubieran entendido la broma inmediatamente. Él se acercó.

— Eres «muy» bonita —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla—, e inocente.

Ella apenas notó su caricia. Se miró de arriba abajo inspeccionando su ropa. Su camiseta era enorme, casi le llegaba a las rodillas, pero tenía un agujero a la altura del ombligo, y luego estaban las deportivas... Otras mujeres hubieran ido con un hombre a la cama subidas en brillantes sandalias que hubieran podido desabrocharse sin complicaciones. Ella, con las prisas, se había quitado los pantalones cortos y las braguitas sin desatarse las deportivas.

Se sintió a disgusto ante su propia falta de cuidado, que le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. Ella tiritó y se apartó de Peeta. Sólo quería irse a casa cuando antes.

Pero la mano de él la detuvo agarrándola por el hombro.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Yo...

Peeta la retuvo contra él. —

¿Qué ocurre?

— Creo que me voy a ir a casa.

Peeta le apartó el pelo de la cara. — ¿He dicho algo que te haya ofendido? Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Sí. No te gustó que me riera de ti.

— Soy inocente — susurró Katniss.

Él la puso sobre su cuerpo y la retuvo así.

—Eres inocente, y eso me encanta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Katniss, es verdad.

Pero ¿qué pensaba él de las deportivas que aún llevaba puestas? ¿Qué pensaba del agujero de su camiseta?, ¿y acerca de que, en un gesto no muy femenino, casi le gana al uno contra uno?

Esa inseguridad no era extraña para ella. Aunque Peeta y ella habían pasado juntos cada noche desde entonces, ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a sus hermanos ni a Johanna, como si fuese algo sin importancia.

Ella se decía a sí misma que era para que na die pudiera interferir entre los dos. Pero eran mentiras.

Ella no había dicho nada porque no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con él. Ella lo amaba y se había entregado a él porque le había parecido que merecía la pena. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

— Katniss —él la sacudió entre sus brazos, gi rándole la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo — .

Háblame.

— Tal vez no deberíamos vernos más —las palabras le salieron sin más.

Peeta parpadeó. Se sentó y la miró un momento en silencio.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo finalmente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, intentando no pensar en lo arrebatador que le resultaba sentir el batir de su corazón contra el suyo.

— No lo sé. Voy a estar muy ocupada estos días con el ensayo de la boda, el ensayo de la cena y la boda de verdad.

Katniss vio que él había levantado una ceja.

—No sé si te acordarás de que soy dama de honor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus posiciones cambiaron.

—No lo he olvidado —dijo Peeta, casi enfadado—. Exactamente ¿qué parte de ser dama de honor hace que no tengas tiempo para mí?

Katniss casi no podía respirar.

Le deseaba demasiado, le deseaba para siempre. Tragó saliva.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —«como proteger mi corazón. Mejor tarde que nunca», pensó ella.

— ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlas juntos? —preguntó él —. Yo también estoy invitado a la boda.

Katniss no sabía qué responder.

¿Estaba sugiriendo que fueran juntos a la boda? ¿Cómo una pareja?¿Delante de Haymitch y de todo el mundo?

—Bueno, hum...

— ¿Y el ensayo de la cena? ¿No es habitual que los participantes acudan con una pareja?

— ¿Quieres decir, cómo un novio o como una pareja?

—Exacto —dijo él — . Justo como una pareja.

«Como una pareja. Delante de Haymitch y de todo el mundo».

Ella se acercó para besar a Peeta. Ni llevando su tiara se hubiera sentido más como una princesa. Su princesa.

Peeta entró en la capilla donde Johanna y Marvel se casarían tres días más tarde y echó un vistazo al interior, donde el ensayo ya había comenzado. Marvel y sus acompañantes, uno de los cuales era Gale, ya estaban esperando junto con el sacerdote, pero no había ni rastro de Johanna ni de sus damas de honor.

El sacerdote hizo un gesto al pianista, que comenzó a tocar algo suave y sentido. Del fondo de la capilla salió una chica muy guapa andando con pasitos cortos y llevando en la mano un manojo de cintas de colores. Él no debía ser el único espectador masculino porque, un poco más lejos, una mujer le explicaba a un hombre que el manojo de cintas imitaba al ramillete.

Otra chica empezó a andar hacia el altar, después otra y por último Katniss,Peeta se inclinó hacia delante en el banco de madera. Katniss, cosa inhabitual, llevaba un vestido corto y tacones, ofreciendo una vista poco habitual de sus largas piernas. Su corazón se lanzó al ataque contra su pecho.

Él la siguió con la mirada. Ella se había arreglado bastante; sus pestañas parecían más sedosas y sus labios eran del mismo tono rosado del vestido.

Un grito primitivo y cavernícola surgió en su interior. Peeta quiso llevársela de allí, de la vista de todo el mundo. Quería quitarle el vestido y descubrir su piel, besar sus labios rosados y prender fuego a su sangre con el tacto y el sabor de Katniss.

Inclinando la cabeza, ella miró al ramo y sonrió.

Al instante, el torrente sanguíneo de Brett se detuvo.

Había algo en Katniss con ese ramo, de cintas blancas y virginales, que le detuvo el corazón. Casi mareado, intentó recuperar el aliento.

¿Por qué ese ramo le aterrorizaba? ¿Por qué, de repente, tenía miedo de Katniss?

El resto del ensayo pasó en un suspiro. Peeta, apoyado contra el respaldo del banco, se miraba las palmas de las manos, luego los nudillos, luego las palmas.

No quería ver a Katniss. No podía.

Al final del ensayo, las damas de la novia y los acompañantes del novio empezaron a salir por la parte de atrás de la capilla.

Peeta se dirigió hacia ellos.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con Katniss.

Ella estaba hablando y riendo con Gale.

—Prepara tu cartera para el sábado, hermanito — dijo ella.

Estaban hablando de la apuesta.

Condenada apuesta. Aquel era el origen de todos sus problemas.

Katniss buscando un hombre.

Katniss en su cama. Katniss andando hacia el altar con un ramo blanco, representando aquello que había jurado proteger.

Gale meneaba la cabeza; evidentemente no estaba de muy buen humor.

—Abandona, Catnip. Por más que reces es imposible.

Ella empezó a enfadarse ante la falta de confianza de su hermano, y lo mismo le pasó a Peeta, que llegó hasta ellos en un momento.

Demonios, Gale. Tú eres el que debe rendirse. Lo mejor será que canceléis la deuda aquí mismo.

Yo te prestaré los cien dólares.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraron alucinados. La ira de Peeta desapareció en un momento.

Katniss abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a abrirla.

— ¿Sabías lo de la apuesta?

¿Cómo te has enterado?

Peeta decidió que el silencio era la mejor respuesta.

Gale, con los ojos entrecerrados, intentaba recordar.

—Tú entraste en la cocina justo cuando estábamos hablando de esto.

Consciente de la mirada de Katniss, Peeta intentó encogerse de hombros y no darle importancia.

— Bueno, sí.

Hubo un instante de silencio y después Katniss miró a su hermano.

—Gale, vete.

—No creo que —dijo él, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Gale, vete —repitió ella.

Con una última mirada hacia atrás, Gale se marchó.

Ella se volvió hacia Peeta; tenía las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿Nos oíste ese día?

Era imposible negarlo.

-Sí

Ella se llevó los dedos a las sienes. Se había pintado las uñas de nuevo y esta vez lo había hecho mejor. Peeta casi las prefería como antes.

— Tú no... No has hecho todo esto por... por la apuesta, ¿no?

Él tomó aire.

—Ni siquiera podía creerme que hubieras crecido lo suficiente como para salir con chicos. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Fue por la apuesta!

— Podías haberte metido en un lío —dijo, defendiendo su razonamiento—, si empiezas a buscar a un hombre para ganar una apuesta.

— ¿Peeta al rescate otra vez? Él calló.

— ¿O tal vez te di pena?

— No —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Nunca me diste lástima.

La expresión de Katniss se endureció y se enfrió de un modo que él no había visto anteriormente.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?

¿Qué sientes hacia mí?

Él apretó aún más los puños dentro de los bolsi llos.

—Katniss...

— Quiero saberlo —aún llevaba en las manos el falso ramo cuando se cruzó de brazos — . Dímelo o déjame adivinar. Al principio creíste que tenías que rescatarme, así que me pediste una cita. Después... —se detuvo— después yo te pedí que hiciéramos el amor.

Prácticamente te obligué.

— Yo te deseaba, Katniss —dijo él en voz queda.

—En tu cama —añadió ella.

Hubo un largo silencio y después Katniss tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

—Así pues, ¿cómo llamarías a lo que sientes por mí ahora? —preguntó ella—. ¿Deseo?

Él era consciente del tono de amargura de su voz, y eso le indignó. Porque desde el principio, durante toda su vida, él sólo había querido protegerla del mismo daño que ahora se reflejaba en su cara.

— ¿Eh, Peeta? —repitió ella—.

¿Deseo?, ¿o lo llamamos simple lujuria?

Atacado, respondió.

—¿Qué esperabas, Katniss?

Ella parpadeó.

—Pensaba que a lo mejor era amor —dijo ella suavemente—. Lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

El pensó que se le venía el mundo encima.

— ¿Qué? —dijo, intentando ignorar la rabia que lo invadía—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

El intentó calmarse.

— Katniss —dijo con voz más suave — , estás confundida. Lo que nosotros tenemos, por muy bueno que sea, es sexo, no amor.

— ¿Así que es sólo físico? — dijo ella tragando saliva—. ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—Estoy seguro de ello —él alargó la mano para tocarla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás — . ¿No te he cuidado siempre? ¿No te he enseñado cosas útiles?

La cara de Katniss parecía la de una estatua.

— Déjame que te enseñe algo más.

No te enamores fácilmente. El amor duele, Katniss. No lo busques.

Peeta apretó los dientes deseando no haber tenido que decir eso, deseando que ella no hubiera cambiado lo que había entre ellos.

— Hemos acabado —dijo ella secamente. Peeta intentó pasarle una mano por el pelo. —

Katniss.

—No quiero tu lástima ni tu protección.

— No tiene porqué acabarse así.

Estamos bien juntos —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero no nos amamos.

Él sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

— Adiós, Peeta —ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se alejó de él con paso firme.

Fue hacia el grupo de gente donde estaba Gale, y agarrándolo del brazo lo llevó aparte. Peeta notó una punzada de culpabilidad al ver que ella se agarraba con fuerza a Gale.

En una mesa de una cafetería, Katniss, sentaba frente a su hermano, se calentaba las manos con una taza de descafeinado.

—Estoy sufriendo una crisis amorosa —dijo ella—, y me traes a un sitio así —era mejor quejarse que llorar.

Gale levantó las cejas.

— ¿Crees que un café con leche te vendrá mejor?

Katniss suspiró.

— Supongo que no —colocó el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre el puño — .

¿Crees que he hecho lo correcto?

Le había contado todo a su hermano. Bueno, no todo, pero lo suficiente como para que se hiciera una idea.

Él se encogió de hombros. Aparte de unos pocos gruñidos, había dicho más bien poco.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? No te das cuenta de que te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja para un «te lo dije».

Gale sonrió con desgana.

—Sí pensara que eso nos iba a hacer sentir mejor, lo diría.

—No acostumbro a dejar las cosas a medias, Gale, ya lo sabes. Es cierto que le he dicho a Peeta que no, pero si crees que hay una oportunidad, algo que pudiera decir que...

Gale estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, Katniss.

— ¿Qué lo olvide? —repitió ella—. Se supone que tienes que ayudarme.

No le estaba contando sus problemas para escuchar esa respuesta. Mientras iban hasta la cafetería, ella había pensado que tal vez se hubiera precipitado. Gale tenía que ayudarla a meditar un plan.

Él acabó con el café de su taza y volvió a encoger se de hombros.

Ella lo miró de repente con un nuevo interés. Acababa de darse cuenta de que había perdido peso y de que tenía ojeras.

— Has estado actuando de forma extraña durante estos últimos meses. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Ella se irguió en su asiento.

— ¡No me vengas con esas!

¿Tienes problemas en el trabajo?

—No, Catnip, no tienes que preocuparte.

Gale empezaba a preocuparla. Se había arriesgado al contarle a Gale su relación con Peeta, en parte por aquel puñetazo que él le había dado hacía unas semanas. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y en ese momento no podía contar con Johanna.

Miró a su hermano y suspiró.

—Tal vez tenía que haber hablado con Johanna.

Algo turbó la mirada de Gale.

Un extraño pensamiento entró en la mente de Katniss. No podía ser.

Pero Gale había empezado a estar extraño en el momento en que empezaron los preparativos de la boda de Johanna No podía ser.

Conocía a Johanna y Marvel desde niños. Él no...

— Gale — dijo, tomando a su hermano de las manos—, eres uno de los mejores amigos de Marvel.

—Afirmativo —respondió, en tono frío y policial.

Ellos son muy felices —continuó Katniss

Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

— Afirmativo —dijo él, de nuevo, sin que su ex presión cambiara en absoluto

Katniss empezaba a sentir algo de desesperación. Quería creer que algo así no podía pasar.

—La quieres —dijo Katniss, forzando las palabras a salir de su boca—. Quieres a Johanna.

Nada cambió en la cara de Gale.

— Con toda la fuerza de mi corazón.

— ¡Oh, Gale! Gale la miró.

—Pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿lo entiendes, Catnip?

No quiero cargar a Marvel o a Johanna con esto.

Ella asintió. Gale amaba a Johanna. Johanna amaba a Marvel.

No, no, no.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Gale levantó las cejas.

— Para ver si puedes encontrarle algún sentido. Ella había huido de Peeta medio enfadada, medio

herida. Había elegido a Gale para que le hablara con un poco de sentido común o al menos para que la ayudara a entender la desconfianza de Peeta en el amor. Gale la ayudaría a planear algo porque... porque estaba enamorada y quería que la amaran.

Gale amaba a Johanna, Johanna amaba a Marvel, Katniss amaba a Peeta y Peeta no quería enamorarse.

—Pensé que todo serían flores y champán, sábanas de raso y anillos.

—Lo sé —dijo Gale.

¡Pero eso era lo que ella había deseado siempre! Era su sueño por el cual había salido de sus vaqueros y sus deportivas. Tenía que estar en algún lado.

Katniss suspiró.

— El amor es mucho más complicado que rosas y paseos en limusina, ¿no? Te puede romper el corazón.

—Eso es lo que Peeta acaba de descubrir —dijo Gale.

Y ella pensaba que los hombres querían seguir siendo solteros porque no querían recoger su ropa sucia. Qué tonta había sido. Aceptando su derrota, Katniss se hundió aún más en su silla.


	12. Chapter 12

_Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a __Ridgway Christie __y ya saben los personajes son de .Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

DESDE su banco, Peeta alargaba el cuello para ver mejor a las damas de honor. «Maldición», pensó mientras se masajeaba el cuello dolorido por el esfuerzo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A quién pretendía ver? No podía ser a Katniss. Ella ya había decidido y él no tenía nada que objetar.

No tenía nada que ver con eso el que no hubiera dormido nada las dos últimas noches, el problema no era el tremendo espacio vacío que ella había dejado en su cama.

Se giró para ver mejor a Gale.

Vestido con un frac oscuro, estaba acompañando a una señora mayor a su asiento, en el banco detrás de donde se sentaba Peeta.

Cuando la mujer se sentó, Gale le apretó el hombro.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó.

Peeta lo miró con desconfianza.

—Bien. Relajado. Descansado —todo mentiras.

Gale levantó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí?

— Sí —los Everdeen no tenían nada que ver con su mal humor.

—Pensaba que estarías... mal.

Sí, pero si se le ocurriese contarle a Gale que su hermana era la causa de ese malestar, Peeta podía estar seguro de volver a recibir un cariñoso saludo del puño de Gale.

—Esto bien, Gale.

Su única queja real era la falta de sueño.

Gale volvió a apretarle el hombro y volvió a la parte de atrás de la iglesia.

Peeta se masajeó un poco el hombro dolorido por la «caricia» de Gale mientras empezaba el cortejo nupcial. Marvel y sus acompañantes estaban frente al altar, como en el ensayo, y la música empezó a sonar. Salió la primera dama de honor, llevando un vestido blanco.

¿Era habitual que las damas llevasen vestidos blancos?

Debía haberlo elegido Johanna, porque las dos siguientes damas también iban de blanco. Miró hacia atrás, para comprobar el color del vestido de la cuarta dama.

¡Katniss!

Cuando la vio, sus ojos sintieron como un fogonazo.

Llevaba dos días fuera de su vida y ya se le había olvidado lo guapa que era. El vestido blanco largo revelaba la perfección de sus hombros, de las curvas de sus pechos y sus caderas y su delgadez.

Cerró los ojos y una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, pero intentó ignorarla pensando en una cerveza fría y una siesta cuando llegara a casa.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que ella ya había pasado al lado de su banco. Lo supo cuando notó el olor de su perfume. La sensación se incrementó.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó en un santiamén. Johanna y Marvel dijeron lo que tenían que decir y acabaron pronto. Peeta se levantó e intentó avanzar con el resto de la gente hacia la salida de la capilla.

Tal vez no se quedara al banquete, pero aun así no estaba seguro de poder dormir.

Probablemente no podría, así que se puso en la fila para felicitar a los novios.

Allí estaba la dama de honor número cuatro, y pudo apreciar cómo se habían esmerado en su maquillaje.

—Katniss —le dijo con voz tensa.

—Peeta. ¿Qué tal?

No tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar pensando detrás de esos preciosos labios y pestañas. Sin querer, cerró las manos.

—Genial. Muy bien.

Ella sonrió y miró a otra persona. Ya había acabado con él.

Al diablo con todo.

Encontró el bar y pidió un whisky. Mejor así.

Todo siguió como estaba previsto: comida, baile... Peeta bebió.

El padrino utilizó el micrófono de la orquesta para hacer un brindis en honor de los novios, y Katniss, como dama de honor, lo imitó. Cuando empezó a hablar, el micrófono se acopló y emitió unos chirridos terribles.

Todo el mundo se rió, menearon la cabeza y después se calmaron para escuchar el breve discurso de Katniss.

Peeta no podía escucharla. Aún sentía pitidos en los oídos por el ruido del micrófono y aquella sensación cada vez le pesaba más en el pecho. Tal vez fuera la gripe.

Después vino el lanzamiento de la liga para los hombres solteros. Peeta se mantuvo al margen y pidió otro whisky.

Johanna se preparó para lanzar el ramo y una fila de chicas risueñas y alborotadoras se dispusieron a buscar su oportunidad de ser la siguiente novia. Johanna miró al grupo de chicas y vio algo que no le gustó, porque abandonó su puesto y se fue. Unos segundos más tarde, ya estaba de vuelta con Katniss de la mano. Mirando hacia arriba, Katniss se soltó y se colocó entre el resto de chicas, sin mucho interés en atrapar el ramo.

Peeta se acercó un poco más sin darse cuenta. Sólo para tener una perspectiva mejor. Entonces Johanna lanzó el ramo.

Obviamente, Johanna no sería la que pasara genética mente a sus hijos las habilidades deportivas. El ramo voló muy alto y lejos, cerca de Peeta, y ninguna de las chicas, con sus vestidos largos y tacones, tenía ninguna oportunidad de atraparlo. Pero había una que se había criado entre cuatro hermanos y cuyo espíritu competitivo era imposible de contener. Una que se había cambiado de zapatos y llevaba unas zapatillas más cómodas.

Katniss saltó muy cerca de él y Peeta intentó retirarse para dejarle espacio, pero tenía la retirada cortada por las mesas y sillas del bar. El ramo aún seguía volando, directo a la pared, pero Katniss se estiró un poco más, con un estilo muy deportivo, y este aterrizó entre sus brazos. Y Katniss aterrizó en los brazos de Peeta, que empezó a caer hacia atrás.

En un intento de evitar su propia caída, ella le clavó el codo en las costillas.

-¡Ay!

Peeta aterrizó solo en el suelo de parquet, entre las mesas y las sillas.

Katniss, de pie y con las flores entre las manos, lo miró.

—Vaya —dijo.

No parecía sentirlo ni un poquito y él no quiso pensar que cuando le pisó la mano al marcharse lo había hecho a propósito.

Peeta se quedó tumbado en el suelo. Otra vez le dolía el cuello. Le dolía el hombro de la «caricia» de Gale, le dolían las costillas, le dolía la espalda y le dolían los dedos que Katniss le había pisado. Pero nada era comparable al dolor que había sentido al ver la marcharse otra vez.

Gale apareció a su lado. Tomó la mano de Peeta para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Me duele todo —dijo Peeta con cara muy seria.

— ¿Necesitas un médico?

Peeta se frotó el pecho con una mano.

—No creo que eso ayude mucho.

Primero lo había achacado a la falta de sueño, luego se había extrañado por el dolor en el pecho que le había causado Katniss, pero ya lo había entendido todo.

De algún modo su princesita se había con vertido con el tiempo en la reina de su corazón.

Sonaba un poco cursi, pero así era.

La amaba. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Tenía miedo de sufrir si se enamoraba, pero eso no era comparable al dolor que sentía no teniéndola a su lado.

—Gale, he sido un idiota —dijo, mirando a su amigo.

El hermano de Katniss sonrió.

— Eso es lo que yo estaba pensando.

Ella había desaparecido. Peeta no la encontraba en la pista de baile, ni en la mesa de los novios ni en el baño de las chicas. Mientras la buscaba pasó por la barra y pidió otro whisky para intentar contener el pánico. Necesitaba hablar con ella. En ese mismo instante.

Tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

Salió fuera y allí estaba ella.

Estaba intentando atar una ristra de latas vacías al guardabarros del coche de los novios.

— Necesitas ayuda —preguntó él.

Ella se sobresaltó y después lo miró. -¡Tú!

No le parecía una buena forma de empezar, pero tomó aliento y sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Estoy atando unas latas para colocarlas en el guardabarros del coche de Johanna y Marvel.

Peeta tomó una bocanada de aire.

— Delly y yo nunca fijamos una fecha para la boda —dijo.

Katniss lo miró asombrada y después se inclinó sobre las latas.

—He estado pensando en ello hoy.

En por qué no fijamos una fecha —Peeta tomó un trago de whisky.

Y no fue por lo mucho que se tarda en planear una boda.

— No quiero oír nada más —dijo Katniss.

—Pero yo quiero contártelo.

Quiero hablar contigo, explicarte que... oh, fue terrible. No podía superar la pérdida. Era una mujer preciosa y vital a la que aún le faltaban muchas cosas por vivir. No había sido esposa, no había sido madre...

Katniss se encogió.

— De verdad, no quiero seguir oyéndolo.

Peeta se acercó a ella, agarrando el vaso firmemente.

—Yo me sentía culpable porque no lamentaba que ella no hubiera sido mi esposa, que ella no hubiera te nido a mis hijos.

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—los ojos de Katniss estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— No estoy seguro. Estoy intentando contarte cómo fue.

Delly y yo habíamos compartido nuestras vidas desde los diecisiete años. Fuimos a la universidad juntos y cuando nos pareció que había llegado el momento, nos prometimos.

— Pero tú la amabas —murmuró Katniss. Peeta afirmó.

— Sí. Daría todo lo que tengo para que ella estuviera de nuevo con nosotros —tomó aliento y se preparó para decir lo que había guardado en secreto los dos últimos años —. Pero no creo que me hubiera casado con ella. Y esto hace que su muerte me resulte aún más dolorosa.

Katniss se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Después se arrodilló y siguió su tarea con las latas.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Peeta?

Esa era la parte dura para él.

Hablar del pasado siempre era más fácil.

— Porque quiero que entiendas por qué me resulta difícil planificar el futuro, Katniss.

—Yo también lo he pasado mal, Peeta —dijo, colocando las latas como si nada.

No le dijo que él había sido el único que le había hecho daño.

Él se agachó, intentando que ella lo mirara.

— Sé que ha sido culpa mía. Lo siento, Katniss. Ya lo he comprendido todo.

— ¿Qué has comprendido? —ella lo miraba desconfiada.

— Que lamentaría muchísimo dejarte marchar. Que no te dejaré ser la mujer de otro. Que los únicos hijos que quiero que tengas son los míos. Los nuestros.

Su corazón hacía tanto ruido que no sabía si podría oír la respuesta de Katniss, que seguía sin mirarlo.

—Te quiero —dijo él, desesperadamente.

Notó cómo sus manos temblaban mientras intenta ba colocar las latas.

—Has dicho que no te hubieras casado con Delly, pero estabais prometidos cuando ella murió, ¿por qué?

— Supongo que no quería herir sus sentimientos y que ella sentía lo mismo —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ahí está el fallo.

A él se le cayó el alma a los pies.

— Desde que era pequeña has sido mi protector, mi caballero de blanca armadura —dijo Katniss y Peeta no podía negarlo —, y sabes que me sentí mal cuando me dijiste que no me querías.

Él podía ver que sus manos se aferraban temblorosas a las latas.

— ¿Cómo sé que no dices esto por la misma razón por la que no dejaste a Delly?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella dejó escapar un gritito. Se había cortado con el borde de la lata y la sangre manaba a raudales.

— Vamos a buscar un botiquín y desinfectante — dijo él, agarrándola de una mano para obligarla a po nerse de pie.

Ella se resistió y se soltó de él.

— ¡No! Odio el desinfectante tanto como odio tu lástima, Peeta.

—Katniss, vamos a limpiarte eso.

Seguiremos hablando después.

Ella meneó la cabeza con la mano aún sangrando. —No. El desinfectante escuece mucho.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el vaso de whisky en la mano. Miró el vaso y miró a aquella tozuda y sexy chica que le había robado el corazón. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

— Recapitulemos —dijo él, avanzando hacia ella—. Tienes miedo de que te haya dicho que te quiero porque no quiero que sufras.

Ella no lo vio venir y no trató de resistirse cuando Peeta le tomó la mano sangrante.

Rápidamente, él volcó el contenido del vaso sobre la herida y ella se quejó del dolor. Él sonrió.

— Ya ves que no me importa tanto que sufras. —Peeta.

Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas y él supo que le había creído. La tomó entre sus brazos y besó sus lágrimas, su boca y le susurró al oído que la amaba y que no la iba a dejar escapar.

—Estoy asustado —dijo él, sonriendo y apretándo la más contra su pecho.

— Bien, eso es lo que quiero.

Que estés muy, muy asustado —un brillo pícaro había sustituido a las lágrimas en los ojos de Katniss.

Peeta estaba asustado al pensar que casi se había negado a tener aquella felicidad.

Katniss movió los pies de forma automática siguiendo los pasos de baile. Sobre el hombro de su padre admiró la alianza colocada al lado del anillo de compromiso que Peeta le había puesto hacía cuatro meses. Era el solitario de diamante de su madre, que Haymitch se había empeñado en dar a Katniss cuando le comunicaron sus planes de boda.

Sabiendo lo felices que habían sido sus padres juntos, no pudo negarse.

El velo se le ladeó un poco, pero se lo sujetó a tiempo.

Peeta había sonreído cuando la había visto. Se lo habían hecho a medida, con un tul muy delicado ajustado a la tiara que él le había regalado aquella maravillosa noche.

Hablando de noches... aún pasarían horas antes de que pudiera estar a solas con Peeta.

Aquello duraría horas, porque sus hermanos y su padre se habían puesto de lo más románticos con la novedad y le habían prometido la boda más sofisticada del mundo.

Su tía, había hecho a ganchillo unas bolsitas y las había llenado de almendras, siguiendo la tradición.

Katniss se puso de puntillas y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de su padre sobre el resto de los bailarines. Sus hermanos vestidos de frac intenta ban imitar a Fred Astaire, aunque sin tanta gracia. Necesitaban encontrar a sus mujeres, pero ahora ella no iba a preocuparse por eso. Tenía que concentrarse en el hombre que la había llevado al altar tan fácilmente como la había llevado en su bici de pequeña.

Entonces vio a Peeta. Le saludó con la mano y él la respondió para después apuntar al bol de peladillas de almendra que había a su lado. Mientras lo miraba, el tomó un puñado de almendras y se las guardó en el bolsillo ya repleto.

Katniss sintió un ligero escalofrío. Él había entendido mal la tradición de las almendras. A pesar de que ella había intentado explicarle que eran un símbolo de fertilidad, estaba empeñado en que eran un símbolo sexual y que le daría un orgasmo por cada una de las al mendras que se llevara de la boda.

Ella le lanzó un beso. Era difícil discutir una idea tan maravillosa.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER LA ADAPTACIÓN POR SUS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y VOY A EMPEZAR A ADAPTAR PASION VA A SER UN KATNISS&PEETA ES LA QUE LA MAYORIA ELIGIO

Alemman

Ana Juli Malfoy

BethWolf

Danny-Gubler-Reid

Everllarkglee4ever

FromWineBullets

Jenn1035

Karrma

Lun Black

MaBeLoL

MarEverdeen

Peetkat

Sil-LJDH

Sondaly

ValDR

ValeGirlOnFire

YUE AMARR77

caritoCM

caverly hale

juliper22

marta1995

narbig100

yariealina

yusha


End file.
